


Sasuke Fanfiction I Wrote When I Was 12

by armint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armint/pseuds/armint
Summary: This is some fanfiction that I wrote when I was 12. I had a bad OC and bad writing and it is honestly just hilarious. I remember when I wrote this at 12 I would laugh and giggle the whole time because even I knew it was bad, and I was just enjoying myself. Don't take this seriously and just enjoy it lol!I'm posting this in order of how I wrote it. There isn't any context because I'm old enough now (24) that I have no idea what the context is!!
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sasuke Fanfiction I Wrote When I Was 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I gathered on the background of my character when reading it:
> 
> Name: Rei Kuga  
> Age: 12 (?) at the start, she gets older eventually  
> Looks: Black hair, orange ~orbs~  
> Background: She had twin little sisters, and a father and a mother who were abusive. When she was like 7??? she went crazy and killed them all, and then was heavily interrogated by the anbu which, like, upset her or something. So the village thinks she's crazy (I mean who wouldn't) and she's all tough and sad and moody. She has a kekkei genkai where she can store things in her body.

I heard a chuckle behind Sasuke and me. And at that moment, my mind completely changed direction. pushed Sasuke away from me and then I lifted my leg to kick the unknown attacker. He grasped my leg and my hands flew to the top of his head. I jumped up and flew to the ground behind him, cracking his neck. He disappeared into a puddle and Kakashi stared at me with wide eyes. My blood dropped to the ground, but I ignored the pain. I turned in time to see the dude kicking Kakashi into the water. He raced after him, running onto the water, and somehow trapping Kakashi in a ball of water. Just at that moment, I fell to the ground from the lack of blood.

"Don't worry, Rei, Naruto and Sasuke can beat him." Sakura spoke.

"W-who is he, even?" My words stumbled out of my mouth as I forced myself to stand.

"He's Zabuza." She answered in a worried tone, watching Sasuke as he threw a giant shuriken towards the enemy. My vision suddenly blurred, remembering more of my past:

"Little girl, please tell us what happened to your parents."

Only one light, only one candle, sat on the table next to the chair where I sat. Three anbu stood around me, cornering me in the chair. My body was shaking uncontrollably, my mind was blank, and tears couldn't stop coming.

"Did someone murder your parents?" The girl anbu spoke, and I winced by her tone and chose of words.

"Look, if we have no evidence then we'll have to suspect that it was you who murdered them." Their words may have been spoken, but I couldn't understand. Nothing seemed to be understandable to me right now. "Three weeks in jail and a year and a half of therapy if you do not tell us what happened right this instance."

I decided to confess, "My…my parents were trying to kill me since they thought it was me who was the reason for my two little sister's death! They'd already had their chance to live and I was just protecting myself!" I shouted in a frightened tone. "The aroma or their blood hung in the air and I had to leave, I could only make it outside, I was about to kill myself when other people came! Now I have this guilt hanging on my shoulders and I'm only eight years old!" Not one sign of sympathy was shown by the three anbu.

"Case closed." One finally said, blowing out the candle to make darkness.

Wailing, I skidded onto the ground. My knees burned from the water touching the exposed area and soon I felt something strange. Two arms pulled me from the ground from behind. The arms turned me around quickly and pushed me into their chest. My legs felt limp and I could tell the person was the one keeping me standing. The arms were tight, and so comforting I didn't want to let go. Because of this, my hands were gripping the person's shirt so tightly, my knuckles became numb. I felt broken, like I was just falling from myself. But even so, I felt closer to whoever was holding me so tightly. "Rei.....it's...its okay." Then I realized who was holding me so tightly. Sasuke was the one who held me so tightly.

"Sasuke!" My voice cracked in the sudden burst out of my wet lips. Sasuke just held onto my person tighter.

"Don't worry the fog's lifting." I didn't even care. I just wanted comfort at that moment, especially since my family's pictures kept popping into my head. I heard Sakura's skin-crawling voice yell Sasuke's name, but I did not respond. My head felt jumbled and clogged and the next thing I knew.....I wasn't even awake. My will gave up as did my joints. No sound was heard through my ears, which frightened me. My mind fell blank and then I was out for good.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"At least I didn't kill my parents." I flinched, slamming down the bowl forcefully, causing a crack in the side. The night flashed in my eyes in a heart-beat, I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I stood up quickly, knocking over the bowl, and ran to get my shoes. Once I had those in my hands I ran outside the house with tears slipping out of my eyes. I closed the door behind me hard, as hard as I could.

It fell silent in the kitchen, nobody spoke nor moved. Kakashi hid his one eye and Naruto stared gloomily at the table. Sasuke looked at the crack in the bowl, amazed that I had done that. Tazuna and his family had all heard the words, what were they supposed to say?

Finally Kakashi spoke, "She's had a tough life…" Tazuna merely nodded.

"She won't be back for a while." Everybody looked up at Sasuke, who was still looking at the crack. "Do you expect her to?" He glanced up, anger filling his onyx eyes.

"She'll be here around two at the earliest." Now it was Naruto's turn to give information, they knew me best.

Kakashi sighed as Tazuna spoke, "She killed her family?"

Before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke stood up angrily. "Like that's your business." Kakashi sighed again as Sasuke left the room, his hand knocking over his bowl as he turned to leave. When he found his room, he slammed the door just as hard as I had.

"I don't think I can go into it after...well, that." He nodded for the second time as Inari and the woman left the room as well. Naruto sighed and stood, being the fifth to leave the room. Sakura went right after him, not showing any emotion. "Tazuna, don't hate the girl, it hurt her more than anybody."

"I won't intrude. I don't deserve to know her past…I thought I had the tough life." He mumbled the last part, afraid of what Kakashi would answer with. "And Sasuke left angrily too."

"I didn't think he would, but when you said killed family…" His voice left a sorrow-filled trail behind, not finishing his sentence. Tazuna didn't reply with actions or movements.

"I'll wash the dishes, are you going to stay up and wait for her?" Kakashi nodded as Tazuna stood while placing bowls and plates on top of one another. He walked over to the kitchen sink and started washing the dishes.

~Sasuke's POV~~

The clock showed 2:34 A.M. and my mind still couldn't sleep. Rei's exit was hard to forget, and Sakura's words. What had she been thinking saying that? Only people in Konoha were permitted to know that information. Suddenly Rei's voice…no, a softer voice, appeared from outside the door. She had gotten back. But did that mean that Kakashi was speaking with her? Sighing, I stood up and exited the room. When I did I saw Naruto and Sakura peaking over the corner into the kitchen. Then I saw why, Rei was sitting at the table, shaking, whimpering…it looked bad. "Come on in, Sasuke." Before my mind could conjure Kakashi's words I was already walking towards the seat next to Rei. When I sat, she didn't even look at me, but I could still see small circles under her eyes. My eyes couldn't leave her…her weak state. "Don't stare, Sasuke, it's rude." My eyes darted towards Kakashi.

"Sorry…" Mumbling, I looked at the ground and thought of her crying face. Rei rested her head in her arms on the table which made me speak, "Can't she go to bed?"

Kakashi smiled weakly by my concern, and I then realized what I had spoken. I heard Sakura gasp from behind me and had to swallow my angry look. "Calm down, Sasuke, she'll be fine. Tazuna is making her some tea to drink and then you can take her to bed."

"Why me, why do I have to take her?"

"You were concerned, so you get to take her…got it?" My head turned to look at Rei a bit, and I saw that she was looking at me with big watery eyes. I bet I looked dumb right there with my mouth slightly open, staring at her. So I faced the other direction quickly, my cheeks a faint pink.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hmm?" I glanced at her to see her red cheeks and pale skin go together perfectly. Tiny freckles came across her cheeks, but they were only seeable up close.

She looked down, "Never mind…" The next few minutes past in silence. Rei drank her tea quietly, Kakashi stared into space, and Tazuna traced a circle off the wood on the table. I just sat there, wondering what Rei had wanted to say. God, every time she spoke or did an action it was hard to forget, even if it was minor. Suddenly Naruto entered the room rubbing one eye.

"Hey..." His voice was drowsy, so his statement trailed on. "What's everyone in here for?"

Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask as Naruto sat down in the seat on my other side. "Can't sleep, I guess." Sleep, that reminded me of Rei. My eyes went to her face for a second, just to catch her yawning and putting down her tea.

"I'm going to bed." Rei sounded dead which scared me. She usually sounded alive and fresh, angry and timid.

Sighing I stood up as well, "I'll go with you." As soon as we got to the place where we had to step down, I had to help her. My hand placed itself on her back and my left one holding her right. She didn't seem to notice though since all I did was steady her walking. Sakura was standing in one of the near hall-ways and when she saw us, pain came to her face. But was it from me nearly hugging Rei, or from how Rei had cracked under guilt? I had a feeling it was the first. When I opened the door to Rei's temporary room, she looked baffled for a moment, but then went back to bothered looking.

Why'd she have to look so-never mind...?

I told her to stay where she was standing as I closed the door to the room. I walked over to her bag and got out what looked like her pajamas, and luckily she nodded when she saw them. As she got dressed I faced the opposite way, trying to give her some privacy. "You can go now..." For the first time I felt nervous when I turned around, seeing her slightly shaking figure standing. My mind fell blank which made my body take charge. Cautiously, I hugged her. After a couple of seconds she lifted her arms and wrapped them around me. It felt awkward at first, but it felt different when she started crying into my shoulder.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer." I whispered my reply to her statement from a couple of minutes ago, and she merely started crying a bit harder. Her hands gripped the back of my shirt, but I didn’t care, it felt right.

~In the Kitchen, Third Person's View~

"Sakura, you can come on in here too." Sakura timidly walked into the room and sat down where Sasuke had been sitting. "Look," Kakashi started his voice stern. "If you two fight, make a mean comment, snicker, sigh, whatever it is you two do while disagreeing, you're going to be in deep trouble. Rei feels tremendously guilty right now. She's finally begun to show how she really feels." He coughed and then shook his head.

"Are you going to tell Sasuke this?" Naruto spoke up, his voice soft and tired.

"He knows how to act around her when she's like this. And who knows, maybe she'll act normal tomorrow." Kakashi replied in a quiet voice.

"Why does Sasuke know?"

"…Maybe he's known her longer." Naruto looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself. Kakashi was right; Rei was the first one to get Sasuke talking and get him to go places with her. Naruto sighed, remembering before they graduated how Kiba would always complain to people about how she's oblivious and follows Sasuke. "Now you two, off to bed, we have work to do tomorrow."

"Kakashi-Sensei…" Nobody moved when Sakura had spoken for the first time since the incident. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was wrong."

"You're right. It was wrong, glad you figured that out on your own." Kakashi answered her in a tone she did not recognize, which made her leave quickly. Naruto stayed there for a couple of moments, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Not really, it's just kinda hit me, ya' know? What really happened in Rei's past, I never really thought much about it…is that wrong?" Kakashi-Sensei didn't answer, but did sigh and looked him deep in the eye.

"Its fine, Rei would be relieved to hear that. Now, go to bed."

~~Next Day, Rei's POV~~

When I woke up at five A.M., I felt confused and dizzy. Sure I was lying on my futon and I didn't have a headache…but why was Sasuke sleeping on the floor beside me? I tried to review last night, but stopped when I remember Sakura's words:

"At least I didn't kill my parents."

Sighing, I thought of how I reacted. Flinch, leave, and cry in a forest for hours. I sat up on the futon and looked at Sasuke. Slowly I touched him in the side, making him groan a bit and try to open his eyes. When he saw me, he looked confused as well. "What happened last night?" He didn't answer my question, afraid to answer. After I had gotten dressed for bed, I couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey-" Kakashi stopped himself when he opened the door. "There you are, Sasuke." Self-consciousness grew over me when I saw the way he looked at me.

"W-what…?" For some reason, I was utterly confused. Maybe it was because of the look, or maybe it wasn't. My sensei took a step towards me and put a hand on my forehead.

"Do you feel okay, Rei?"

"Emotionally or physically…?" I mumbled, looking down at the wooden flooring.

He sighed and brought his hand back, stuffing it in his pocket. "I'm not sure I want to know anymore…you don't have to eat breakfast or go to training today."

"I'll be fine." I muttered.

~~In the Kitchen, Twenty Minutes Later~~

They all ate, sitting uncomfortably, letting the air drift by. Everyone was there, except for Rei. Sasuke had joined soon after, but Rei had stayed in the room she had been put in. When Kakashi had asked Sasuke if she was alright he hadn't answered, hadn't even spared a glance. Tazuna suspected she wouldn't come out of the room, but when she walked past all of them, said she'd be waiting outside with no emotion, had surprised him. Sasuke had completely stopped eating, showing how much it had bothered him, along with Sakura who had dropped her chop-sticks. Naruto had flinched, but kept his emotions hidden better than the rest.

"If you're not hungry you can wait outside." Kakashi said to his team, who didn’t move at all. Calmly the Uchiha started eating again, but Sakura stayed unmoving.

\--------------------------------------------

"Both of you, quiet." I halted, knowing exactly why we were being held there against the tree. Sasuke sensed my knowledge in the matter and looked at me. "So, who's first?"

"I'll go…" Mumbling, I closed my eyes. Kakashi sighed and kneeled down in front of me, pulling off one of the arm-warmers. Gasping lightly, Sasuke stared at the scars.

"What'd you use?"

"Glass from a picture frame…"

"You know the consequences, right?"

"Yes…"

"You do know I'm not kidding, right?"

"Yes…"

"Rei, I thought I told you to stop…!" Sasuke stared at me with wide eyes, ashamed. It had been bothering him for a while how weird I was becoming with revealing my arms, but never had he thought I would start cutting myself again.

"You're not in any position to talk, Sasuke." Our sensei's head went towards Sasuke, his hands swiftly removing his arm bands. And there it was just as many scars as I had.

"Bastard! Telling me to stop when you did it yourself!" He scowled and turned away as Kakashi examined the scars as he did to me.

"Three new ones, you beat Rei, Sasuke." For the second time he scowled, closing his eyes and trying to go to a better place. The string loosened on the two of us, and soon Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke…leaving Sasuke and I in a deadly silence.

"Why?" He asked me, anger slowly rising in his velvety voice. "Is it because of your dreams, or is it something else?"

"You-you know exactly why." It silenced him for a moment, making him gather his thoughts.

"Maybe I'm not so sure anymore." We both took the silence to put on our arm-bands…but then we just sat. I didn't know what to say and neither did he. "Why didn't he check your other arm?"

"I just got out of the hospital for that arm, remember? That's how he found out, and that's what he meant for consequences."

"What are your 'consequences'?"

"Two days, one night, in a mental hospital." He faltered, shocked. That gave me the chance to glare at him too. "You're going to have to go there with me now." Suddenly his cold eyes stared into mine, a hint of distaste in the air.

Exasperated by the situation already, he gave up and sighed his words, "What time?"

"Kakashi-Sensei will take us out of practice, like he did to me that one time, and take us there." Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm himself, but merely made himself growl. "Stop growling, neither of us can get out of this!" I snapped at him and stood abruptly, walking away quickly.

"Wait!" He called after me, much to my dislike.

"What, do you want me to tell you why I cut myself?! Well maybe it's because of how I live in a silent house, maybe it's because I'm color-blind in one of my eyes, and maybe because I can't stand pricks like you!"

\--------------------------------------------

"Can't you at least say something?" I asked Sasuke annoyingly.

"Can't you stop nagging me about it?" He snapped back, obviously ready to argue.

"Come on Sasuke, stop talking as if we're married." He didn't reply but kept his cold gaze at me. I bit my bottom lip and gave Sasuke the saddest eyes I could manage. He didn't even flinch.

Though it did make him speak, "You want attention so bad then fine, you ice cold bit-"

"Don't even go there!" I stood the same time he did, both of us looking as if our families were dead. Which, they kinda were. "You're the one who's so gay he doesn't even try to hide it!"

"Shut-up, Rei! I'm not friggin' gay and I don't like rainbows like you!"

"Why the heck are you talking about rainbows?"

Sasuke sighed as he reluctantly walked over to me. His hands grasped my shoulders and he looked down at me. "How stupid are you?" My eye twitched unpleasantly as I gripped my fist behind my back. "Rainbows mean that yo-"

My hand reached his jaw in the strongest punch I was sure I had ever blown. He hit the wall of the kitchen as a small amount of blood splattered on the floor. Kakashi was going to kill us when he got back and saw that blood on his wood flooring. Sasuke seemed riposte, so he got back up and lunged at my stomach. Since he went so swiftly, I couldn't defend myself and got Sasuke's fist hitting my stomach with as much strength as I had used. Small droplets of blood escaped the corner of my mouth. And as clumber some as it was, I stood back up for the fight. But right as I did, Sasuke jumped on top of me. We wrestled back and forth as time went on. But as it went on, as our blood kept coming onto the wood, the closer Kakashi got to his home with Sakura and Naruto. Then, they opened the door to the house and caught sight of our battle. We both paused for a moment, catching our breaths. Suddenly, Sasuke blew a wicked punch at my left eye. Everything went blurry, but I still stayed awake. Sasuke and I had stopped, and to my lovable luck (sarcasm), I was now lying on top of Sasuke.

"You two, are in deep trouble." Kakashi spoke in a grim tone as he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up. "I just got this new flooring." His hand let go of my shirt, letting me stand by myself. "Now, what were you two arguing about?"

"Well Sasuke started talking about rainbows-"

"-Start from the beginning, Rei-"

"-I'm telling my side, and I-"

"-I know you weren't annoyed but he was speaking to-"

"-STOP…!" We both jumped when Kakashi interrupted our arguing. "Look, I don't want to hear it. If you want to argue, then fine, but do it while you're cleaning my floors."

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Sasuke, don't be such a butt, it was an accident." He didn't respond, but did grab my arm and throw me on the ground to the side of him. Before I could even open my eyes, he was on top of me…licking his lips

\------------------------------------  
My mind seemed to stop moving at a normal pace when I jumped down to the arena. Of course, Shikamaru groaned from my enthusiasm to fight. And since everybody thought I felt like a million-bucks, but I really felt like I was going to past out right there, I had to at least make a fake smirk in delight. Despite the people talking in the stands, I could take out Sasuke's snicker. He knew what was wrong with me, and didn't seem to even care. I glared up at him while walking to my position. Almost immediately the proctor spoke, "Alright, now don't poke each others eye out." Kabuto smirked, I gulped. "Begin!"

The next few seconds came out in a blur. One second I was standing about to fight, the next hurtling against the wall, head crushing in all. The large imprint of my head remained in the stone as I stood up, causing several gasps. Kabuto seemed untouched, and blissful, my true feelings were finally showing.

"So, you're not really that fast. But you have stamina, I'll give you that."

When he said that, my mind clicked into action. My feet carried me over to a wall and I soon started doing the hand-signs for what seemed like my only jutsu. Kabuto was already running at me and it was hard to finish without hyperventilating. Just as he was about to punch me, I back into the wall, surprised it had actually worked. Voices immediately erupted about the arena as they looked for my figure. And before they had another second to look, I was standing behind Kabuto punching the living daylights out of him. Right as I was about to use all my force in a punch, Kabuto let his hand swing unevenly towards me, making me fall back a little. Water came out of the eye he hit and a little bit of blood. My mind started spinning when I saw the blood; it was like a bad memory. While I stood, he was on the ground. My eyes were watering from the dirt on his hands, so my vision was blurry. He seemed to know this, grabbed a kunai, and swung it in my direction.

I regret not moving in time.

The kunai seemed to be aiming towards my eye that had gone black through vision, so I did not know what it was aiming at until he hit me. Tears came sprawling down my face almost instantly with a short scream. Kakashi gripped the railings, trying not to go and help me. He knew all I wanted to do was win this match, even if it meant losing an eye.

"It's a draw!" The proctor yelled and immediately Kakashi jumped down to keep me from falling to my knees. Both of my hands were over my gushing eye. The room seemed to be spinning and I couldn't hear anything. I did see Kakashi's mouth moving as people carried me away on a stretcher. Was he talking…to me? What was happening? I couldn't remember all thoughts were lost except confusion. Where's Sasuke to make me smile and where's Naruto to agree with me? Why can I only see out of one eye?

The ceiling seemed to fly above me, turning into two or three more every two seconds. It was so confusing, so weird, what was I supposed to do? A man's head appeared above me and mouthed the words, "She's still awake!" Suddenly the room stopped spinning and there was sudden pain in my chest. I erupted in a fit of coughing, not knowing where it had come from.

"Hold it down on the air, it's too much!" Was that…a voice?

"She's not breathing without it, we can't put it down." Another voice spoke, calmer this time. My coughing slowed after a minute. "I'll put the shot in, hold down her limbs!" A shot-oh geez…that felt weird.

"Good thing she's cooperating so far." The first man spoke, let's call him one.

"She won't when we take out the kunai." The second man spoke, let's call him two.

"Well let me do this one…" Wait a second, take out the kunai? Hearing that made me struggle under the grip of the medical Nin. They tried hard to keep me down, but I wouldn't let them. It would hurt too much, they weren't allowed! Out of nowhere, a piercing pain came from my right eye. I screeched out in the room, the feeling of blood covering half my face. "Damn it, the medicine didn't work quickly enough!" Tears came out of my left eye as it slammed shut. A searing pain came from my right eye again, making me screech in fear. Every part of my body was shaking and I couldn't help it. Were they really doing surgery on me when I was awake?! An hour past and it hurt the same, but I couldn't take it. There was a pit in my stomach that wanted them to stop so badly.

"Okay, now go get the bandages while we finish it off!" Footsteps went across the room, distracting me from the pain. Then it happened, a bolt of my nerves, and then…all pain was gone. I whimpered quietly as the roll-along bed started moving. A blanket went over my body when the bed finally stopped and footsteps became quieter and quieter.

"R-Rei…?" I wanted to open my eyes to see his face, but couldn't seem to manage. My whole upper face had gone numb.

"Stay quiet, Sasuke, she needs her rest." Kakashi-Sensei whispered to him as my whimpers echoed in the room. I was so scared right there, even if Kakashi and Sasuke were there. I had just gotten out of the most on-going pain of my life, how was I supposed to act normal? All I could do was cry and hope I'd be alright, hope I'd be back to normal soon. "Its okay, Rei, you're okay." Kakashi stroked my hair, talking to me quietly. Biting my bottom lip, I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillow. "I'm going to be watching the fights, keep an eye on her, Sasuke." I heard no reply, but I did hear Kakashi disappear.

"Rei, what did they do to you?" I felt a hand touch my hair, making me jump from fright. "Please calm down…"

"…Scared…" That was all I could manage to say to him through the constant tears.

"It'll be alright, you're better now. No medical Nin will ever touch you again." The hand stroked my hair, trying to calm me. I couldn't believe his words, I just kept crying. "Sshh…I'm here with you…no reason to cry." Butterflies erupted in my stomach when I felt a hand move my head towards my left and then kiss my forehead. Sasuke kept stroking my hair until I had stopped crying completely. When I did stop, he kissed me on the forehead one last time-making most of the numbness leave-and then went back into his own hospital bed. Then I just let time pass over me, trying to go to sleep. It was so aggravating, I had to groan.

"Ugh…"

"Shut-up, I'm trying to sleep."

"UGH!"

"I said shut-up!" Sasuke threw his empty cup at me. It didn't even make it onto my hospital bed which was next to his, a small gap in between.

"Ha-ha." I said with my eye still closed.

Sasuke growled under his breath and turned to face the other way. Not one of us spoke after that, although Sasuke did turn around to face me, which I could only tell by sound. He seemed ambivalent to speak to me, so I said nothing as well. It was comfortable in the bed…except for my flaring eye that had just gotten stitches. Which I didn't even think was possible. "Does it hurt?" My head turned toward him or at least what I thought he was facing. "Other way." I looked the other way, but I still had no feeling in either of my eye from medicine, so I didn't open either.

"It hurts worse than before." I couldn't stop the crack in my voice, even if I could stop the tears. My heart-beat throbbed in my ear as my stomach was filled with butterflies. I could absolutely not cry in front of Sasuke. So what if I had in the past, I was older now.

Suddenly, a soft finger wiped away an unknown tear on my face. "You're crying." Sasuke stated in a whisper. Oh no, there were those butterflies.

"Wouldn't you cry if you got a kunai thrown at your eye, and then got stitches for your eye and the medication didn't work so you felt everything?" My voice came out in a whisper as well, making it hard to understand when my voice cracked again. Sasuke wiped a few more tears away from my eye and let his hand fall. That's when the door opened to the room, and Kiba got put in the bed next to me.

Almost immediately he noticed how Sasuke and I were facing each other. "Why are you two facing each other?" I rolled over on my back. Sasuke rolled over on to his other side. "Oh, so neither of you two will talk to me, fine then!"

"I want pain medication!" I grabbed the red button and pushed it down hard.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I want pain medication!" Sasuke wasn't pleased by the way I said that. So he pushed down his button.

"She doesn't want it."

"Yes I do!"

"Then come and get the button, you have to learn to be nicer, Rei!"

My hand then went waving around for Sasuke's button. I abruptly found one and that's when Kiba got involved. "Hey, that's my button!"

"Other side, Rei, it's not that hard to know where I am!" My head swung over in his direction. Little did I know as I reached for his button, that I was nearly hanging off the bed; and with that, I fell flat on my face on the floor. Kakashi then entered the room, afraid of my stupidity. Kiba broke out into a fit of laughter, putting up his button. Sasuke put his up as well, but he didn't laugh, he merely smiled.

"Oh brother…" Kakashi spoke while taking my button and putting it up. "Sasuke can you help her?"

"Nope." Sasuke just stared down at me indifferently.

Sighing, my sensei pulled me up and onto my bed. Now my face was in the pillow and the blankets were over my shoulders. He wanted me to sleep, badly.

"I heard you guys while I was down stairs in the lobby, the nurses were giggling-uncontrollably while listening to you three." He sighed, seemingly embarrassed. "Rei, they've got some medicine coming up for your eye…but you'll need to sit up."

"Thank-you," I sat up in bed. Luckily, the people in the hospital had let me keep my normal attire on…despite the blood stains. Kiba seemed to notice the blood stains and turned away. Sasuke didn't turn away, but I couldn't tell that. A couple moments later and a nurse walked through the room.

"Hello," she spoke in a cheerful tone, but it was easy to sniff out the lies and the real boredom she carried with her. "Now then, please sit carefully while I remove the eye patch." She removed it slowly, careful not to cause any irritation from me. But what irritated me was how slow she was going. I couldn't feel what she was doing in that eye, most likely eye drops. And then she was done a few seconds later, putting a new eye patch over my eye. When she left the room, Kiba immediately spoke.

"You got stitches on your eye; since when is that possible?"

I didn't answer him, but instead lied down and got under the covers. My head landed on the pillow in a lazy manner as I searched for sleep. Kiba kept groaning every few seconds as Sasuke kept turning in his bed. This was annoying; it was too hard to sleep. Groaning, I pulled a pillow over my head. Surprisingly, I found sleep easily like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm fine guys, seriously, can't I just go already?" A woman sighed after Kiba's pleading, the only thing that woke me up. "Please, it's boring here…well, ever since Rei fell asleep."

"Ugh…"I groaned quietly, flipping over to the other side of my bed. The room then fell quiet for a few moments.

"Kiba, you should learn to talk quieter, you woke her up!" Kurenai, it was Kurenai who was the lady speaking.

"It doesn't matter how quiet you speak. It only matters what words you use." I looked over at them, this time knowing which direction, and suddenly realized how confusing my words were. "…Never mind."

"Rei, wipe your mouth off." Kurenai said, and I did as told. I had been drooling…again.

"Sorry," I laid my head back down on the pillow and waited for more talking, but none came. When I looked up and slightly opened my normal eye, Kiba was gone, and so was Sasuke. I groaned, feeling alone. Because of this, I fell back asleep.

This time when I woke up, it was because of Naruto shaking me. "Come on, Rei, come on, you have to wake up or else you can't leave for another week!" Hearing this, I forced my normal eye open and sat up immediately. He wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand and grabbed my wrist. "Now get out of bed, it'll make you show him that you can stand and walk!" Usually I would gripe when somebody told me to get out of bed seconds after I had awoken from slumber, but I did not want to stay here any longer, not alone. My bare feet touched the cool floor and I stood, only a little wobbly from all the sleep. Soon I found my balance, and Kakashi seemed to notice what was going on when he walked into the room. But, he didn’t speak, just gestured us to come with him.

He gave me my shoes on the way, which I was grateful for. The feelings of a hospital's tiled floor just sent chills up your spine, unpleasantly.

Kakashi signed me out quickly and then disappeared once outside the hospital. Naruto grabbed my wrist and started dragging me somewhere. "You're going to love it Rei, it's going to be so awesome! Just the thing you need after being in the hospital for a week and half!" My jaw dropped, did I sleep that long?

"So who's in the finals?" I asked him.

"Me," He said that one proudly, and first. "Neji Hyuga, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, that weird girl with ponytails…" I smiled at him kindly, knowing that he hadn't done that on purpose. And as we walked, all I really wanted to do was just go home and relax. "Oh, and Sasuke is in the finals. He hasn’t been around much; kinda left the hospital by himself without being told to." Naruto smiled.

"Where are you taking me, Naruto?" He giggled while his thoughts seemed to erupt in his mind.

"Someplace special…"His voice drifted off into his only little dream world which made me nervous. Suddenly he stopped, and I looked up at the sign in front of us:

Konoha Hot-spring   
New: Mixed Bathing Available

That's when I sighed, and started to walk away. Naruto just chuckled a bit and walked the other way, amused by his stupid plan. "He could have at least done a better job…"I shook my head, not knowing where I was going. Then something hit me, not a thought, an actual object. I looked in the direction from where it was thrown and saw a man in the shadows…"Get out from under there, Sasuke it's not that hard to comprehend the bird hair to be yours!"

"Would you just shut-up and get over here, geez Rei!" People stared at me as I walked over there. Once over there, no more people looked. In the shadows, it was surprisingly easier to see Sasuke's facial expression. He seemed angry at first, but soon his face softened into a half-smile. "Look, I need you to spend the night at my house."

My heart stopped completely.

"Sa...s…u…" I couldn't finish his name and I was sure my cheeks couldn't be anymore red.

He didn't say anything, but soon his face fell into a smirk. "So you are a fan-girl, aren't you?" He messed with a strand of my hair, making me lose my breath. "Or do you just…love me?"

My mind couldn't think of any reason why Sasuke would like me; I was always so mean to him. And I didn't even think that I liked him…until now. Before I could start breathing again, he started leaning forward and I finally smelt him. "K…Kiba?" He stopped his movements and his face frowned.

"Dang it," He said while turning back to normal. "Tricked ya', didn't I?"

"Why does everybody have to trick me right after I get out of the hospital?!" I glared at him with my one seeable eye.

"By the way, when are you getting that bandage off your eye?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I'll have to go ask the nurses there." He nodded in agreement.

"See ya' later then, next time Akamaru will be with me." He waved good-bye and I waved back.

Moments past and I just stood there until I finally found out what to do. "Even if he's not home, it'll be a good hiding place." My feet then carried me towards my new destination…actually, I didn't have a destination before, and so this was my first destination for the day. When I finally got to the destination, I acted as casual as I could while walking through the giant stone walls of a clan that wasn't mine. I walked up to door and knocked. Footsteps were heard from inside which I was happy for. He wasn't shocked when he opened the door, either. He just held it open for me to come in. The only part that made me hesitate was what Sasuke was wearing…wait, not wearing. All he wore was a towel wrapped around his lower body area. He had a toothbrush in his mouth as well; he was obviously getting ready for something. Sasuke closed the front door firmly once I had stepped in. He led me to his kitchen, even though I knew the way.

It was a large room with wood flooring and wood walls. On the east side of the room there were glass sliding doors leading outside into what he called his garden, even though all the plants were dead. His table in the kitchen was circular, holding five metal chairs total. I took a seat in one of the chairs and Sasuke walked over to the sink and spit out the toothpaste and put his toothbrush down on the metal part of the sink after rinsing it off. "Want some pain killer?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you get…?"

"Get dressed? Nah, it'll be fun dressed like this with you here." My cheeks flared up and he smirked. "See what I mean, you instantly turn red just by one pick-up line. Now, do you want some pain killer?"

I'd never seen Sasuke talk so much in one breath. It was unbelievable what I could get out of him when it was just us two.

Moments then past as I thought about this while Sasuke's annoyance level went up higher. "That's it, I'm getting you pain killer. It probably slowed down your brain or somethin'…" He muttered the last part. His hand reached up towards the top shelf of a cabinet and pulled down a small bottle filled with pills. Opening the top was easy for him, but actually getting the pill was challenging. Finally he got it, and he placed the lid back on the bottle gracefully and put it up. He put the pill on the counter, which was spotless white, and he went to go get a glass of water.

"So Naruto says you left the hospital without permission?" My voice came out weak, much to my dislike. Sasuke facial expression didn't change but the era he gave off did. Silently, he set the water on the table in front of me and put the pill in my hand. He then walked over to the seat across from me and sat down.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal. I just fainted from whatever's on my neck now…" Now he was mumbling, his voice weaker than mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Where in this world did I get those words from?

"I'm not your boyfriend, Rei." His use of words startled the both of us. Luckily, the shock helped me swallow the pill. It usually took my ten minutes to try to swallow a pill.

Rolling my eyes, I finished the water quickly. "Thanks, boyfriend." My sarcasm was easy to here, even for his ears.

"No problem, sweetheart." He made a fake kissy-face at me and I laughed. "I'm not used to this."

"Sarcasm, but you rock at that!" I gave him two thumbs-up and he frowned.

"You know in some countries sticking up thumbs and/or a thumb means the pinkie here." I laughed half-heartedly. Sasuke only smiled a little, afraid to actually laugh.

"Honey, why aren't you laughing?" I continued on with our game from before. He smiled more, almost towards a grin.

"Babe, it's not your fault, it's just…we're not…"

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Since his hands were on the table, my hands went over his. Electricity shocked me in a manner that I did not recognize, but I didn't let go of his hands.

"We…can we talk about this someplace else?" I didn't have a moment to blink before he had stood up, grasped my hand, and started leading me someplace different. My cheeks flared up once we started climbing the steps. He had one hand holding up the towel, the other hand holding mine in what I thought was delight for him. Once at the top, he led me somewhere I did not know. I had never been upstairs, only downstairs. But when he walked me into his room, I nearly choked on my own spit.

What were we doing here?

"Sit, I have to go get dressed." I didn't move at first but I soon gave in and walked over to the bed, sitting down. He went to go get some clothes from his dresser and then left the room. Couldn't he have just left me down stairs and then he could go back down stairs? But apparently, that wasn't the case. He came back quickly, fully dressed, hair seeming to still be a bit damp. "Now lie down."

"What for, are you going to examine my eye or something?"

"Yes." He answered it calmly, slowly pushing me down onto the bed, legs still dangling off. Sasuke crawled on top of me and cautiously removed the band-aid from my eye. Of course, I couldn't see anything from it. "How's the view with it?"

I scoffed, "What are you a doctor?"

His face leaned close to mine, his warm breath striking the lower half of my face with every breath. I didn't complain though, I could barely even breathe. And I had a feeling that this was probably the last time he would ever do this to me…or whatever. I had no clue what he was trying to do. "Rei, did your Kekkei Genkai involve your eye in any form of way?"

The edges of my mouth went from side to side as I thought. "I'm not sure…maybe it needs it or maybe it doesn't." Sasuke seemed puzzled at first, but soon shook it away.

"Does it bother you that your eye is no longer orange?" He seemed more devastated than I was at the moment.

"Looks aren't everything, Sasuke." I smiled at him politely. While smiling as well, Sasuke put the band-aid back over my eye. Then he casually crawled off of me and threw a towel at me.

"Go take a shower. I'll go get you some of your clothes." My eye twitched, take a shower…here? "You were here to hide from living people, weren't you? Well that means that you should stay here for the night." My heart sped up, remembering Kiba's words.

Sasuke snickered and left the room, closing the door behind him.

My cheeks were red while I was taking a shower. My thoughts seemed to tumble over, losing all sanity. The first time ever spending the night at a friend's house and it was a boy's. How pathetically weird was that story? Once out of the shower, I discovered a devastating fact. Sasuke wasn't here yet, which meant I was left alone with a towel wrapped around me, no band-aid for my eye, and the feeling of stupidity all over.

After a few moments past, I decided to check in Sasuke's room. Cautiously, I slid through the small area between the wall and the door. There, sitting on Sasuke's bed, was my normal dressing attire and a new band-aid for my eye. Sighing with relief, I slid it on quickly, patted on the band-aid, and left his room with damp hair. I then walked through the whole house, step by step, just to see if he was anywhere. At last, I found him in his kitchen, on the phone. He didn't seem to notice my presence so I silently walked into the room.

Wait…what was I being nice for? Well, he had done nice things for me; I guess that's something to be nice for. But still, this was Sasuke, and…it wasn't Sasuke because he was being so nice. Once off the phone, he explained that he had ordered pizza for dinner, and I couldn't argue.

My stomach wanted food badly.

"It'll be here soon." Sasuke could tell by my hesitation to sit down that I was hungry.

"Soon isn't soon, soon is in a couple of seconds, the soon you're talking about is far away soon, like thirty minutes soon!"

"What…?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, can I see your eye again?"

"Is it that interesting? Or do you just wanna get on top of me again?" He flinched and got to his feet.

"The first one, now come on, to the couch." The couch wasn't far away from the kitchen, much to my dislike. Sasuke gestured towards the couch, and I reluctantly lay down on the cushy couch. This time when Sasuke tried to get on top of me, I stuck my legs up in the air so he couldn't. He seemed aggravated by this, but just stepped over my upper half and moved my head onto the arm-wrest.

"This feels wrong." I said, letting my legs fall on the couch now. Sasuke made no movements; he just glared down at me. "Now it feels scary."

He smirked in his own wicked pleasure while moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You act tough, Rei. But really you're just innocent and naïve." My normal eye twitched, and somehow it made the other one sting. "Be careful," His voice suddenly changed to as hard as stone. "You don't want to have to get stitches again."

My own fear filled the large living area.

His hand slowly reached for the band-aid but my hand slapped his away. He growled lightly, making a snarl. "Rei-"

"-NO!" I finished off his sentence, knowing he wouldn't enjoy that. "You called me naïve and innocent and for that you have to play!" My mouth and vocals spoke too quickly for my mind, so I messed up the last word.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed in an inappropriate manner. "You…play…what the heck are you talking about, Rei?!"

"My words came out wrong!!" I spoke quickly and in a frantic tone. Oh god no, this could not be happening!

"So your words decided to just suddenly sound wrong right when I was sitting on top of you?" His voice came out slow and easy, like he was trying to not make the same mistake I had. Now my cheeks grew red, my 'eye' glaring up at him.

"You've got some sick mind, don't you Sasuke?" I asked him, raising both my hands to push him off of me. Sasuke grasped my wrists right as they reached his chest.

"And you've got some sick movements, don't you Rei?" He smirked at his words. And then he actually sat on me. He was relying on his feet to keep his body above me earlier, but now he just didn't want to.

Baby.

"You're sitting on my…yeah." Our cheeks didn't stop glowing at that one, so he looked up at the ceiling. "So Sasuke," He looked down at me. "Do you do this to a lot of girls?"

"Rei, you're the only girl I'm not related to who has ever been in my house!" He placed down my hands…on his legs.

"Sasuke, that's like weird to have my hands there!" I crossed my arms, which was hard to do due where he was sitting on me.

"It's weird to be sitting in this position…!" He mumbled it, both of his eyes closing, cheeks never losing their color. Mine didn't either, so I just decided to close my eye too. "You're comfy though…" I tried to ignore his comment, and just sit there, hoping he'd get off me. But the more time he did the more tense the air grew. It was between the two of us, that's all I could conjure.

"Sasuke, is somebody else supposed to come here?"

"Not tonight."

"Then why are you acting so tense."

"Well, I'm not sure if he's coming tonight or not." My eyes widened.

"You're not gay…are you? I mean, you're comfortable while sitting on top of me, you only stare at guys-"

"-I stare at you."

Glaring with one eye I continued, "And now you're talking about having a guy over at your place at night."

"It's our sensei, Rei, that's why you probably won't see me all this month. He's supposed to come here tonight to tell me about the new jutsu." My tongue clicked, idiot.

"So he is coming tonight." He looked baffled for a moment, but soon nodded his head yes. My smirk came across my face…scarily, his did too.

"He's watching us, right now." That's when my nerves kicked in. Before I could try and get free, he put both of his hands on my shoulders. "Our sensei's a pervert. He's thinking we'll make out…so for him to appear, we have to pretend." I may not have wanted to agree, but it made sense. So as Sasuke bent down, his face over mine, his lips just glazed over my left cheek. That was fine, it didn't hurt and I didn't feel much. Just a little bit of having to breathe deeply to stay calm and keeping my hands on his neck. Suddenly, the door to the house rang. Me being the idiot forgetting about the situation, I turned my head to my left. That's when I snapped back to the situation. Our lips were touching for a couple of seconds, until Sasuke finally moved his lips up from mine. "I couldn't tell…I swear." He looked me in the eyes and I could pretty much taste the honesty…scratch the taste part. "But…" Suddenly his voice turned dark. "I can now."

My eye closed on its own as both of Sasuke's closed. In my mind, I wanted to object with all I had, but in my gut and heart…I didn't want him to move a muscle. This was just too natural, kissing Sasuke…on the lips. I had done it before as a joke, but now it was real. And the kiss was from him, not me. But never had I prepared for him sticking his tongue in my mouth, and roll over every inch of it. I had read this in a book before, I knew I was supposed to do the same with him, but I couldn't. Now my gut was telling me somebody else was watching.

"And I thought you two were faking." My teeth slammed down onto his tongue as both of our eyes shot open by our sensei's voice.

"OW!" Sasuke bellowed as his throbbing tongue came out of my mouth.

"Kakashi-Sensei surprised me!"

"That's no exthuse!" I let out a laugh by how he couldn't talk right, moron. It was his fault he started making out with me.

"I rang the doorbell…" Kakashi interrupted our fight. "But no one answered for a little bit, so I decided to just come in. I'm sorry to see that you two were busy." Our cheeks erupted a fiery red, as we stared at him standing there. "May I ask why Rei is here at nine P.M.?"

The whole room fell silent. Sasuke and I did not want to answer.

"Apparently not…sorry I asked. Tomorrow can both of you meet me outside the village packed for a week's trip?" Both of us nodded…but I didn’t like the sound of that. Gone for a week with two perverts, one wants me to kiss Sasuke, the other wanting him to leave as we kiss in peace. "So long then, see you tomorrow!"

With a final poof he was gone, leaving Sasuke and I embarrassed.

"Um…how's your tongue?" I finally spoke, and Sasuke just stared at me with flaming cheeks.

"It hurts." He stated vigorously, crossing his arms.

"Well, sorry, Mr. Baby!" He glared at me, cheeks now only a light pink. "Now tell me…why did you continue to kiss me?"

"You tasted good." My cheeks turned bright red and I turned to look at the couch's pattern. Sasuke then seemed to realize what he had said, and his mouth opened like he was going to say something, but then he closed it.

"Tasted like what?"

"Tomatoes."

I laughed out loud, "Idiot, I haven't eaten tomatoes since I started being a ninja!" I grinned up at him, he merely smiled half-heartedly.

"Then let me make sure my senses aren't lying." My face fell into an indifferent look as he bent down once more to kiss me. Our lips met for only a couple of seconds, but when it did it felt good, felt right, and it felt like forever. When they parted, he kept his eyes closed, still bending over me. "Yep, definitely tomatoes…" His tongue licked my bottom lip and I just about stopped breathing. He chuckled darkly, a smirk stained on his face.

"Sasuke, we're only twelve."

"I'm thirteen and you're about to turn thirteen in four months."

"Yeah, four months, I'm only a little over half!"

"Rei, when you were eleven you got drunk in a tavern."

My mouth fell silent. I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, I did not remember that. But then again, I bet it was true, when you're drunk you can't remember anything. Silence crept in the air, making it stiff. I had to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Then I thought of it…Sasuke liked to kiss me, but did he actually have feelings for me?

"Sasuke, if you like the…um…taste of my mouth-" Before I could finish Sasuke silenced me with a finger over my mouth.

"I do have feelings for you, Rei." He cringed for a moment, like he wanted to deny it. But then he straightened up and looked into my wide eye. "Do you…feel the same?"

"Y-yes…" My heart sped up into my ear-drum loudly, making me swallow in nervousness. "So…we're…together?"

"I guess so." We both sat there for a moment, taking it in. Together, Sasuke and I was now a couple. Thinking of it sent shivers down my spine and nervousness through my feelings. I had no clue how to act like a…a girlfriend. "Are you cold or something?" Sasuke gave me a peculiar look.

"Sasuke, you're sitting on top of me after kissing me, do you think I wouldn't be warm?" Awkwardness came out of my words. Blushing lightly Sasuke looked around the room, but my eyes stayed on his nervous face. After a couple moments he gave in and looked at me. He had this look in his eye that said he wanted to do something, which made me feel anxiety.

Soon he spoke, "I've been wanting to do this for a while…" He smirked and bent down. Our lips touched once again, but this time it felt different. Was it passion…or longing? His hands went through my hair and stayed behind my head quietly. Every part of me seemed to tingle as his tongue traveled my mouth for the second time that night. Timidly, my hands got lost in his hair making him lean in closer. Slowly seconds pasted between the two of us, every one lasting longer than the other. The doorbell suddenly rang, making Sasuke draw his tongue back quickly. We both looked towards the direction of the doorway, knowing what it was. "Dang it…" Sasuke mumbled and got off me, walking towards the door while digging in his pockets.

Without any sound, I breathed in and out deeply, trying to catch myself. I had just kissed Sasuke, and it wasn't even a normal kiss. It could be considered making-out, or it couldn't. "Are you going to come and eat or not?" Sasuke called to me, making me breathe a deep breath one last time and sit up. I got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, where I found Sasuke setting out plates and cups. "

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"You deserve it, don’t deny it!" Whimpering, I cut deeper into my arm. Why was I going along with him? How did I get here? "You sliced your parents to pieces, now it's your turn to get sliced!" Sasuke leaned down and made the knife go n deeper. It was him…it was him telling me these awful things. "Remember how you killed them, and think of what you deserve!"

"Y…yes…!" I stuttered, trying to gain my breath as my blood fell through the black flooring. Pushing harder than before on the knife, it started cutting into a bone. I screamed a bit, as my eyes shot open.

~~End Dream~~

"Rei, Rei!" I shook vigorously, not knowing where I was. Sasuke was looking at me with wide eyes, making me wonder what had happened. "Rei, are you alright?" The dream came back to my thoughts, making me push him away and run out of the room. I headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find a knife. Opened one drawer, nothing but medical kits was in it. Right as I moved onto the next door Sasuke was in the room, watching me. Second drawer, yes, knives! I took the sharpest one and held my hand over the sink, not realizing what I was going to do at first. "Rei…what are you-?" Sasuke, the dream, and a knife, I remember now. Without thinking, I made a cut in my left arm, lower mid section. Biting my lower lip, I tried to not cry out from the pain. What was wrong with me? "Rei, stop-" Before he could finish, I cut another gash over the other one, making an "x". Right as I was about to make another one Sasuke grabbed me from behind, taking the knife and throwing it across the room. I tried to struggle away, hoping he would understand. But he didn't, he wouldn't let go of me. "Stop struggling!" He hollered at me, making me suddenly stop. He kept one of his arms around me tightly, barely letting me breath, as his other hand got a towel of an unknown color in the darkness. His other hand still wrapped around my grasped my wrist as his other hand placed the towel over the scars. He added pressure to try to get it to stop bleeding, to making it stop stinging. Tears were forming in my eyes, thinking of how many times I had had that dream. It was only now that I obeyed it, and saw how much pain and yet excitement it caused. I tried to get out of his grip, but I ended up only making him fall backwards, taking me in his lap. "Why?" His voice was angry, distressed, and I couldn't answer. "Fine, don't answer, but we're not leaving this position until-"

"I deserved it…!" I replied, tears coming out. "My parents died from blood loss, it's only fair that I-"

"They tried to kill you, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"But I did what they tried to do!"

"Stop letting dreams and one night take over you, I don't care how many people you've killed, don't ever hurt yourself!" I couldn't reply. I needed to catch my breath. I was feeling light-headed from the lack of air and from the loss of blood, and Sasuke knew that. Cautiously, Sasuke brought up the towel to see it had stopped bleeding. He wiped off the remains of the blood and threw the towel on the ground, not saying a word. Inaudibly, Sasuke brought me into a tight hug, tighter than he'd ever hugged me before. After a moment or two of silence I heard sniffling and felt wetness on my shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, gripping his arm tightly with my right hand.

"Because…you don't deserve anything…anything bad to happen to you…!" He cared, Sasuke actually cared about me. My stomach tightened into a thousand knots once he had said that. Sniffling once more, Sasuke brought me as close as he could to himself. Ten minutes past of staying like that, and I didn't want him to stop. Just having him hug me made me go insane on the inside. He suddenly moved, making me jump lightly. Sighing he said, "Calm down…I'm just going to move us." He let go of me and stood up, but immediately bent back down and picked me up bridal style. Inside I exploded with joy as he carried me up the stairs…heading towards his bedroom. We were too young to sleep in the same bed, but right now he probably didn't want me to have nightmares. He held my tiny body with only one arm as the other one pulled the covers back. Then he placed me down and sat down next to me. Shyly I laid down in the bed as Sasuke brought the covers over the two of us. He lay down once we were both covered, and then he kissed my forehead, waiting for me to go to sleep.

===================================  
My green orbs widened as I saw Rei's figure falling limply. Her eyes were half-open but filled with blankness. Suddenly she fell onto a tree branch, side hitting it hard, along with the sound or a crack. Before she could fall anymore Naruto grasped her arm and held her, trying to hear a heart-beat. My eyes darted towards Sasuke, who was in pure shock, shaking all over. "You…" Naruto started to speak. "You…killed my friend!"

That was when my heart stopped. Rei…actually dead, it couldn't be! My mind flashed to the first time I had ever seen Rei:

"Just look at her, what's with that attitude?" My head turned towards the girl of which my friends where speaking about. "Tch, she probably thinks she's just so beautiful." The truth was she was beautiful. Her long black hair looked silky and soft, and her eyes were like the golden rings in fire. Her body was dainty looking, but you could tell she had muscles hidden underneath the pale skin.

"Did you hear why she was switched into the special class after two weeks of not being here?" I glanced back at my friend, but looked fully back at her when I found she was looking at me directly.

"What happened?"

"She killed her parents."

It took me a moment to respond, "So...she's like a rose? Beautiful but has thorns?" The two of them scowled and turned away from me, walking away. Cautiously I looked back at her, only to see her scowling at me. Before I could even make a face back she was out the window and walking away in the courtyard.

I had been jealous of her. I had hoped she'd disappear. At first I had been curious, but when she scowled at me, like she did to everyone else, I started loathing her. She had beauty, a perfect figure, never torn up or crying for her dead family. She was cold-blooded…like I had become for hating her. Then one day I decided to talk to her when we were both ten:

Taking a deep breath, I walked in front of Rei, who had been sitting in the exact same spot for over an hour. "H-hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." Her gaze went towards my face, and I froze. She had a pointless look on her face, not even a scowl. "I was wondering if-"

"I don't accept offers, Sakura." The way she said my name made me want to cry, but I held myself together.

"Okay then…"

I stood there for a while, thinking if I should say anything else. When I finally thought of something and looked up, she was glaring at me. "But I'd like you to know, you're not going to make any friends like that."

She laughed out loud, making my confidence slip into her grasp. But instead of her retorting, she just walked away…her laughter drifting in the air.

The next day she met Ino, and somehow, Ino and she became best friends. After about a year, though, she got into exactly thirty-two fights-winning all-in one week. She was switched into a new class…my class. But what made me tick the most was how Sasuke had interest in her, how he talked to her, how he actually went places with her. Then one day…it all went down-hill for the two. They didn't speak, go anywhere, or even spare a glance. That's when I got curious:

"So, why are you and Sasuke not talking?" She stopped walking and turned to face me, her eyes in a glare. "Everyone's curious, what happened?" Her cheeks flushed unexpectedly.

Then she spoke, "Fuck off."

I was baffled for a moment, but then got more curious. She sensed it easily, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "Why don't you just go ask him yourself?" Then she turned and ran off so quick I didn't see her, but did hear a small sniffle. She had cried…what had happened?

"Sakura-" I got brought back to life when I heard my name called from Naruto. Out of nowhere I was thrown against the tree I was standing on. My eyes opened wide to see Naruto trying to fend off the white person that meant Rei…? I turned to see Sasuke trying to wake up Rei, his cheeks glimmering. Slowly I stood and reached in my back pockets. There they were, the pills that were supposed to help you breath. Iruka had given them to me for a reason, was this it? I jumped over beside Sasuke, who now had a blank expression.

"Sasuke, give her this, it should help. If it doesn't then…" His head turned and hand went up. Shaking I handed him the small pill, and he gladly grasped it in his scarred hands. We both turned to Rei's head-eyes now closed-as Sasuke put the pill in her mouth and made her swallow. Two minutes past…nothing. Tears were now coming to my eyes as I checked for her heart-beat. There was barely a pulse, only heard every six seconds.

"No…" Sasuke let go of her limp body now and hit the tree hard, anger easily seen. "It's my fault…"

"Please Rei, wake up…!" Dead air happened then, making me cry out in sobs.

~~Rei's POV~~

Every part of my body felt like lead, unable to move. My heart would move, but nothing else. My eyes wouldn't open, but I could feel them squirming to see life under the eye-lids. Dryness stayed in my throat as sound came in my ears not normally this loud. I felt something creep against my neck, making me shiver, my body squirming lightly. Feeling that life in my body gave me hope, trying to open my eyes more than ever now. Finally they opened, to see the forest of death trees looming over me. I moved my head to the side and suddenly the whole forest span in circles. Forcing my aching body to move I stood, my side searing with pain. I turned my head back and forth, trying to see at least one person. The room didn't help though, since it turned up and down yet stayed in that same position. Stumbling, I took a few steps forward on the tree branch, still looking for someone. Finally I focused on something orange and hanging on a tree by a kunai, confusing me.

"Naruto…?"

"Sasuke move!" Sakura's voice made me turn to the left and see Sasuke being thrown onto a lower branch. The enemy was heading towards Sakura who was dumb-struck. Immediately I forced my body to jump in front of her, to only have a snake-like tongue wrapped around my neck, choking me. "Rei, y-you're alive!" The man's tongue left my throat, dropping me.

For the second time that day I forced myself to stand, glaring at the man who seemed to be moving along with the branch. Before I could blink he was gone and beside Sasuke, his teeth digging into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed out in pain when he stopped and disappeared after whispering something to Sasuke.

The sun started setting as I tried to see normally, but couldn't. "I'll get Naruto…" I stuttered on my walking while grabbing the kunai out of Naruto's jacket, throwing it on the ground, and then holding him up barely. Soon from what I was seeing was giving me a headache, making me fall to my knees on the branch.

"Don't worry Rei! I'll go put Sasuke and Naruto down there. J-just hold on for a couple of moments!" Naruto's body's left my side as Sakura took him down on the ground. A minute past and soon an arm wrapped around me. I couldn't argue with Sakura now, I was in no condition to even thinking of jumping down the branches. So as she carried me down and set me on the ground, I just needed to thank her. "Rei, d-do you need anything?"

"Water…" I choked out the words, my throat dry. I heard her shuffling and soon felt water being poured into my mouth. I drank it and rolled onto my stomach, grasping my side. What had happened to my side?

~~ 2:35 A.M. ~~

Shivering, I tried to sleep on the cold ground. I hadn't been able to yet since I had awoken, and it made me feel deader than ever. My side hurt worse every moment and my eyes burned from the constant tears falling, dirt in my eyes. A wet towel was on my forehead, apparently trying to keep my fever down. But it didn't help. It just made me want to curl up in my own bed. I heard a shuffle from around me, making my eyes open quickly to see Sakura moving away from Sasuke, Naruto, and me. After a couple of seconds she stopped walking and then disappeared into the darkness after jumping up. Thinking she was the least of my worries I looked over at Sasuke who lay beside me. Usually, I would hate Sasuke and wish he'd disappear, but right now his face was strangely comforting. "Sasuke…!" I choked out his name. Of course, he didn't flinch nor speak; he just lay there like he was dead. My hand reached out to be greeted by his warm skin, but was instead yelled out by his chills. Sending a sudden current of coldness through my body, I moved my hand back to grip my side which stung. Then I tried to warm up to myself, and fell asleep in a daze.

~~ 3:54 P.M. ~~

"I say we wake Rei up next!"

"Don't bother her, Naruto! We should just be glad she's not dead!"

"I know, but who's gonna carry her?"

"I would."

"Sasuke, go somewhere else."

"No you moron, you heard Kakashi give me specific orders to take care of Rei."

On and on the conversation went…seeming as nothing could stop their constant nonsense.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Come." Sasuke flicked my back but I didn't respond. "Come on, Rei." He tried to grab my hand but I slapped him away. Sighing grouchily, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

How embarrassing.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke walked for about two minutes out into the forest and then roughly put me on the ground.

"Don't tell Naruto about the marking, got it?"

"That all, geez, you act like I'm a moron."

"You are a moron, that's why I had to carry you." My cheeks grew pink as I stared at his stern look. "By the way, never jump between me and an enemy ever again, got it?"

"Nope!" I stated happily while standing and ruffling his hair. "Come back when you're ready!" Sasuke grasped my hand and pulled me back down to the ground and in front of him.

"Did he bite you?" Shaking my head 'no', I stood and pulled him up. He watched me as I walked away, not really caring if he was following or not. "Wait," Stopping dead in my tracks, I looked over my shoulder and stared at him indifferently. "Did it hurt when you fell?"

"It felt terrible!" Sarcasm spilled out of my mouth which made him frown more than usual. Sighing I gave in, "I was already out, it didn't hurt until I woke up." Nodding, Sasuke started to follow me back. When we got back it looked the same as before, nobody had moved. Ino glanced at me with a small smirk and Sakura glared, but other than that no difference. Ino gestured for me to go towards her which I did gloomily. "Yes, Ino, what is your perverted wisdom you wish to-?"

"-Sit down, god, you always joke around." Unwillingly I sat down in front of her to hear her thoughts. They would either be about who she liked, what her hair looked like, or about Sasuke. "So I was thinking you should ask Sasuke out, he seems to like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? I mean come on, Rei; the hottest guy in Konoha likes you!"

"Excuse me?" Now Shikamaru cut in after just walking by. Now he was sitting beside us, staring at Ino the same way I was. "Mr. Hot-shot wouldn't like anybody."

"Stop being jealous, Shikamaru."

"I'm not. I just think you're looking over the situation." As sad as it sounded Shikamaru was more logical on boys than us two. He may be male, and a lazy one at that, but he was not female and would know better than us.

"What are you all talking about?" Naruto then cut in, sitting across from Shikamaru.

"Gosh, boys are so stupid! Come on Rei, we have more to discuss!" Groaning I lied down on my back and looked at the small patches of sun seeking through the tree branches. Naruto poked my side to see if I was okay which made me wince. Immediately he drew back his hand with a sheepish smile. After a couple of minutes I heard Ino and her team leave, along with Neji's. Right as I was getting comfortable in the dry grass, somebody pulled me up. Surprisingly I recognized Sasuke's skin against mine, which made me feel way too close to him.

"We'll have to wrap some of our wounds right now, and then we'll go find some food and discuss our situation." Sasuke explained while leading me somewhere. "I'm going to take care of Rei's side, don't follow us Naruto." My cheeks flared up when he said that. It only meant I'd have to be topless, how gross. Again, after two minutes or so we stopped and Sasuke made me sit down. He sat down in front of me with red cheeks as well, knowing this was weird. Without hesitation Sasuke lifted up my shirt have way to show a reddish-blackish bruise.

"Now that's just disgusting." Timidly Sasuke nodded and got out some bandages. Shyly he placed the bandages around my body making me feel tense. Just like when he had kissed me on the Zabuza mission, nervousness. Whatever made me nervous around him hated me, and I knew it. Sighing, I watched Sasuke wrap the bandages around my stomach. "I must have looked like a fool when I fell, huh?"

Sasuke shook his head 'no', "You scared all of us."

"Even you?"

"Even I get scared some times, Rei."

"Yeah but, you thought I was dead?"

"You think we could survive out here without one of our main fighters?" It took me a second to conjure what he meant, but I soon figured it out.

"I think you'd do fine."

"You saying you're going to leave us?"

"How should I know?" Nodding, Sasuke finished bandaging me. His hands brought down my shirt and then helped me stand. "Do you have any wounds?" Letting out a mocking chuckle he walked off and left me there confused. Feeling slightly mad I crossed my arms and looked down at the dirt ground. Dirt, it's brown and weird, how interesting. Trying to amuse myself was hard, but I was a stubborn person.

"Lazy idiot…" Sasuke mumbled while walking back to get me.

"I'm enjoying peace and-" I stopped speaking when Sasuke grasped my hand and brought me up. Not letting go of my hand Sasuke stood before me, creating peace between us somehow. The moment seemed to erupt between us, and soon Sasuke had his hand behind my neck as he kissed my forehead.

\-------------------------------------------  
"Come now, it won't be that bad. I can heal you up and everything…" Out slithered his words exactly as a snake would speak in English. What a weirdo.

"W-who are you, and where's Sas-" I choked on the name as the man grasped my neck.

"Do not even dare to speak his name!"

I slapped his hand away, being P.O.

He didn't even cringe, but as soon as he was going to strike at me, a person walked into the room. As soon as I saw the face, my mind raced and my heart beat. I felt like I was choking on air, no…words. What was my voice trying to say? And why couldn't I say it? As I wonder this, the person kept walking closer and closer. My knees nearly buckled, but I kept them up. My lip quivered and my eyes would not blink. Tingles spread through-out my body as did tears down my face. I tried to speak the name, but again my voice came short and just came out in short pants that I couldn't even hear. "Rei…" His touch felt like it had been a million years since the last as his hand slid over my cheek.

That's when I fell apart.

My knees buckled as I fell to the ground, tears coming out like rivers with no intervals. His hand grasped both my mind as he helped me stand again, but I couldn't; just feeling his hand made it worse. Then my voice finally spoke, "Daddy…"

"How touching…isn't it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru spoke without even fazing me. I was too occupied in the reunion.

"If you say so…he's coming." Orochimaru frowned and headed towards the door. Sasuke was not going to see me was what he wanted, badly.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

Taking a deep breath, I attempted to open the door to Orochimaru's room. Right as the very tips of my fingers glazed over the door-knob he opened it and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Taken aback, I took a few steps back. "What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

Use to the 'kun' I replied, "Why do I smell Rei?"

"You smell her?" He finally said something after a moment. Nodding, I glared up at him.

"May I pass?"

"She's having a reunion with someone."

"Then let her have a reunion with two."

"Sasuke, she's having a reunion with her boyfriend!"

"I am her boyfriend."

That caught him off guard, and I could tell. Silently he moved out of the way of the door, and I swiftly opened it and walked in. I was trying to act calm, but my heart was racing on the inside. As I moved through the darkness I could hear her crying, making me speed up. Right as I came into a lighter place I saw her. She was hugging someone who she resembled…could Orochimaru have brought back a fake man of her father? "Rei…that's not who you think it is." She looked in my direction, eyes big and red.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!" At first she spoke my name quietly, but then yelled it at me, and hugging me. Still trying to have no emotion I hugged her back tightly, so she couldn't get out of my grip. The last thing I'd do was let go, especially with an imposter of her father in the room.

"Rei, do you know who this man is?" I whispered in her ear, and I could feel her shiver, which made me hold her closer to my body.

"My father…" Mumbling, she didn't look up from my shoulder.

I sighed, "I don't mean to bring back bad memories, but who was it that wrecked your happy-go-lucky child?" She became still and quiet, but soon I felt tears crawl down my skin. Cautiously, I softly rested my head on top of hers. Somehow, I didn't even notice when Orochimaru's presence came towards Rei and I. It was like my mind was stuck on Rei, no one else. Taking a deep breath I breathed in her smell. Always did she smell of tomatoes, but in a good way?

"Tch," Orochimaru clicked his long tongue, making me glare at him, not lifting my head.

"Don't ever touch Rei, or try to trick her." Easily I picked up Rei's light body bridal-style, and began to walk out of the room. Orochimaru didn't speak, but he did smirk when I walked past him, and out the door. He chuckled lightly was closing the door, which meant he was up to something. Right as I came out of the room, I felt the sudden urge to kiss Rei. She seemed so quiet right now. I wanted to brighten her up. Carefully I bent down-still holding her-and gave her a soft peck on the lips. She giggled lightly.

"Just like our first kiss…" That even made me smile, thinking about that.

"Even our distance of height is the same." She gave me an aggravated look, but knew inside that it was a joke like always. I soon started walking, my grip never loosening on her, just tightening frequently. She soon realized this, but didn’t say anything.

*She seems so quiet…is it natural?*

===============================  
"Come on, Rei." Sasuke chimed in a slightly cheerful voice as he walked off. I groaned under my breath and slowly followed him. The rest of the team, including Kakashi, turned to look at the two of you walk off.

"Where are you two going?" Kakashi asked which made us both halt in the middle of walking.

"Rei owes me something." Said Sasuke, not wanting to get into too much detail.

"That wasn't my question."

"I know."

"Then answer my question."

Sighing, Sasuke ran his hands through some of his bangs. "We're going to my place."

Then there was an awkward silence that seemed to drift through the air unpleasantly. My hands fidgeted as my mouth hung open at what I had just heard.

"Y-you're place?"

"Yeah." Sasuke then turned back around and started walking again. "Now come on, we don't have much time before sunset."

  
One punch and one kick, then I fell to the ground on my swollen back. Sasuke stood above me, and I couldn't help but trip him. He fell forward and on top of me, not to my liking at all. His slightly bloody forehead rested on my shoulder, apparently tired. I was too tired, and felt like just falling asleep right there. I didn't care about Sasuke lying on top of me anymore, I just wanted sleep. And the more I thought of it, the more tired I got. And the more tired I got, the more dazed I felt.

But Sasuke spoke which woke me, "Good fight."

Nodding, I tried to use words but couldn't. Sasuke nodded as well, showing he understood. Still, he did not move from his current placement. Instead, he just started snoring lightly in his sleep. "S-Sasuke…..Don't fall asleep…." I grumbled.

Sasuke moved a bit and opened one eye at me. "Why can't I, it's not like either of us can move."

Even though I dwelled the fact, it was still true. But I still tried to move out from under him and soon Sasuke got annoyed. "Stop it." He commanded in a tough voice. Immediately I stopped and placed my head on the ground and closed my eyes. Soon I started drifting to sleep, even with him on top of me. The next morning, it was tough to remember what had happened. My eyes were open; my mind was moving…but why was Sasuke on top of me? He was sleeping on me and we were on the grass outside in somebody's yard and it was freaking me out. I moved my hand and Sasuke grunted, shifting positions on top of me.

"Sasuke…!" I whined, which made him lift his head up from my shoulder and stare at me drowsily.

"You have a question?" Right as he asked that I remembered our fight and how we had fallen asleep like this.

"Never mind

\---------------------------------------------  
"Come on Rei, you can't walk slow forever." Kakashi called to me, way ahead of my trudging.

"Bleh…!" I replied, unhappy with the mission and my heavy bag. Kakashi rubbed his temples and kept ahead. I was last in the big group, two meters to be exact. Being here, protecting a drunken man who had already picked me out as the bad one didn't make me feel happy. That may be true, that I really was the bad one of the group, but Sakura was an annoyance and Sasuke an insolent jerk.

So why did he have to point me out?

"Maybe it's my hair…" I mumbled, feeling my hair for any grease. Of course, my hair felt silky clean like it had earlier that day. "Or my eye color…or maybe he's just drunk. Hehehe…or maybe he was talking to Sakura." Right as I found my happy place, something grasped my ankle and I fell to the ground. Everybody turned around as I kicked the man who had my ankle. He was wearing a mask over his face as he came out of the small puddle. He held me up by my one foot and before I could think of a way to break free, he threw me against the nearest tree. "Ow…" I mumbled my head stinging.

A kunai was thrown in my direction and I froze. Right above me was the kunai, put inside the hole of a shuriken, holding down a metal chain. My heart beat sped up as the chain came flying back at me. I stood quickly and watched as Sasuke stood before Sakura, to protect her and Tazuna from the mystery Nin. Then Kakashi appeared, blocking their attacks, punching them both in the side, and tying them to a tree nearby. I walked over to Sakura, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Good job, Sasuke, you too Sakura! Rei, stay ahead of us for now on…and the back of your head is bleeding."

"I don't care…" I mumbled, putting my hand behind my head to feel the blood seeping through my hair.

Kakashi sighed and turned towards Naruto and started speaking to him. While looking at the ground, I felt surprised to feel a hand on the back of head. "Rei's stopped bleeding, Naruto." Spoke Kakashi, removing his hand from my head.

"You still gonna walk a mile behind us, making me feel like you'll attack me at any moment?" Tazuna asked me, his voice serious. My eyes glared up at him.

"I have to follow my sensei's words, mo-" Sasuke clasped his hands over my mouth before I could continue.

"Stop, Rei, be courteous, he was just expressing his opinion." Once he was done speaking, he put his hand back down.

"Master…Mr. Sensei, sir…I…I have something I need to say."

=================================  
"Dang it, where's our stupid sensei!?" Naruto hollered as my team all waited for our sensei to arrive.

"Maybe he's busy." I suggested in a bored tone.

"But he still has to work here!"

"Oh just....just shut up, Naruto! How am I supposed to know!?" Naruto sure was making me ticked.

"Why don't you two just shut-up. Naruto, stop bothering Rei. And Rei, stop talking back to Naruto." Sasuke ordered. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair beside Sasuke. Naruto kept pacing and looking around the room for something to do while Sakura just glared at me for sitting down next to Sasuke. And if she wasn't so stupid, she probably would have figured that I had been sitting here since class had started.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto grinned mischievously while rubbing his hands together. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at the knucklehead. "Naruto, what on Earth are you doing?" Naruto chuckled while getting a doorstop and placing it between the door and door frame at the top. "Naruto, our sensei is a Jounin; do you really think that he'll fall for something as stupid as that?"

"I think someone stupid enough to get a team like us would." I giggled lightly while Sakura balled a fist at me.

"Shut it, I don't want any part of this!" She shouted. Right at that moment, a hand touched the door from outside. Our new sensei opened the door and the doorstop hit him on the top of the head.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed in his bellows of laughter.

"Nice!" With that comment of mine being said, Sakura just had to be miss perfect.

"I-I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but it's Naruto!"

"And that's your excuse?" Grinning, I leaned forward in the chair and placed my left arm on the table with my right hand also on the table.

"Hmm…." Our new sensei started. "From my first impression of you all, I have to say that I hate you."

Gloom filled the room.

~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~

Team 7 all sat on top of the roof of the academy. Our new sensei stood against a railing as we four sat on the steps. I sat on the lowest step beside Naruto, who sat one step higher than me. Sakura sat on the same step as Naruto, but sat beside Sasuke who sat on the top.

"So, first we need to get to know each other. So first of all, how about we start by telling our names, hobbies, dreams, dislikes…….get the picture?" Our new sensei suggested.

"Like, how? Why don't you give us an example while telling us about you?" Naruto said.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm a person who doesn't like to talk about his likes or dislikes. I'd rather not talk about my dreams. And I have lots of hobbies. So, why don't you start us off?" He pointed at me and I could swear he was giving me a death glare.

"My name is Rei Kuga. My dislike is Sakura," That got me a glare. "And my dream is to find my own ninja specialty besides taijutsu and use that to uh…do something useful….?" My cheeks glowed red as everyone stared at me. "One of my hobbies is talking to my dead family."

More gloom.

"Okay then, how about you?" Then Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for ramen and my hobbies are training and eating ramen! My dream for the future is to become Konaha's top ninja, the hokage! Then everybody will start respecting me and treating me like I'm a somebody!"

"Next!" Kakashi retorted.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are plenty of things I hate which don't really matter, and I like very little things. And my determination is pushed towards restoring my clan. And there's someone, I've sworn to kill."

Even more gloom.

"Now, how about our young lady."

*If she's a young lady, then what am I?*

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like….well it's not a thing, but a person. That person is a boy….*squeal*! Let's move on to my dream….*2nd squeal*!" Kakashi sighed lightly as Sakura finished off her squeal. "I hate…Rei and Naruto."

Hopefully, the last thing of gloom for the day.

"Enough." Kakashi stated. "Now, tomorrow we'll have formal training. It'll only involve the members of this squad. We'll all meet up tomorrow to do survival exercises."

"Survival exercises?" I repeated him, trying to find out the details.

"Yes, you'll all have to survive against me. And if you do, then you'll stay as a junior-level shinobi."

Naruto gulped, "W-what happens if we don't?"

"Then you'll be sent back to the academy for more training. Only 9 or 10 junior-level shinobi will pass. The other eighteen will…..yeah. Also, you only have a 66% chance of passing."

Why must there be gloom?

"Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast!" Kakashi perked up while smiling under his mask.

"Why not?" I asked in a grumpy voice.

"If you eat breakfast, then you'll puke."

GGGGLLLOOOMMM!!!!!

==================================  
Fire crackled. It crackled for what seemed like hours as I lay there in silence. My eyes were shut, but I was still awake. Voices mumbled around me, one female and one male. My body forced my body to groan frequently, which made me hear remarks. "Naruto, get some water!" Kakashi hollered at the blonde boy. "And Sasuke, hurry up and go get a towel!"

Ten seconds past, and soon Sasuke was putting a wet towel on my forehead. I flinched from the coldness of the towel. "Rei, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked his voice somewhat caring.

"Cold…" I replied stiffly, the coldness of the towel spreading.

"Sorry about that, Rei, there's no warm water here." Naruto explained, and my mind suddenly clicked as my eyes opened. Kakashi, Naruto, and another lady were all looking down at me. Sasuke stood slightly behind Naruto, his arms crossed.

"S-sorry I freaked out back there…" I spoke, my body rising to a sitting position, my stomach only stinging slightly. "It was just the smell of blood in the air that made me remember-"

"We know, Rei, it was the gossip of Konoha for years." Suddenly, Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"What gossip, what'd she do?" Sasuke smacked the back of his head hard. "Ow!"

"Dobe, don't ask that!"

"Well sorry for being curious!"

"Well don't be curious about that, it's of no importance to you!"

"Neither is it to you, Sasuke! She's not your girlfriend!"

"She doesn't have to be my girlfriend for this to be my business, okay? My brother was one of the anbu who question-"

Kakashi-Sensei cut in, "Enough, do you two know how uncomfortable Rei probably feels right now?"

My face turned around to Sasuke's. "Your brother was one of the inconsiderate jerks?" His face looked away from mine. He had no intention to answer me at all. Kakashi stood up and headed towards the door.

"When the sun rises tomorrow, we have training, so get some rest." His voice sounded hollow as he left, and I wondered why. The woman in the room stood up and led Naruto out, but Sasuke stayed.

"Are you coming with us, Sasuke?" She asked kindly, her voice sweet. He shook his head no.

"I think I'll be here for a while answering questions." She seemed to understand, so she turned the lights in the room off and closed the door. The fire in the room kept it bright and made it able for me to study Sasuke's never changing expression. "You were asleep for one full day, your injuries are almost fully recovered, and yes, I did see you topless as you got healed." My cheeks flared up by his last statement.

"You saw me…topless?"

"Only your shirt off."

-_-'

====================================  
First Day of switching into a new class will be fun, what am I worried for? It's just a new class with new people, new bullies, new teacher to mess with…yeah, this'll be fun. But when I walked into the room, I just about died inside. Everybody was glaring in my direction, if somebody wasn't, then it was probably only one or two who hadn't noticed me yet.

"Good thing you're here, Rei." Iruka-Sensei spoke, but I didn't smile. I already felt intimidated. My old class was not like this. "Rei has been switched into this class for reasons only she knows."

"I don't know."

He completely ignored me, "Now Rei, why don't you go take a seat next to Sasuke, and it is the only seat that's open." Unsatisfied would be the word to describe me at the moment as I climbed up the steps to the top row. Calmly, I sat down in the seat next to the Uchiha. Almost immediately, Iruka began explaining different ways you could use a kunai at tough times. Sasuke glanced at me, I glanced back at him.

"What…?" I mumbled when he glanced again.

"Nothing."

"Yes there was something, now what?" He breathed some air and didn't reply. Silently, I placed my head in my hand and concentrated on Iruka-sensei. After a couple of minutes of listening I couldn't take it. My eyes looked towards Sasuke's direction.

My cheeks flushed a light pink. He was staring right at me. That time I didn't speak, I just looked away and tried to ignore it. Who knew why he was staring at me. Probably only he knew. Iruka then asked a question and Sakura answered. She glanced up at Sasuke; he made no movements to prove he was proud of her. My mind flicked back to Sasuke after a few more moments. Finally, he was looking out the window. But just then, he looked at me.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked forcefully, his voice low and hollow.

Snickering, I turned back towards the board. That's when the person beside me spoke me.

"Hey, I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He gestured towards his dog. I smiled at him, thinking that he was cute.

"I'm Rei Kuga." He seemed baffled for a moment, and then shook it off, showing one of his hands for me to shake. I took it with pleasure, but took a quick glance at Sasuke. He was looking out the window again.

"Look," Kiba started speaking and my eyes went back to his. "I've been having a little bit of trouble with my kunai aiming. And I was just wondering if after school you and I could walk to my clan's training grounds and we could do a little bit of practice."

The way he said that, made him sound like a total pervert. But I still accepted, "Only if you'll help me with my back flip."

"Great, that's my expertise." He grinned at me and I grinned back. I looked back at Iruka-Sensei while resting my head in my arms. This may not be so bad.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

When the time had turned to twelve and Iruka led us outside to eat our lunches, I suddenly felt nervous. Who was I going to sit by? I didn't know anybody except for Kiba and he probably had friends already. Oh man, this was a pain.

"Okay, now you can go inside when you're done eating. But please, no littering." Iruka explained the rules and then walked into the restroom.

"Come on Rei, you're eating with us today!" Kiba pulled me somewhere, and I just about thanked the lord. Then I remembered the past, and stopped myself. "This is Shikamaru and Chouji!" He gestured towards two boys who were eating by each other on the ground.

"Why's she going to eat with us?" Chouji spoke, his mouth full of chips.

"Don't ask Chouji, just let her." Shikamaru sounded lazy…and quite attractive.

"Haven't you heard the stories-" A hand slapped the back of his head and I looked at Kiba.

"Don't mind them." He spoke in an aggravated tone which made me giggle while sitting down across from Shikamaru. Kiba sat down quietly, Akamaru hiding in his jacket. "So Rei, why did you switch into our class?"

"I beat up some weirdo making fun of my friend." Akamaru barked and I looked at the cute dog.

"You beat someone up…?" The fatso seemed frightened, so I just smiled a mischievous smile at him.

"In many different ways, Chouji, many different ways…" I made my voice linger on the last words. Kiba chuckled, Chouji shivered, and Shikamaru shook his head.

Lunch had gone smoother than I had expected. And when we were back in the classroom and I sat down in between Kiba and Sasuke like earlier, I didn't mind it.

"Okay, now I'm going to hand out a work-sheet. It's where you have to define the different types of kunai and shuriken, and then explain their usage in your own words." He explained the work-sheet and I had absolutely no interest in it whatsoever. "I'll be assigning you partners and this person shall be your partner for the rest of this semester." Groaning tore through the room and I frowned.

"Dang it…" Kiba muttered, glancing at me frequently. Iruka-Sensei told everyone their partners and handed out the work-sheet. I looked over at Sasuke, who was my new partner. He was already writing our names down on the sheet.

"Since there are six different kunai and shuriken and six different things to explain, how about I identify the shuriken and write about the kunai while you write about the shuriken and identify the kunai." Sasuke started speaking, his voice dark and velvety.

It made me blush by how attractive it was.

"S-sure, that sounds reasonable."

"I'll do my share first." He said while starting. Instead of looking at the paper, learning, I watched him as he wrote. He seemed calm enough, even if I was his partner. Abruptly, he looked up at me with only his eyes. "What are you staring at?"

"You, obviously." He sighed, and then started at the paper again. He was acting like I was a fan-girl, which I definitely was not. "I'm not a fan-girl you know. I don't like any boys and I definitely don't like you." His hand kept writing, but he did glance up at me.

"That's a relief."

"What do you mean, 'That's a relief.'?"

"Well don't take this personally, but you're not that attractive in my book."

"At least I don't have peacock hair."

"What did you just say?" He stopped writing and looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"I bet you use a lot of hair gel. But if it's natural, then you must be related to some type of bird." Cringing, he handed the pencil to me forcefully.

"You're turn, Rei." Timidly, I took the pencil in my hand and started finishing the paper. "Your hand writing's horrible…" Sasuke grumbled and I glared at him.

"And yours is better?"

"At least my a's don't look like u's."

"Well you sure have a shrewd mind." His face turned too befuddled when I said that. Probably his mind was thinking to take that as a compliment or insult. "There," I said after working hastily. "I'm done."

"Good, I'll go turn it in." Sasuke stood up, hostility in his voice, and walked to the front of the room with our paper. When he came back, he sat down mutely. Then there was nothing to do but sit and wait for the clock to strike 1:45 P.M. so we could go and do physical training. That was twenty minutes from now. Sighing, I looked out the window with my head in my right hand. I wanted to talk with somebody, and since Kiba was working and Sasuke wasn't affable, I was alone. It was just like the other class, except actually having a friend instead of just an acquaintance. Ten minutes past as my mind thought of diverse ideals.

"Bored…" Quite frankly I wasn't talking to anybody, but Sasuke thought that I was.

He verbalized, "Why are you complaining to me about this?"

I scoffed, "Who said I was?"

"You sounded like it." Again, his voice sounded serene, this time lower and darker, smoother.

"I didn't transgress you, did I?" Sasuke flinched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You flinched, you knew what I meant right away." Now I was whispering, and he could tell I was already amused by talking with him.

"Hmmp." That was his only reply, and I didn't blame him. When there's an opening in an argument, run for it.

"Five more minutes…thank…whoever." My orange orbs followed the seconds-pointer on the clock, trying to make it go a little bit faster. I loved doing the exercises for the academy. It felt good after sitting around all day.

"Impatience isn't a good thing." Sasuke didn't look at me when he whispered that, but I still knew it was him.

His voice was too diverse.

"Yeah, well karma kills." That shut him up, and knocked the smirk off his face. Finally, Iruka lead us outside for physical training. Today was a free day, which they had every Tuesday in this class. The training grounds were big, so I was glad to get to warm up alone. One-hundred push-ups and crunches and then kicking the tree one-hundred fifty times with each leg were my warm-up, all things I loved doing. But while I kicked the tree with my right leg and counted in my head, I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. Once done with that leg, I swiftly looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke throwing kunais, his eyes on me. Suddenly, I felt insecure, and couldn't concentrate. So I had to start over when I lost count, which seemed to be every fifty or so kicks.

"You've been kicking that tree for a while now." Out of the blue Sasuke appeared behind me, hands in pockets, face smug.

"Why don't you just state the obvious for the rest of your life, you seem to be good at it." I smiled at my words and his smug look faded into agitated. "Why are you talking to me anyway? You never talk to anyone else."

"You said you weren't a fan-girl."

"That still isn't an explanation. Why don't you talk to other boys?"

"They're all idiots." That made me giggle, he sounded like a teenage girl who hates all the boys in her grade.

I snickered, "You sound like a teenage girl." His hands shuffled into a different position in his pocket, his mouth twitching. "And now you're about to insult me, am I correct?"

"Acumen person…" That's when he walked away, and I was glad he did.

"Now," I started, pulling out some kunai. ",time to start practicing my aim." 

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Once it was 4:00 P.M. and Iruka had given us our homework, everybody got their bags and started going home. Since it had been a long day, I had forgotten about the promise Kiba and I had made, so when he came running up to me looking all excited, I was dumfounded.

"Um…hey Kiba, you need anything?"

"Our plans, Rei, don't you remember the plans we made?" Akamaru barked after he spoke as we walked together. After a couple of moments, it clicked.

"Oh right, the plans you and I set! Of course, but do you know what time I'll approximately be home by?" My smile flew in his direction and he blushed.

"Well dinner starts at six every night and lasts about thirty-minutes…so you could leave around seven or six and a half…or eight if you want to stay another hour." He seemed suddenly shy about the whole situation. Nodding, I grinned at him.

"That'd be great!"

"Awesome, then follow me, Kuga Rei!"

"I will gladly follow you, Inuzuka Kiba." We both grinned at each other, and Akamaru barked joyfully.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Silently, I walked down the streets of Konoha. The training with him had gone good, better than I had planned. And his family had happily talked to me at dinner, acting like I was Kiba's first friend. It probably just struck them as a shock that I was a girl. I smiled to myself, not noticing the person who was now walking beside me.

"Weirdo." I jumped a bit and turned to look at Sasuke. We had both stopped walking. "You're just now coming home?" He glanced at my school bag over my shoulder and I laughed.

"Thinking I had detention?" He frowned, but then again, he was already frowning.

"Does it matter?" He mumbled the words like he was suddenly struck by shyness.

"Worried people will hear you actually talk?'Cause if you are, then you should know there's no one around." He looked up suddenly, to see if I was right. A laugh escaped my lips for the second time.

"I'm not known for talking to people."

"I can see that."

"I can tell."

"So why do you talk to me?"

"You've already asked that once today."

"I still wanna know." Since I seemed relentless he sighed.

"Well, you can at least start a conversation with me." His words were vapid, like he just wanted to leave right there. Turning a corner, I realized that Sasuke was still walking with me. Why was he?

"Um, Sasuke…I can walk home alone." He scoffed and muttered something to himself, still walking with me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the dark sky, he was just too weird. Everything was quiet, calm, peaceful, and I didn't like it. When it was like this, is reminded me of the day after my parents left the world. Not quiet enough, but yet too quiet.

That's when I tripped…over my own foot. Sasuke paused to stare at me, and then shook his head, continuing to walk. Laughing at myself, I rolled onto my back joyfully. That's when I got Sasuke's attention again and he turned around to look at me.

"Are you insane?"

"Well, the doctor told me I was when I was little. So yeah, I think I am." I sat up, my head turning to smile at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow at me like I was a moron. I can't argue with that, I probably looked like one. "Help me up, please?" Swiftly my hand raised into the air.

Almost angrily Sasuke slapped my hand, "Help yourself up." Then he started walking again. Feeling insulted I stood leisurely. "You are coming?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and back at me. Immediately my cheeks turned a light pink as my heart sped-up. His voice sounded so graceful there.

I had to make an insult to him, just for pay-back.

"Yeah, but I think I'll stay this far away from you since you're noisome." He stopped and I stopped where I was too. His face turned to me and I saw a smug look on his face.

What was he up to?

"What are you looking all smug about?" Cautiously, I walked towards his unmoving figure. His face seemed to be stuck like that, like every inch of his face was glued to be in that position. My eyes then went to the rest of his body, and I stopped dead in my tracks. How in who knows where did he get my bag? "What the…?" I continued to follow his figure to my clan's estates, and when we got there, he just put his arm out with my bag. Mutely, I took the bag with a sheepish smile.

"Weirdo…" Then he started walking away. My thoughts then started shooting through my mind. Why had he done that? How'd he get my bag? Why's my hair wet? Since when was Sasuke friendly? If he was friendly, then why was he suddenly friendly to me? What he had said repeated in my head as I laid down in my bed, ready to sleep. But I knew that this would keep me up, so I set my alarm clock for five minutes later. May not be much, but it would be something.

Just like what Sasuke had done to me earlier.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

When morning arrived, I had barely slept, but I got up quickly. I was always good at waking up early. Hurriedly, I did my morning duties, only eating one piece of toast for breakfast, and then rushing outside into the darkness of morning. Dawn was approaching, which meant that I probably had only thirty minutes to train. Rushing, I threw my bag over my shoulder and head and started towards the training grounds in a quick run. It took me one and a half minutes to get there, and when I got there, I was surprised to see two people already here. A boy and his sensei were nearly identical, except the smaller one had a younger face, a little bit older than me I presume. They both wore green spandex, headbands around their waists; bold-cut hair, huge eyebrows, orange leg-warmers, similar looking eyes, and the older one wore a jonin vest.

"Well hello there, come right in and train with us!" The sensei spoke in a hollered voice, loud and annoying.

"Um…I took a wrong turn." I turned around, but right as I did, there was a hand on my shoulder. Cringing, I thought of the sensei who had just spoken, wearing green spandex, touching me.

I shivered.

"Please, we could use another person in our training." It was a younger, cuter voice. Slowly I turned to look at him, and his puppy-dog eyes just about killed me.

"O-okay, I'm Rei Kuga."

"I'm Rock Lee, and this is my sensei Master Guy." He gestured towards his sensei, and in a flash of an eye, he was gone. Two seconds later and he was standing in front of me, shaking my hand franticly.

"Oh, not even a graduate yet, are you Rei?"

"Not quite yet."

"But still practice early in the morning like any dedicated ninja?"

"Well I'm not as good as my classmates. I'm only better at running fast and having stamina."

"That's something, isn't it!? We shall help you on your strength and ability to find your own since of personality!"

"What do you mean find my own since of personality?! I have my own since of personality, thank-you very much!" Crossing my arms made him laugh, but Lee didn't move.

"Master Guy, she looks insulted." Lee looked up at his sensei, but guy kept laughing.

This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"Now that's some personality! You could be the bad child, the juvenile delinquent, always getting into fights and having to switch classes!" He seemed to have memorized my background, or just was a good guesser. "Look at that dirty look on your face…brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Now, Lee and Rei drop down and give me two-hundred!" Lee dropped down to the ground and started doing push-ups. Quietly, I looked at my wrist-watch. I had already wasted ten minutes, crap. But I still took off my bag, set it on the ground, and dropped down to start doing the push-ups.

When I was finished, Guy started all over again. "Now, time for three-hundred jumping-jacks!" Looking at my wrist-watch, I saw that it was time that I could go to detention. I had detention every morning, one full hour, and then I had to go to class immediately after.

"Maybe I can meet you guys here tomorrow, but I have to go, detention calls." Swiftly I placed my bag over my shoulder.

"Why do you have detention?" Lee asked me innocent pouring out of his voice.

"Oh, just beating somebody up, no biggie." He nodded and Guy walked in front of me.

"Tomorrow at four A.M., meet us here." He stuck up his thumb and I did back. Lee leaned over from behind Guy and did thumbs up as well. That's when I ran inside the academy doors, not looking back to see my new trainers. Again I was rushing, this time to detention. Discovering this fact made me stop, what was I rushing for? I slowed down momentarily, but then thought of master guy, and suddenly started running again. When I went into Iruka-Sensei's classroom, I was unhappy to see Sasuke there. He was carrying papers towards the door, a frown on his face. When he saw me, though, something changed in his eyes.

"Good morning Rei, you're late." Iruka started to talk once Sasuke had left. I smiled at him briefly, walking up to my desk to put my bag on my chair.

"Some guys named Master Guy and Rock Lee wanted me to train with them."

"Those two were here?" He replied quickly, seeming to know those two well. Nodding, I skipped down the stairs as Sasuke entered the room again. "Oh by the way, Rei, Sasuke will help us since he got up early too."

My face wasn't amused.

"Can you two go to room 114 and carry the desk over here. If it has anything on it just set it on the ground, we are getting somebody else in here to help me teach." Mumbling the last part made it hard to conjure but after thinking about it I figured it out. And when I did figure it out and see where I was, I was surprised that I was already walking in the hall with Sasuke.

"114, aye, isn't that upstairs?" Sasuke halted by my words and stared at me.

"We are upstairs Rei."

"No we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No we're not; Iruka-Sensei's room is on the bottom floor, farthest from the training grounds." He looked at me skeptically, and then continued walking. I didn't know what to take that as so I followed him, dragging behind slowly.

"Hurry up, we don't have two hours." His voice called to me, and my feet did my answer. For some reason, I felt excited Sasuke wanted to walk with me 'closely'. Quietly we headed up the stairs into a dark hallway. That meant nobody was here yet, which reminded me of the school myth. The myth was that the upstairs was haunted with an evil spirit that attacked students. My mind use to think ghosts didn't exist, but the older I got, the more I believed in them.

Growing up alone does that to some people.

Out of nowhere, something touched my back. I jumped towards Sasuke and he stopped walking to catch my arms. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him, fear and anger written all over my face.

"I didn't do anything." Again, there was honesty in his voice. Feeling totally freaked out, when we started walking again; I walked even more closely to Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind, or care. He's probably heard the story a thousand times…but then again it could be the complete opposite. Finally we reached the room and Sasuke opened the door. Without words he turned on the light and walked over to one side of the desk. He slowly picked up that side of the desk as I picked up the other. Then I started leading us out of the room.

That's when it all went wrong.

Firstly, the lights turned themselves off. Secondly, the door closed, thus hitting me in the back, making me drop the large wooden desk on my left foot. I shrieked a little bit and Sasuke groaned.

"What'd you do, Rei?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sasuke put down his side of the desk and started towards me. Quickly, I pulled my foot out from under the desk. Cursing under my breath, I grabbed my foot with both hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately spoke, "Sasuke, are you touching me?"

"If you feel this pinch then yes I am." It was pitch black, cold, and I didn't feel a thing. From where Sasuke's voice was I guessed where he was, and threw my arms around his neck. "Dang it Rei, get off me!"

"Tell the ghost to leave me alone then!" Sasuke heard the fear in my voice but didn’t do anything. I felt a hand on my back and held onto Sasuke tighter.

"It's…it's just me, okay." He whispered his words which made me worry. Why was he whispering? "Look, what do you want to do? Go back and tell Iruka what happened?"

"Yes, please." I mumbled into his shoulder, afraid to look up or let go.

"When we get to the stairs you'll have to let go." His hand opened the door to the hallway, but before he started to walk, his arms lifted my legs up.

My cheeks flushed insanely red.

But when he started walking, I felt a wave of fear rush through me. Something was about to happen, something horrible. Moments passed as Sasuke carried me down the long hallway, and soon he stopped. "What the…?" He muttered to himself and I gulped. That's when it happened. Sasuke went flying to his left, and when our heads both hit a wall, panic took over me. My head went up to see where we were. My arms let go of Sasuke, seeing that the small closet was lit. Cautiously my face turned back to Sasuke, his face was pink as he glared up at me. That was when I realized I was on top of him.

Everything in my mind froze.

Warmness came to my cheeks as I stared down at him. Every beat of my heart seemed to be faster than the last…I was hyperventilating. "Rei…!" Grumbling, Sasuke sat up under me, making our faces centimeters apart. "Did you see it?" Shaking my head 'no' made him sigh, and I wondered why. Did it really look that scary? "Now, can you please get off me?" Sasuke pleaded to me but I couldn't move. Swiftly he grasped my left shoulder and pushed me off him gently. His person stood and dusted itself off, and then grasped at the door knob.

One turn, nothing.

Another turn, this time going to the other direction, nothing.

"Sasuke…I have to tell you something." My head looked around the small area, making my legs go to my chest. "I'm claustrophobic." His head turned towards me, his face dirty with shock.

"You're claustrophobic?"

I nodded, "It'll kick in about ten minutes from now." That's when his head went back to the door.

……….Ten Minutes Later………

Shaking, shaking and sweating, in the same position. I felt sick, trapped, as Sasuke banged on the door for somebody to help us out. He'd look back at me ever so often, but my eyes would never leave the doorknob. My ears would never stop searching for the sound of footsteps. Five more minutes past and Sasuke finally stopped. I was now hyperventilating, and he could tell my claustrophobia was getting worse by the minute.

"Rei, how do you feel?" My mind blocked out his voice, still searching for those footsteps. "Look," He continued on as I still didn't listen. Giving up, Sasuke walked over to me and sat down in front of me. "Rei, listen for just twenty seconds."

I didn't reply.

"Come on Rei, you wanna get out of here don't you?" Both of his hands softly rested on my shoulders now, making me jump lightly. That's when I gave in, my eyes looking into his dark ones. "I need you to scream as loud as you can."

My mind went back to the search for footsteps.

Then ten minutes past, and I started feeling lightheaded. It was coming, I was going to faint soon. "Sasuke…carry be to the infirmary…" He turned around to look at my dazed expression as I swayed in my sitting position.

"REI!" Sasuke called my name to me, and right at that moment, my body went limp and mind blank.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

All I could see was the emptiness of the color black. My eyes were shut, but I was afraid to open them. What if we were still trapped in the closet and Sasuke had fainted as well? I heard a door open, which made my eyes open.

I was still in the closet.

But what was different this time was that there were heavy boxes on me. Startled, I kicked the boxes off me and away from me. That's when I noticed Sasuke's arm sticking out from under the boxes. I dug through them and soon found Sasuke's body. He looked like the same pale, grumpy, and beautif-ugly person, except for a huge purple dot on his forehead. His eyes were cold, so I could tell he was knocked out. My eyes then roamed the walls, and finally noticed the door to the closet open.

Should I leave Sasuke…or should I not?

I felt a hand on my back and held onto Sasuke tighter.

"It's…it's just me, okay."

He had comforted me.

His hand opened the door to the hallway, but before he started to walk, his arms lifted my legs up.

He had carried me.

Those only meant one thing…leave him…never mind, let's carry him out. I wrapped an arm around his waist and put his right arm around my neck. Then I stood up, Sasuke's body coming up with me. Hurriedly, I left the closet and walked down the stairs. All the lights were off, and when I first saw a window to outside, I saw the night sky. We had missed school. Cursing to myself, I then thought of where I should leave Sasuke. Carefully I dragged him down the streets of Konoha. Where were we going you may wonder? To his house was where I was headed. I'd leave him there on his sofa (or floor) and then go back to my home.

Yeah, you think that'd work out, but it didn’t.

So here I am in Sasuke's house, setting him down on the couch in his living room quietly. "Mommy…" He whispered to himself…or was he talking to me? "Mommy…" There he went again, this time both of his hands holding my face softly. Tears were starting to form in his now opening eyes. My stomach churned, how could I explain this to him? In the darkness, he didn't seem to notice it was me so he kept on crying.

I just had to go along with it, "Sasuke…please don't cry, I'm here now, everything will be fine." I spoke in a whisper, tears now falling from my eyes. It felt so wrong, but then again, what was I supposed to do? My arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck as he cried.

"Mom…" I stayed in that position with him until he finally fell asleep. Wiping my tears, I stood up and silently left his house. Sasuke had thought I was his mom; he'd wake up in the morning and think he was in the past. That night I barely slept, but when I finally did, I woke up crying. My own mother had entered my dreams, the old her, before everything went wrong. It was two A.M. when I finished my morning duties, so I decided to take a walk. Glumly, I walked down the empty and dead feeling streets. Dampness was everywhere since there had been a small shower between twelve and one A.M.

"Mom…he had thought I was his mom." My head faced the sky then as small pellets of rain tampered down on me. Guilt was clouding over me. I'd probably not be able to look at Sasuke during school. Even if Iruka made us be partners, I still wouldn't be able. It'd be too hard to see his face and not remember the tears.

My own tears clouded my vision as I sat on a bench, legs brought up and hands covering face. The only world seemed to be dense, unmoving, and not likely helpful. No one would care if somebody else's family was gone, they wouldn't look at the detail. Kiba flashed through my head and I wondered, did he know why entire past or just know my family was gone? Everyday I'd see people walking, children beside them, smiling joyfully up at their loved ones. Who were my loved ones? Did anybody even love me?

"Love…such a painful thing." I heard my voice distinctively through the rain and mist covered air. One of my legs went down, and then the other. My body stood for me, carrying me through the rain to my clan's estates. When I got back, I took a long bath and grabbed my school bag. Fifteen minutes early for the training with Master Guy and Rock Lee. As not shocking as it was that they were there in the wet fog, it still made me raise an eyebrow.

"Well good morning, Rei!" Master guy was before me in a split-second, Lee standing beside him.

"Good morning!" Lee spoke up, bowing for a mere five seconds to me.

"Please don't treat me like that."

"Why not, you too deserve respect."

"Do you know what I've done in life? How many sins I've had?"

"Rei, we don't care about the past! It's all about the future! And hopefully in the future I can convince the hokage to where you can join our team." He seemed to whisper the last part. Why, it was almost four A.M.?

"I do, and I don't care for teams. I'm a solitaire person who doesn't like company except…" My words trailer off into my throat, refusing to come out. It was perfectly understandable though, like I was going to reveal everything to these nincompoops. "What are you staring at?"

"The youth ness you spread is so diverse, so wonderful! It's like all the thugs gave you their personalities over-night and you're using them perfectly well! Oh, but in a good sort of way, Rei!" He seemed to love exclamation marks. Right then I was about to start cussing him out, but instead I stayed calm and clenched my fists. Yes, that is what I call calm. My tongue clicked in my mouth, waiting for them to speak. That gave them the message and soon Master Guy was raising one finger to the air. "Now, for today's warm-up, ten laps around the academy…" Sounds easy enough. "…on your hands!"

-6:37 A.M., Detention-

Silently, I organized the papers in the new desk of the classroom. I had already explained to Iruka what had happened, not mentioning the ghost or Sasuke carrying me. My mind was blank, my arms aching. I had spent the whole morning racing Lee on my hands. Both of my eyes were half-way opened, which probably wasn't attractive. Then again, when was I ever attractive?

"Good morning, Sasuke." Iruka spoke as Sasuke entered the room, his bag over his shoulders. He didn't look at me, but I did observe him. His eyes had a different shade of purple from when you're tired, so I could tell he had spent more time crying.

"Good morning Sensei, Rei." His voice was like cold ice when he said my name.

Ouch, that one hurt.

Still I replied with, "Good day isn't it?" I was totally lying through my teeth and he noticed quickly. Then again, when would he point it out? All he ever did was make gestures, showing no respect to others…at least, me.

"Splendid." Again, his voice was cold hard ice, this time with some fire in it. Iruka noticed our voices but didn't say anything, just left the room to go copy something. Sasuke spoke quickly, "Rei, I know you brought me to my house last night and all, but I saw something strange. Was that you or…?"

"It didn't only touch you, what you said." My voice sounded week, but I still held up my strength. "Thinking of my mother is painful. I wouldn't hug her if I ever saw her again, probably apologize and run away, afraid she might go after me again."

Gloom filled the air in a distinctive manner, which I did not like.

"A-at least I know how to break into your house!"

"Yeah, like that's a good thing."

"It is!" Okay, I knew it wasn't a good thing, at least for him. He snickered, at least the mood in the room changed before Iruka walked back in. But when he did, he eyed us curiously.

"What were you two talking about?" Not one of us answered just went back to our doings. I could feel Sasuke eyes burning into my forehead, but I did not look up from the papers in the drawers.

Just a couple more minutes and class will start. Ten minutes later and Iruka told me to go sit at my desk and converse with Sasuke while he went and unlocked the front doors of the building. In the morning, only the doors to the training grounds were open.

I sat down next to Sasuke, knowing how awkward it was going to be between us. How was I supposed to make conversation with this lump of a person who barely spoke? All he ever did was sat, stare, and think. And boy did I give him something to think about. All we had been through in a bit over one day was over-whelming. A ghost, claustrophobia, sadness, fainting…but it was a new day. That only meant that new things were going to happen today, everything bad was always targeted at me. "Why'd your parents name you Rei, when you're the most impolite person ever?" My head turned to Sasuke unwillingly.

"They had hopes that I'd be polite with that name." He nodded lightly, going back to his thoughts. Nobody entered the room, which made it deathly quiet, not even Iruka came back. Who knew what he was doing, probably getting some coffee. The other students were probably gonna arrive at eight A.M., even though school starts fifteen minutes after that. Sasuke sighed, and I suddenly felt like talking to him. "Hey Sasuke, do you like tomatoes?"

"Um…yeah, I like tomatoes."

"Wanna go eat tomatoes with me later tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, eating tomatoes, at some place where they have lots of tomatoes!"

"Why?"

He was really starting to annoy me.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you have anything scheduled, and I know that's true." Crossing my arms and cocking my head to one side made me look like the daughter of Satan. That's what kids told me, and I loved to do it for that reason.

Sasuke scoffed, "Like I wanna be seen in public." Yes, that sounded like he just didn't want to be seen!

"It's an inside area too, nobody from our school goes there, only farmers." Explaining the situation made it seem even more silent in the room. I had never asked somebody to go eat with me after school, let alone a boy. Instead, let's say let alone Mr. Uchiha the anti-social one.

"Fine, right after school, I have training to do later on." My heart skipped a beat. Did he really just accept my invitation? Did he really just set a time? And did that mean that I'd be hated by all the girls since Sasuke and I would leave the school building together? This could not be happening. Especially to the girl everybody thought was hideous, a klutz, and totally out of place with the living. Yeah, they all wanted me to be dead. Then Kiba's picture popped into my head. Great, he was probably going to ask me a tremendous amount of questions.

"Hey Rei, it sure is awkward in here!" Kiba hollered in my direction from the door to the room, how ironic. He quickly went up the steps and through his bag down under his desk, and then sat down.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" From all my thinking lately, my voice sounded dazed and hazy. He seemed to notice it fast.

"You sound drunk." As straight-forward as it was, it was true. My eyes quickly glanced at Sasuke and saw a smirk trying to be hidden by his hand.

I laughed lightly and looked back at Kiba, "I'm just tired. I could barely sleep last night due to someone…" Kiba's face fell curious but Akamaru barked. Akamaru was just too adorable.

"That reminds me, Iruka-sensei told me not to ask, but it was suspicious. Where were you yesterday? I could sense your chakra in the building, but I couldn't find you!" That's when my face fell curious. His words sounded planned, like he had thought it over in his head at least fifty times.

"I was sitting on the roof for a little while, and then I got locked in the girl's bathroom."

"Oh…" His voice hung in the air for a little while, and then he spoke again. "So right after school I'm going to this store with my family and I wanted to know if you could come along." He beamed at me with bright eyes.

I still had to refuse his offer though, "Sorry-"

"Sorry, but she has other plans." Both Kiba and I fell in deep shock by Sasuke's words.

Kiba grunted unkindly, "With you I guess?"

Sasuke snickered but didn't reply he just merely looked out the window again. "Bastard…" Kiba mumbled, turning away from the both of us. That's when I started to think, was he talking to Sasuke or me? Okay, obviously Sasuke, but what if he had intended it to the both of us?

-9:36 A.M., Class-

Glances, then back, glance, and then back, god Sasuke was annoying sometimes. He wouldn't stop and it was pestering me so badly. What was his problem? He couldn't like me. It wasn't impossible, just astounding that it could be true. Maybe after we go eat tomatoes I could just give him a cold shoulder. Sighing, I looked at him, my head turning half-way. Now he was staring at me, a perplexed look on his face. Abruptly, I had the sudden intention to hug him. Gosh Rei, stop thinking that! You don't like Sasuke and never will! Rapidly, I turned my head back towards the board. I touched my hair while slowly pulling it behind my ear. Okay, so my hair wasn't greasy, so what else could he be looking at? Scratching my nose, I figured that it was normal sized, so that wasn't the case. Once Iruka looked back at the board, a kid in front of me turned around to look at me.

"Look, you're new here and I know that, but you're always the word in conversations and it's annoying me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before a million times. Now shut up, turn around, and watch the board pretty boy." His face turned into pure hatred as he glared at me. Kiba whistled in a jokingly manner his head facing the ceiling.

"I'll kill you for that."

"Go ahead and try, but I have experience with killers and killing." Smirking, his eyes showed fear. Roughly, he turned around just in time for Iruka to not see.

-4:05 P.M., Everybody Leaving School-

Tiredly, I threw my bag over my shoulder and head, patting it lightly afterwards. Sasuke had told me to meet him outside by the trees, which wasn't visited very much after school. The trees was a place beside a school side exit, usually people didn't go there since a boy named Naruto did. He never went right after school though, usually around six to relax. Why I knew all this was from observing. Yes, it was very stalker like, but then again look at other people in the world.

My stomach flipped upside down when I saw Sasuke actually waiting outside by the trees. Maybe he really was an honest person. I pushed the door open and went down the stairs. When my feet touched the ground without me tripping, unknown tension let the air immediately. Sasuke must have been worried I'd trip, idiot. The last time I tripped was-

My mind went blank when I tripped over a twig on my way over to Sasuke. "Idiot…" Sasuke grumbled, not even lifting a finger to help me. Giggling, I stood up, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment and excitement. This isn't a date, this wasn't a date, and I'd never go on a date with Sasuke! "Show the way, Rei."

Silently we walked towards the restaurant. You could order actual food, but then again you could order only tomatoes. It was an odd place, but I still liked it. When we got there Sasuke and I walked into the dim lit room. The walls were maroon and the wooden tables were dark brown. The booths seats were a dark green, almost black. There was a counter at the back of the room with a man working there. When he noticed us walking towards him he smiled. "Finally you're getting us some publicity, Rei, what'll it be kids?"

"A tomato for me, Sasuke…?"

"Same." And Sasuke called me rude? The man smiled and grabbed two tomatoes out of the basket on the counter beside him. Napkins came along with the tomatoes, which was pretty obvious. Since I had been here so many times, it was easy to know the price. Two tomatoes equal two dollars, simple. Sasuke and I headed off to a table where he couldn't hear us, and I wondered why. So we sat there, eating tomatoes, not talking in a dark place.

Yeah, this was awkward. And on top of that, I think Sasuke thought it was a date. We were only eleven, what a weirdo.

"How often do you come here?" My body jumped a little bit by his sudden talking. When I looked at him, he was wiping off his mouth, no tomato.

I was only half-way through with mine.

"Um…" I wiped off my mouth and set the tomato on the napkin before me. "At least once a week, I know the people here. They're probably the only people who stare at me normally." Oops, wrong thing to say! "Y-you stare at me-"

"-Like a person who doesn't really care but is interested on the inside in you, that’s the way." Why did his voice have to sound so luscious and velvety? And why did he just…did he just flirt with me? My heart suddenly came to my cheeks and he noticed. "You get shy easily."

"I am AB blood type." I stated it with pride, and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"So am I." By the sound of his voice, I could tell that he didn't like us having something in common. That's when it fell awkward again. So, I decided to finish off the tomato. Once I did, again I wiped off my face. Sasuke was staring at me, not meanly or nicely, in between. Since I didn't like it, I was about to start conversation again when he did, "How do you get tomato on your nose?" His eyes squinted in a confused manner. The tomatoes redness went onto my cheeks as I wiped off my nose.

"How do you get girls to fall for you even if you're not that attractive?"

"They just do."

"Wow, didn't even go against it."

"What are you saying?"

"What does it matter, it was just a question and you apparently didn't get my insult to you." Our eyes darted towards the door of the restaurant to see…oh god, it couldn't be.

"So right after school I'm going to this store with my family and I wanted to know if you could come along."

So this is what Kiba had meant by store, they were coming here. "Since when do they come here?!" Muttering to myself, I thought of what to do. He hadn't noticed me yet, but people gossiped about how his nose could sniff out anyone. In a couple of minutes or seconds, he would find us under here. Since I had totally forgotten about Sasuke, I found it surprising when I was pulled under the table.

That's when the plan hit me. "There's a girl's restroom right beside this table with a window, I'll go through there and you leave casually. It doesn't matter if he sees you." Sasuke didn't argue. "There's a trashcan between the two doors, throw away the napkins, thus blocking view from the girl's restroom." He nodded and stood. Grabbing the napkins, he walked towards the trashcan. Crawling, I made my move into the girl's restroom. Once in, I felt relief flow through me. I stood up and ran swiftly towards the window. I opened it and climbed through. "Thank whoever gave me that idea…" Sighing, I closed the window with relief.

"If we ever do this again," I looked up at Sasuke abruptly. "We're going to my house."

Feeling taken aback, I didn't answer. Going to his house? "Bye." He placed down my bag next to me, I had totally forgotten about it. Then he was gone.

-12:34 P.M., Lunch Time at School-

"Hey Rei," A voice called to me, and I turned around from my spot on the steps. I had finished lunch, so I was going inside. Right as I turned around, a hand impaled my stomach. At first I couldn't react, so I just fell on the steps, hand on stomach. It hadn't hurt that bad, just some minor pain here and there. Everybody stared as I popped my knuckles at the dude from yesterday. I popped my knuckles and started towards him, but right as I did, somebody punched me from behind.

A whole gang was going after me.

Punch after punch, the harder it hurt. Nobody did anything to help; they were all too excited for the fight to do anything. Finally I got the strength to elbow the gang's leader, but right when that happened, I just about fainted. Two of them smashed the back of my head into a window, making everything feel blurry. Gasps hit my ear drums loudly as I fell to the ground. "I'll finish off the work your parents couldn't do!" My heart ached from that, but my stomach hurt worse when he kicked it against the wall. The feeling of a rib cage broken made me spit out blood. My eyes opened, only to close when he kicked again.

"Iruka-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, there's a fight!"

Ino, one of my only friend's that were a girl, screeched for Iruka. Inside I thanked her, but I couldn't speak. Slamming was heard, and then another kick at my stomach and a shriek.

Was that…me?

Water started appearing in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. No, not in front of the whole class, I wasn't going to cry. "Rei, what happened!?" Iruka-Sensei's frantic voice came thus making my eyes open. His hand touched my side, I gave out a shriek. That's when the tears fell, making everything go black. My eyelids hung open though, not being able to close. Sounds were starting to disintegrate as weight started pouring on me. Was I dying from just a gang of morons? I would have to start practicing when I got out of this. But what if I never got out of this and I actually died? I could feel blood gushing out of the back of my head, but I didn't believe it. I was dreaming that had to be it! I had had dreams where I could feel…that was normal…that was possible, right?

"Got it!" A voice came into my head. Was that imaginary or real? A knife seemed to touch my side and I shrieked for a couple of seconds. "Sorry…" Mumbling…that rich voice…it couldn't be! Wind fell across my face in a rapid manner that meant I was moving. Every couple of seconds my side would hit something but I'd hold in the shrieks by biting my bottom lip forcefully. Every time it did hit, it would be lighter than the last time, and more weight would drop on me. I then knew that I was dying…dying.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Beep…beep…beep…

Annoying, that was the only expression to explain it.

"She'll wake up soon."

"Why are we here anyway?"

"It's been so long."

"Loser, she doesn't know how to-"

"Shut-up, she was surprised."

God, I was really getting a headache by these people. They were voices of my class, that's all I knew. Not one voice I could find a name behind it. It gave me the jitters though, how I couldn't recognize a voice. Neither could I open my eyes, speak, move, or even gain conscious fully. I was alive, that's all that mattered. My body needed rest, but how was I supposed to sleep without blankness in sound. That's how it was at my house…during class…boy, I wonder how many days.

"Did she just flinch?!"

"I think she did!"

"Go get sensei, he'll want to know!"

"Kiba, look and stop mourning, she's alive!"

Frantic now, excellent…sarcasm hurts. A simple groan escaped my mouth, why couldn't they just shut-up? That didn't do anything to help, unfortunately. My mind became three simple dots, silent dots, and ones that didn't speak nor move. All the sound then disappeared as I fell back asleep…finally, I was asleep again.

When I woke up again, it was nearly silent. No words except for wind screeching outside the window. The air smelt of Christmas and snow, which made me happy…then depressed. I had no family to share a Christmas dinner with, no one. That meant buying presents for them, only to undo the wrapping paper for them for them, never to be touched again. Nothing for me as always, I didn't deserve a single thing for Christmas. A hand caressed my face, making me jump lightly…ouch.

"You're awake…" Something was knocked, then a door opened rapidly, and Kiba's scent entered the room.

"Hmmp, odd for you to be here, Uch-"

"-Save it, Inuzuka." Sasuke Uchiha was the one who had done it.

"Hey Rei, Merry Christmas!" My eyes were open now, and as Kiba walked in with a small box with red paper, my stomach churned.

Now I noticed how empty my stomach felt. "M-merry Christmas, Kiba." Luckily, I gained my strength quickly, so I could sit-up in the hospital bed. Bandages were wrapped around my entire upper area, no shirt, just bandages covering all my skin. A bandage was wrapped around my forehead area, completely around my head, a little more wide in the back.

"Well go ahead, open it." He grinned at me, obviously excited to see me awake. That's when I realized that Kiba had handed me a red box with a purple ribbon on it.

"I can't accept this Kiba. I don't deserve anything since four years ago."

"It's probably been lonely, so I was wondering if you'd spend it with my family! We even got you a present!" Pushing it towards me a little bit made an ache on my heart. That's what my twin sisters used to say to me. "Rei, open the dang box, I…I picked it out myself." His cheek fell red and so did mine. Half-smiling, I undid the ribbon and wrapping paper to see a box.

"Wow, a box!" Kiba could hear the sarcasm in my voice and laughed along with me after a couple of seconds.

"Just open it, Rei!" Grinning, now excited, I opened the box's lid. Inside was a small picture tinted silver, with the whole academy's picture together. We had taken the picture in August, and ordered, but I hadn't ordered any since I had lost the form.

"It's so sweet, Kiba, thank you!" I spotted myself out, grinning ear to ear with Ino, doing the same. We both had an arm wrapped around each other, and I suddenly remembered. We had grown distant due to all the fights I had gotten into this year.

"My family's having Christmas dinner tonight and I discussed it with the nurse so that you could leave the hospital until you get hurt again…that is if you want?"

"Of course I will!" Sasuke's image flashed through my head, him being alone, I'd have to get him something for Christmas after the dinner. "Kiba, what day is it?"

"It's Christmas Eve, but my family celebrates on the eve for Christmas dinner." My heart fell, had I been asleep that long, since the twenty-first of November? "Now I'll leave the room while you go get dressed," He gestured towards a dresser with my clothes on them. "And then I can walk you back to your place so you can get some winter clothes on and then we can go to my place." Akamaru barked in agreement, and I smiled sweetly. That's when he left the room, I stood up then. Trying to keep my balance was hard, but I soon made it to the dresser. Once I opened it I put on my clothes, afraid to take off the bandages and see what misfits were there.

When that was done, I headed out the door to see Kiba waiting. He smiled and wrapped a scarf around my neck. "It's mine…you can wear it while we're walking to your place. It is close by, right?"

I nodded my cheeks pink by how much it smelled like Kiba. On the way to my clan's estates it was nearly a blizzard outside, and I hated the cold. I didn't complain though, my neck was warm and Kiba seemed as cold as me. He told me that one of my rib cages broke, but the doctors were able to fix it somehow. He also said that I had permanent dried blood on the back of my head, along with a scar. That sure was great to know. Slowly I smelled myself…awesome, I smelt like dried blood and pecans. I always smelled like pecans.

"Here we are!" I said, noticing the brown cobblestone walls. Kiba trudged behind me as I lead the way towards the front door. Once there I pushed it open, like I ever locked it. He closed the door behind me. We took off our shoes, coats (him), and scarves and set them on a place where shoes were supposed to go. "I'll be changing in my room. You can make yourself at home I guess." I headed to my room quickly to get dressed. The more time I wasted, the littler time I had for my big surprise. I opened my top dresser, after standing on a chair to reach it, and got out my winter attire. I took off my normal shirt and put on a white tank-top and then my normal grey sweater. I kept my black shorts and put on grey knee-high socks under the Capri's and then placed my winter ninja shoes on. Black with bandages wrapped around the areas showing.

"Okay!" I said while heading towards my closet in the living room. When Kiba noticed me dressed in winter clothes, he blushing while getting on his winter coat and putting on his scarf. Akamaru barked a couple of times, as to protest going outside again. We both laughed as I put on a cream colored coat. I buttoned it up and soon Kiba and I left my house to have dinner with his family.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Dinner was great, thank you." I gave a slight bow to Kiba's family, my cheeks turning red for two reasons. One, the cold, two, I was embarrassed by how late it was. It was already nine, the sun already done, and it was colder than ever. "I'll be going then!"

"Walk home safely and stay warm, Rei, I bet Kiba would just about die if you got lost in the cold!" Kiba's older sister called to me as I walked out into the snow. In my hand which rested deep inside my jacket pocket, I held a hat. One I had knitted for the past couple of months, but had no intention for what to do with it. I breathed in deep breaths as I walked where I sensed his chakra, I had to find him! My breaths turned into pants as I ran in the one foot deep snow to where he should be. One minute and I could see the back of his head, hair sticking out like usual.

"Hey, Sasuke, stop!" His walking stopped quickly and as he turned around I just about fell on him.

"Slow down, idiot." His hands grasped my arms like the closet incident. Smiling, I got the hat from my pocket and set it out for him.

"Merry Christmas, Uchiha!" His cheeks flushed pink as he held the hat, an almost not seeable smile on his face. It was dark, so I could see why he would let some emotions slip, but I did have cat eyes.

"Thanks…" His voice trailed off into the snow as he slowly put it on his head. While he did that, I checked to see what he was wearing in the winter. Bandages over all leg skin, same shoes as me except blue, black winter coat covering shirt, and dark blue gloves was what he wore. But now he also wore a dark blue hat with a grey and white line at the trim.

"Well, I'll be gone-"

"Wait, I can't just let you go. I…I also have s-something." My orange orbs grew a bit bigger than usual as my face went back to look at his. I hadn’t even realized he was carrying a bag, but I did when he dug out a bright orange scarf. "Merry Christmas…!" He tried to make his voice jolly, so I laughed while taking the scarf with pleasure.

"Thank you!" Accidentally, my body took over and the next thing I knew my arms were flung around Sasuke's neck. I was about to let go…until his hands touched my back in a hug. Everything in my mind seemed to freeze from the cold, but I knew it was a different reason. Moments past, and I was glad when Sasuke's grip starting getting softer. My heart was about to explode…a hug, an actual hug. That was all I wanted…a hug. I gripped tighter one last time, let go and put the scarf on, and then waved at Sasuke while walking away backwards. "Again, thank you and Merry Christmas!" Then I turned around and started running back to my house.

-New Year's Eve-

"Sake, you want me to drink sake?" The man nodded, pushing the glass forward.

Now you're probably wondering where I am right about now. That's easy. I'm at a tavern that's having a party. I didn't get invited, but merely welcomed in. Now I was with a bunch of drunken adults' half-way naked. All I wore was cream colored knee-high socks, same shoes as before, same shorts, and an orange long-sleeved shirt. I had already taken off my scarf and coat and set it in the closet that the store owner had showed me. Now here I was sitting on a bar stool, about to break the law. And what the heck, it was New Year's eve.

"Whatever…just don't call the cops." He nodded again, still not speaking. Then I sipped down the sake.

~Sasuke's POV~

Timidly, I took off my winter coat, scarf, and hat and set it in the closet. Rei was here and you had to find her, who knew what people would do with her, the runt in the tavern. It took me a couple of minutes to find her, lying on a table while answering questions with a-oh no.

She was drunk.

"Hey Sasuke, didn't think I'd see you here …!" She got off the table leisurely and strolled towards me. Before I could blink she had her arms wrapped around my neck and was breathing into my neck. "I was look-in' for someone I knew!" She breathed in deeply, her mouth opening lightly. Her breath was warm which made me cringe. I'd have to leave fast, so I picked her up bridal-style and started carrying her towards the dresser. "Nah…I don't wanna leave!" She pushed her hands in my face but I ignored her. I set her leg's down once near the dresser, but kept one arm wrapped around her waist firmly.

"Now, we're going to play dress-up, so help you and I get dressed for the party outside."

"Can I go naked?"

"No, the more clothes you were the more money and free sake you get!" She nodded and started putting on my coat. I couldn't argue it'd be too hard. So I placed on hers-surprisingly it fit-and put on my hat. I put on my gloves quickly and once we were both finished I picked her up again.

=====================================  
Graduation.

It was finally here, and I was ready. I was ready to face the troubles of being a ninja. I had strived and worked longs hours each day to prepare for this day.

The day I would pass ninja academy and become a genin, then a chuunin and so on and so forth. But this morning I didn’t want to wake up to go to school for the last day. My nerves had finally gotten to me…..which made me stay in bed for a little while longer. After about ten minutes of just laying there, I finally sat up and stretched. When I got out of bed, the cold wood floor sent shivers up my spine like it always did. They were the shivers of being alone in a cold home.

After I had gotten ready for the day, I walked outside and into my clan’s estates.

It may not be big, but it still feels like home.

Steadily, I trotted outside the estates, making sure to close the door behind me. Then I quickly sped up to get to the academy on time.

When I walked into my usual classroom, almost everybody was there. They were all conversing with each other like they always did before class started. And then I saw him. His long brown hair pulled back into a somewhat like short ponytail. Neji Hyuga…..one of my best friends, and secret crush. But I didn’t have a chance ever since Tenten got into the picture.

Sigh a sigh of sorrow; I sat down at the farthest from the front seat. Neji sat in the second row like he always did. Sasuke was sitting right in front of me in his ‘stance’. Then Naruto entered the room, looking as joyful as ever. Grinning, he waved at me a bit. I smiled back at him, not really feeling like waving since he was already coming over to where I was sitting. But he froze when Ino and Sakura appeared at the doorway, both out of breath. Sakura soon gained composure when she noticed the certain Uchiha who caught every girl’s eye…..except mine.

“Oi, Sasuke-kun!” She pushed Naruto out of the way and ran over to Sasuke’s row. “How’ve you been lately?”

“Hmmp.”

“Do you think I look cute today?”

“Hmmp.”

“Well…..would you go out with me?”

“No.” Sasuke answered plainly while looking out the window.

“W-why not Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked, trying to sound like a child.

“He’s no one’s ‘Sasuke-kun’, Sakura.” I blurted out annoyed by the pink-headed brat. She just got too annoying sometimes, even when she wasn’t talking to the person annoyed.

“He is mine!” Sakura exclaimed at me angrily. “Rei, you’re too stuck-up to ever have any friends! So don’t try to wreck other people’s relationships!”

“Shut up you female dog!” Slamming my hand against my desk while standing up, proved to everybody that I was furious. Several people in the classroom turned towards me and Sakura after hearing the loud noise my hand had made on the table. “You know perfectly well not to mess with me…!” I spoke through clenched teeth as Sakura tried to avoid my gleaming orange orbs.

“Y-you’ll get in trouble if you try to punch me!” What a baby she was. I had gotten in trouble with Iruka-Sensei thousands of times because I punched someone, what made this day special?

“So, what makes you think that I really care if I get in trouble?”

“Well if you do get in trouble, your parents will kill you!”

The room immediately fell silent. Some people gasped at what she had said, shocked. She had gone that far to mention my parents……my dead ones that I had to kill to survive. The ones who had tried to kill me. “You little mother fu-“

“Everybody go to your seats and stay quiet!” Iruka interrupted my insult as he walked into the room. “And NO cursing, Rei!”

“Sorry Iruka-Sensei…”I muttered.

~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~

“I made it, family. I am now a genin of the leaf village.” I sat on the ground, talking to the family portrait. Like I always did, to worship my family that once lived in this dreadful world. My leaf village headband was wrapped around my neck. The lights in the empty living room were off, but had two candles lit beside the portrait. “After all those days of training…I have finally made it. Also, mother and father, I’m sorry that I almost cursed earlier today.”

Nothing. No sound at all, like the house always was when I was praying towards my lost family. Praying towards my parents and two little sisters. My two little twin sisters who had died from a disease before my parents had attacked me.

“I hope you all live in peace wherever you are now…” I let a few tears slip through my closed eyes. Slowly, I stood up and shakily walked over to my bed and layed down on it. Then I fell asleep…..trying to forget the sadness of my family.

================================

"I'm here…for Rei Kuga." Kakashi's face fell blank by Itachi's comment. "Do you know where to find her?"

"What do you want with Rei?" Guy cut in, worried for one of his favorite ninja.

"It's not me who wants her, it's my leader. And besides," He stopped for a brief moment. "…She wanted us to come and get her." Guy's face fell angrier, trying to find the tone in his voice to prove he was lying. But there was none, he was being truthful, and nobody could change that.

"How do you know that?" It was now Kakashi's turn to argue.

"She told one of us personally, and before she could go with him, he left to go ask the leader of our organization." Kisame laughed at his own words, and then continued. "You can't keep her from something that pleases her…she'll kill you." Kakashi flinched, remembering the mission with Zabuza.

"If I think back and imagine me killing somebody else, not my parents, I find that I actually enjoy it!" She laughed vigorously, not caring who was watching or listening, she had lost it.

He sighed, wondering what to do. "We can't let you have her!" Might Guy attack Kisame and it all went down there.

~Rei's POV~

"They're here...!" I mumbled, following the scent of their chakra. My chest felt like it was about to explode, but I didn't care, I had to leave her. This wasn't where I belonged, I belonged a dog to the road, a dog to the akatsuki.

"Here she comes." Itachi spoke as I turned a corner to see him, Kakashi-sensei and Master Guy. "Rei, when do you feel like leaving?"

"Right now, if you could." I pointed towards the bag on my back and Itachi's eyes showed a smile.

"Very well, so you shall leave today." He turned towards me fully now, and I suddenly thought of Sasuke.

*No Rei, Sasuke's not holding you back!*

"But we're going to have a detour, if you don't mind. We're going to hunt down one of your teammates." I merely nodded, afraid to look at my two senseis. It'd be too painful, too hard, to see their disappointed faces.

"Why, Rei?" Master Guy spoke first, and I flinched.

"I don't belong here. Life passes too slowly and painfully. I'm leaving and nothing can change my mind, not even Sasuke could." Pain filled my voice and Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm no longer either of your pupils…or a ninja of Konoha." I took off my headband and threw it at Itachi. He caught it and brought out a kunai. Looking away, I heard the sound of metal screeching, and I knew then there was no going back. When I looked back, my headband was coming towards me. I caught it and stared at the slash through the Konoha leaf village sign. "Goodbye Konoha." My hands placed the headband around my neck like always.

"Rei, you can't, it's a mistake! Think of all your friends!"

"What friends are you talking about?! I've always been alone and nobody can change that!" Kisame appeared beside me.

"I'll take her ahead, Itachi. We'll wait for you outside the village, okay?" Itachi nodded at his words and the next thing I knew Kisame and I were running down the streets of Konoha, to leave for good.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Here, you'll need this." Kisame handed me an akatsuki cloak and a ring, I put them both on slowly, thinking of memories. "Don't be sad about leaving, you didn't belong there."

"Tch, life'll be better this way." I zipped up the akatsuki cloak, not being able to get Sasuke's face out of my head. My throat felt like I was choking, but it didn’t hurt, just like something was stuck there. "So we're going after Naruto?"

"Yes, then we'll go back to the akatsuki hideout. There you'll have a meeting with your new leader, and then you'll get settled in. After that you'll be put to work as one of the akatsuki's spy." I nodded, wishing Itachi would hurry up. Kisame sensed my impatience and chuckled. "Youngest akatsuki member, impatient and rowdy, perfect..."

"What do you mean youngest? You mean you're all legal or over?" Retorting made him frown by my tone of voice and stern look.

"You expect other kids your age to kill?"

"How am I supposed to know, I'm alone."

"Touché, Rei Kuga, but you better be glad the leader wanted you for a long time." My mouth laughed at his words as well as smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, make new friends and spy on people, this'll be exciting. Still, that was what I had said about switching into a new class at the academy, and it all went wrong there.

Except…I had met Uchiha Sasuke and gained a special bond with him.

For some reason, I whimpered when I thought of our first meeting. I didn't mean too, but I still did. Kisame seemed to not know what to say, so he stayed quiet. Soon Itachi appeared, and we started running forward. My mind changed between different memories, painful ones and happy ones. How was I leaving Konoha? But I couldn't back, I had gone too far! Soon we entered a small town, and we slowed down to a walk. Casually we walked into a hotel and up the stairs, and the closer we got to our destination, the more I worried of what Naruto's reaction would be. My stomach twisted in knots when Itachi knocked on a door.

"Stupid pervy sage…" Naruto's voice came from inside the hotel room and I froze. He seeing me like this…it'd be horrid. When he opened the door, he first stared up at Itachi…but then his eyes fell on me. "Rei, what are you doing here? And who are these people?"

"Naruto, I-"

"She's with us now." Kisame broke my words, and I glared up at him angrily.

"Hmm…" Itachi murmured something and then looked at Naruto. "Weird such a child could carry the nine-tailed fox…" Suddenly, I turned around, knowing the scent of him anywhere. There he stood, a sour look on his face, but it turned confused when he saw me.

"Rei…what are you…you can't be…" My eyes fell into his gaze making my heart feel hollow. I lifted my arms from inside the cloak and grasped the necklace he had given me.

"I joined the akatsuki." My voice came out strong, but that was not how I was really feeling. "Unlike you, I need to move on in my life in a different setting."

"I trusted you…I loved you!"

"I love you too…but I thought you'd get this decision. I've made a lot of mistakes in life, Sasuke, and this isn't one of them!" Itachi turned around to face him too.

"A lot of things have happened since we've last seen each other." Itachi's voice had no emotion, so care, not even cruelty or hate, just emptiness. "You even fell in love."

"That won't get in the way of killing you." Sasuke's eyes seemed to be getting bigger by the moment, filling with hate and disgust. I kept my face calm, trying to not show emotion, but it was hard. "Just like you said…I've resented and hated you…and sworn to kill you!" Chidori suddenly appeared in his hand as he spoke, and soon he was running at Itachi.

\---------------------------------------

I averted my eyes from Naruto and towards Rei, who wasn’t even moving at all. If there’s one thing that shows that Rei’s nervous –it was that she’d stop moving. I let out an exasperated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair, knowing that hell was upon us.  
\-----------------  
Zabuza started walking towards my bloody person which made fear fill my eyes. I could barely move and now he was going to finish me off.

“Come on Rei, started moving…!” I kept chanting in a quiet tone.

Five feet away…

Four feet away…

Three feet away….

Gone…wait, what?!

My head finally moved as I tried to see through the thick mist for the no eyebrow freak. A body was running towards me but I couldn’t tell who it was. At the last second I decided it was an enemy and ran towards it, kicking hard in the head.  
“What the-“

I know that voice…

“  
\--------------------  
"You do know this means nothing, right." What the heck? Who's talking to me while I'm trying to sleep?

"Ugh..." I groaned while opening my eye, to see Neji. Well, atleast I thought it was Neji. But from how dark it was, it might as well be Sakura. "What the...what the hell?"

"Hmmp, always liked to curse now didn't you." Still, my mind couldn't comprehend who the person was. But it did comprehend one piece of information. I had fallen asleep still tied to the pole.

"Neji?" I guessed in a whisper as the ropes fell to the ground.

"Wrong."

"Lee?"

"Not right."

"Santa Claus?"

"You have got to be kidding me." My eyes blinked and adjusted to the light, but right as they did, the man hit me in the side which made me faint.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Birds twirled around one another outside the window of my bedroom, and as I watched, I felt lost and confused. Did that really happen last night? Was it all really true? Or was it just a dream I had? I was in one of my old nightgowns, which I despised since it symbolized a weak girl. My face fell to disgust as I climbed out of bed and walked into the restroom to get ready for the day. Once I had done so, I walked outside the clan's estates and noticed Hayate walking towards me.

"Kuga Rei, you have been asked to appear in the missions department." Right, a mission, at seven in the morning that just tells me this'll be a long day. Once I had appeared at the mission room, I saw Kakashi and Sakura waiting. I diligently walked towards them to not be greeted at all.

"So, why didn't anybody wake me up?" Sakura giggled as Kakashi just stood there not listening.

"Nobody cared except for Naruto who just followed me home." That especially made me angry.

"Then, was he the one who woke me up, brought me back to my house, dressed me in my night outfit like a pervert they were, and then tucked me in?"

"Nope!" Naruto answered while walking into the room with Sasuke behind him. Naruto walked over to me and leaned over towards my ear and whispered, "I bet it was Sasuke." I doubted that it was Sasuke, even though I was pretty suspicious it was him or Shikamaru. They both talked with grammar, unlike other boys my age.

"So Sasuke, you like night time?" I questioned him and he didn't answer. "You like...chicken?" He blinked in an awkward manner while staring at me.

Then he spoke darkly, "What are you saying?"

"What are you thinking? That's what I'm saying." He shook his head while rubbing his neck.

"Can I begin?" The third hokage spoke, and I channeled him out. My mind flickered to Sasuke. I could tell he was staring at me. Every time he did, even anonymously, I could feel his era. Today it felt sarcastic, much to my dislike. My mood was horrible today; one wrong word to me, and you might as well run right there. "Rei, are you listening to me?"

"Yes hokage-Sama." I smiled at him.

"Insolent children, Kakashi make sure Naruto and Rei grow up to be adults, not children." I snickered and Kakashi smacked the back of my head. "Now, please invite him in."

The door to the room opened a peek, and soon an old man, by the looks drunk, stepped in to introduce himself. "Hmm, what do we have here? A couple of brats, the midget looks like an imbecile. And you," He pointed his finger at me. "I bet you're a bad child, always getting into fights."

I replied sharply, "All ninjas fight."

He chuckled in amusement by my snarl, "Not the way you intend to!"

"Kakashi-sensei, permission to kill?" Naruto and I spoke at the same type.

"You're not going to kill the man you've been assigned to protect." Kakashi said through a frown.

The drunk spoke again, "I'm Tazuna, until I am back safely in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll be expected to protect me…even if it costs you your lives."  
\----------------------------  
"You're going to argue with me, when you have a broken shoulder and can't move your arm." My eye twitched, slowly traveling to my shoulder. He was right, it was broken. I wasn't allowed to move it at all.

"I still have teeth." I huffed, making him smirk. Though he didn't say anything, I could tell he was up to something. My eyes didn't move from the back of his head, and he could tell. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Crossing my arms, I sped up to where I was walking beside him.

"No." His hand came out from his pocket and grasped my shoulder lightly. Immediately my body tensed, my tongue licking my lips. "Is this making you uncomfortable?" Sasuke had me corned. It was either give in, or try to break away, and probably start bleeding.  
\--------------------------------  
Fire crackled. It crackled for what seemed like hours as I lay there in silence. My eyes were shut, but I was still awake. Voices mumbled around me, one female and one male. My body forced my body to groan frequently, which made me hear remarks. "Naruto, get some water!" Kakashi hollered at the blonde boy. "And Sasuke, hurry up and go get a towel!"

Ten seconds past, and soon Sasuke was putting a wet towel on my forehead. I flinched from the coldness of the towel. "Rei, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked his voice somewhat caring.

"Cold…" I replied stiffly, the coldness of the towel spreading.

"Sorry about that, Rei, there's no warm water here." Naruto explained, and my mind suddenly clicked as my eyes opened. Kakashi, Naruto, and another lady were all looking down at me. Sasuke stood slightly behind Naruto, his arms crossed.

"S-sorry I freaked out back there…" I spoke, my body rising to a sitting position, my stomach only stinging slightly. "It was just the smell of blood in the air that made me remember-"

"We know, Rei, it was the gossip of Konoha for years." Suddenly, Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"What gossip, what'd she do?" Sasuke smacked the back of his head hard. "Ow!"

"Dobe, don't ask that!"

"Well sorry for being curious!"

"Well don't be curious about that, it's of no importance to you!"

"Neither is it to you, Sasuke! She's not your girlfriend!"

"She doesn't have to be my girlfriend for this to be my business, okay? My brother was one of the anbu who question-"

Kakashi-Sensei cut in, "Enough, do you two know how uncomfortable Rei probably feels right now?"

My face turned around to Sasuke's. "Your brother was one of the inconsiderate jerks?" His face looked away from mine. He had no intention to answer me at all. Kakashi stood up and headed towards the door.

"When the sun rises tomorrow, we have training, so get some rest." His voice sounded hollow as he left, and I wondered why. The woman in the room stood up and led Naruto out, but Sasuke stayed.

"Are you coming with us, Sasuke?" She asked kindly, her voice sweet. He shook his head no.

"I think I'll be here for a while answering questions." She seemed to understand, so she turned the lights in the room off and closed the door. The fire in the room kept it bright and made it able for me to study Sasuke's never changing expression. "You were asleep for one full day, your injuries are almost fully recovered, and yes, I did see you topless as you got healed." My cheeks flared up by his last statement.

"You saw me…topless?"

"Only your shirt off."

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"You've been here too long, you can leave Sasuke." I emphasized the word can and he merely smiled. He was sitting on the futon with me, arms crossed, like he had been for the past ten minutes.

"I have a question for you."

"And that would be…?"

"Was that really your first kiss, when we were walking?"

"…"

"Was it?" Sasuke seemed intently interested, which made me self-conscious to answer him. What was I supposed to say? Of course it was my first kiss, of course it wasn't sweet or romantic, but I was still happy when I did it. He sighed, "Why do you always act so tough?"

"Why do you always act so headstrong?" He huffed, his eyes turning dark.

"I don't, I know I can do everything." My fists clenched and he stared down at them now. "Why do you always get into fights? Is it a habit or do you just not want anybody to be your friend?"

"I don't need a friend, I just need myself and my…" I stopped my mumbling, thinking of my family again before the accident:

"Don't forget Rei, all you need in life is your family! It doesn't matter how many friends you have, as long as you have somebody by your side, you have all the things in the world." My dad had explained.

I had replied simply, "What about boyfriends?"

All he had done was laugh, kiss my forehead, and turn the lights off for me to sleep.

"Remembering the old days?" Sasuke's voice caught my mind. My eyes stumbled into his gaze and I blushed. My eyes darted down immediately, embarrassed.

"Leave!" I pointed towards the door, even though I wanted him to stay. His body hesitated, but before long he reluctantly stood and walked towards the door. "Sleep well." My voice spoke as he was half-way out the door.

"Yeah, you too…" A soft voice trailed on as he closed the door, making my heart skip-a beat. A quiet groan escaped my lips as I laid my head down on the soft pillow. How could I have been so stupid to have made him leave?

~~-~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~-~~

Sun seeped through the window, landing upon on my face as I slept peacefully. Dawn had passed only minutes before, but Naruto was up, waking everyone else up. He opened the door to my room, and saw me sleeping. He blushed and shook my shoulder.

"Wake up, Rei! Sasuke's going to rap-" Sasuke intruded as well, and smacked the back of his head.

"Sasuke's going to rap…?" I guessed in a whisper, not noticing Sasuke since my eyes were closed. Naruto laughed joyfully.

"Come on Rei, you have to get up for training today!" The corners of my mouth turned up, forming a smile. One of my eyes opened and looked up at Sasuke. He blushed when he noticed this.

"Why are you staring at me?" His teeth were clenched and I giggled. My hand reached out for my pillow and I threw it at Sasuke. Right as I did, Naruto stood only to be hit by the pillow. "Idiots…"

"Why'd you have to stand?" I questioned Naruto. He stuck his tongue out at me and I mimicked. That's when he stood and left. When he did, I noticed my bag in the corner of the room. My cranky body crawled over there and reached for a pair of clean clothes. Once finding those, it found a towel and my morning assortments in my mother's old make-up bag. I stepped outside the room and saw Sakura exiting the bathroom.

"That's the bathroom. No one's using it, go ahead." Sakura spoke as she left, carrying almost the same thing's as I was. Sighing with relief by finding it so easily, I stepped inside to do morning duties.

But right when I was about to turn off the water, the door to the bathroom opened, and I just about died. Immediately, I went into action. I turned off the shower, wrapped the towel around me and stepped out to punch him. He started coughing when he saw me. Easily, I opened the door and punched his eye, making him go out. Loudly, I slammed the door and looked at myself in the mirror.

"REI!" Sasuke complained. That's when I wondered if he had even known that I was in here. Sighing, I tried to ignore what had just happened as I finished up in the bathroom. When I stepped out, it was easy to find the room I had just walked out of and I walked in there to put my stuff up. Once that was done, my nose led the way into the kitchen/dining room to find the rest of team seven. Two seats per end of table, and there were four. Naruto set next to Sakura on one, Sasuke sat on one alone, Kakashi sat with Tazuna, and a woman sat by a little boy on the other one.

Damn.

Unwillingly, I sat down next to Sasuke. He flinched. My bowl was already filled with rice, uneaten off of, while everyone else was eating. "Good morning." I stated flatly. Sasuke flinched again by my tone of voice.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked his foot stomping onto mine under the table.

"Well enough to not wake up from sunlight." My foot stomped onto his as I took a small bite of rice.

"That's nice to hear." His voice replied slowly, his knee knocking into mine harshly. I ate some more of my rice, thinking of a better plan.

Finally I decided on one, "Thanks for caring." I flicked a glance at him, my hands slowly retreating to my lap. Right when it seemed casual enough, I pinched right above his knee hard. Immediately, he tried to keep his face calm as his eye twitched.

"What's up with you two?" Naruto asked making it known that everybody was watching us.

"Yeah, mind explaining why you're messing with my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura butted in, her high-pitched shrill of a voice messing with the moment.

Sasuke smiled falsely, his hand creeping down under the table to grab mine. "We're not doing anything." He grasped my hand tightly, so tightly, it actually hurt.

"We're just enjoying breakfast with friends." My nails sunk into his skin as I spoke through clenched teeth.

Kakashi looked at us skeptically, "What happened?" Sasuke and I flinched by his question, which made us hold onto each other's hand tighter, cutting off circulation it seemed like.

"Sasuke was a per-"

"-fect friend." Sasuke finished my sentence off, not wanting to blow our cover.

"Right," I continued. "Perfect friend, he was a perfect friend."

"You're lying." The little boy spoke up and I glanced at him.

"Inari," The woman started speaking but stopped when Tazuna cut in.

"Both of the ones wearing dark clothes sit next to each other. Both of the ones hiding something sit next to each other. Inari's right, it's just simple logic." His voice sounded intellectual, but I'd still think of him as the drunken dude forever.

"You were thinking while all the others spoke weren't you?" I carefully knocked Sasuke's knee with mine, trying to tell him to let go of my hand. Surprisingly, he let go of my hand. I slipped my hand back up, but Sasuke left his.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked for the second time today.

Everyone studied us carefully and I felt self-conscious again. It's like Sasuke and I in a corner, trapped, and had to tell them what had really happened.

So I decided to tell them, "Sasuke was a pervert and walked in while I was taking a shower." I spoke quickly, knowing Sasuke would try to stop me. Everybody sighed and Sasuke turned towards me.

"I couldn't hear you in there and when no body answered to my knock I came in."

"Well that may be your excuse, but could you not hear the shower when you walked in there?"

"I did, I just didn't care."

My cheeks flushed, "You didn't care that I was naked?"

"That's what I said."

"You really are a pervert."

"And you really are as tough as you act; by the way you punched me."

"Thank-you, Sasuke."

"You're so very welcome, Rei."

We both sat there for a while, waiting for somebody to speak. All that happened was the woman and Inari left the room after washing their bowls out, along with everyone else's. That's when I couldn't take it, and Sasuke seemed to understand by the look in my eye.

Now, you're probably thinking, 'Why are you going to attack Sasuke?' Let me tell you this, a year and a half of therapy doesn't do a thing. The first move was me, who punched Sasuke in his cheek. He flew to the floor, flying out of his seat, and grabbing my wrist to drag me down too. I roughly landed on top of him where he punched me in the stomach. My leg kicked him in his shin on the floor as we started wrestling, startling the others in the room.

"I'm sorry. I don't know when these two got so close." Kakashi spoke while standing. He walked over to us and picked me up by the back of my shirt. "Rei, Sasuke, stop. Now why don't you two go with Tazuna today to the bridge, at lunch you can come back here for training."

My tongue stuck out at Sasuke, who was still sitting on the ground. He glared back as his response. "Oh brother…" Our sensei bent down and picked up Sasuke by the back of his shirt. Even though it was hard, I restrained myself to laugh from Sasuke's face as Kakashi carried us to the door outside. Once outside, he dropped us in the dirt and let Tazuna through. "Again, I'm sorry Tazuna, Rei and Sasuke have never acted this way towards each other before."

"It's fine, at least I know they can fight." He answered casually, and quickly closed the door once done speaking. "Well let's go then."

The way to the bridge was silent. Nobody spoke, nor walked beside one-another. I hated it, but didn’t want to speak to Sasuke. The trees swayed blissfully in the wind which made me feel blissful for one second. Until…Sasuke came up behind me, as in close behind me. "Look, I'm usually not the first man to talk, but I can't help it this time." He whispered making it to where Tazuna couldn't hear a word he spoke.

"So you're saying I'm a man." My voice whispered for me, my mind did nothing. Just like it always had been, having a mind of its own, speaking for it.

"If I said something someone like me really wouldn't say to you but I really mean it, would you forgive me?"

I thought this over and finally agreed. Slowly my head nodded a yes and he sighed with relief, but then aggravation. After some moments he muttered, "I've always thought your eyes were beautiful." Hearing the honest in his voice made me blush. He really meant that. "You also always look…c-cute when you're confused or calm." I could tell that one was tough for him to get out even with the truthfulness. My cheeks grew redder as I stared at the ground while walking.

"You didn't have to say that."

"I didn't say looked."

My cheeks somehow grew a deeper red, and he noticed it. "I doubt it. Compared to some girls, I'm just a runt." He snickered.

"You keep on saying that but you were the first person to get me talking." I closed my eyes while walking then, completely embarrassed.

"Only a few more minutes 'till we get there, you fellows wanna stop by the market and get anything?" Tazuna cut into our conversation, acting as if his ears were blind.

"No, we're good."

When we got the bridge and Tazuna started working, I felt completely bored. My first instinct was to annoy and/or argue with Sasuke, but instead I contained myself and turned to look at the water. My arms flung over the railing, thus supporting my body completely. "What are you doing?" Looks like Sasuke was going to start the argument.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" My face didn't turn to him, but my voice could show that I was annoyed.

As always, he took this as pleasure. "It looks like you're trying to drown yourself but can't climb over the railing since you're short."

Who cares if I'm short?

"Fuck you." That's when I walked away, surprising him a ton. Some of the workers heard my comment-I said it loud-and laughed at my smug look and his shocked one. I hadn't been acting; I really was more annoyed than usual. I heard Sasuke walk after me, and before I could walk faster, his hand grabbed my shoulder. "Look-" Before I could continue my sentence, I froze. Half-turned around I was, and I felt violated.

A dirty, grimy looking man was grasping me, and I could tell he was a pervert. "You've got personality, sweetheart, how about we go and-"

"Get back to work!" Tazuna called to him, but he didn't listen. He merely stopped his foul sentence.

"We can go to my place and maybe do some work in my-"

"Hands off, dirt-bag, she's way too young and probably doesn't want to wreck her…yeah!"

My heart skipped a beat by how attractive the voice was. I recognized it instantly, not even having to take a glance.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you love this girl!" The grimy dude turned around, suddenly his hand grasping my wrist tightly. This wasn't a ninja attack. I wasn't allowed to hurt this civilian.

"It doesn't matter! She's not yours to touch!" Sasuke pushed the dude, and before I knew it they were fighting. But the man didn't let go of my wrist, which made me scared. Suddenly the man kicked Sasuke's stomach, and sent him flying against the railing.

"I used to be a ninja, ya' know?!" He picked up Sasuke and threw him over the railing, causing very shocked gasps and exclamations.

"You as-" Before I could finish he gripped my face with his hand. His grip was so strong, and I could tell he was holding back. I couldn't breathe; his hand was over my nose as well.

"Can't breathe? Why don't you join him?" The next thing I knew, I was hurtling towards the deep blue water. Sasuke hadn't come up yet, making me feel light-headed and worried. When my body smashed into the water, I nearly fainted from lack of air, but I soon found the surface of water.

Thank the heavens for that one.

My thoughts then lunged back to where Sasuke could be. I looked all around me above water, nothing. That's when I took a deep breath and dived back under water. My eyes stayed open as I searched for him, every second I could feel my air capacity sinking, I couldn't take this much longer.

My heart stopped completely when I saw his flailing body floating down into blackness. Forgetting about my breath, I swam quickly to try and get him. When my hands and eyes came across his face, my breath was gone. Trying desperately, I kicked with all my might to try to go to the surface. There was light, so I knew it was. Sasuke's body was like a rock right now, a cold hard rock. It felt like a powerful force of pressure was getting superior over me by the moment. Light-headed, I started to feel my body falling. Everything was going black, nothing to be seen but…nothing. A tug was on my arm, but I didn't believe it. This could be death for all I knew. Water stung my ears suddenly, along with…the sun?

"I got them!"

Distant voices, sun, water, I'm alive? Seconds past and then I felt warm sand under my body. Somebody moved my body away from Sasuke's.

"Come on, live!" CPR felt weird when it's being done on you, but it does help. One minute I'm lying there with water digging into my lungs, the next I'm coughing it all up. Everything started to look clear again…the clear blue sky, the sun…beautiful things after an almost dead experience. Then a man's face suddenly appeared over me. "You live?"

"I guess…?" It was hard to talk since I felt like there was sea-salt stuck to the back of my throat. The man's face then disappeared from my view to my right. I looked over there, and I saw Sasuke's limp body lying on the sand. The unfamiliar man was now doing CPR on him. As weak as I felt, I didn't want to see Sasuke's face when he woke up, so I stood and started walking closer to the bridge to sit in the sand. We were on a mission, and I had to stay near or on the bridge. Sounds filled my ears as Sasuke coughed in the distance. Moments passed as I sat there, staring out at the big open the sea, the one I had just almost drowned in. The sound of someone walking in the sand caught my ears, but I didn't turn my head to know who it was.

"Hey," The cleanliness of his voice shocked me after what he had just gone through. "That man told me you got pushed in, but still went down to get me…and how you almost drowned because of me."

"It doesn't matter-"

"It does, Rei, if you hadn't got thrown in-which I'm not saying is a good thing-then I wouldn't be discussing it with you." My head glanced up at him for a second. Luckily, he was looking at the water. But right then his face turned back to me, a little bit smug.

Oh geez.

"He also said that it was hard to get you off me…that you seemed to want to cling to me forever."

I absolutely knew he would say that, since I was prepared my cheeks only blushed faintly. "It's hard to control your grip when you're under-water. I didn't even believe he pulled me up until I felt sun against my cheeks." That's when my face turned smug. "You also weighed about a ton when I was trying to pull you up."

His cheeks flushed momentarily, but he also gained composure. That only meant we were getting used to fighting with each other. "I am taller than you."

"And here you are going about height again!"

"You're shorter than Naruto. Remember how Tazuna called him a 'midget'. Just think of what he was probably going to call you in his mind." My face turned towards his pleased face to glare.

"Just imagine what I'm calling you in my mind."

"Just imagine how perverted that sounded."

"Only 'cus you said that!" I threw some sand on his shirt. He wiped it off with a disgusted face, but then looked at me smiling. My stomach went into knots, trying to think of what words he would use.

"Can I make a bet with you?" His words suddenly gained my interest again…or atleast, more interest, for that matter.

"Sure, yeah, whatever…" I acted like I didn't care, but inside I was having a party.

Wait, why was I having a party inside?

"If you don't say anything for the rest of the day-not one word-I'll teach you the coolest thing ever."

~^~Rei's Mind~^~

Hmm…coolest thing ever, poke my side, me pass out, he leave me out in forest so dear can eat me…

~^~Rei's Mind~^~

"Nope, not interested, no way dears are going to eat me!" Sasuke stared at me for a moment, and then shook it off.

"I don't know if you figured out the whole plan, but I was thinking along the lines of rap-"

"You think that but you'd never do it, right Sasuke? You stood up for me when that guy tried to." I pushed some hair behind my ear and then looked at Sasuke, a confused look falling upon my face. "Would you have done that for Sakura?"

His cheeks turned bright red as he looked away.

~^~Rei's Mind~^~

He's probably remembering what he had told me…Hehehe…I must be a good actor.

~^~Rei's Mind~^~

"Stop looking like that! You heard what I said earlier!" My head tilted to the side, teasing him. "Rei, stop it now."

"W-what's wrong…S-Sasuke-Kun?" My voice came out small and weak, shy mainly. His cheeks grew redder and he didn't look at me again, just scratched his flaming cheeks with one finger. My face went back to normal as I looked out at the ocean. "Can't reply, aye?"

"I can reply just fine."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the most beautiful person ever."

"Sarcasm that wasn't needed…" Mumbling, he tried to keep me from hearing.

"If you didn't want me to hear that, then why even speak it in the first place?" I leaned my head towards him, making him frown with pink cheeks. We both didn't say a word though…that worried me.

"I was thinking out loud." Finally he answered, and I had nothing to say back to him. Turning my head back to the ocean, I thought about all the times I had thought out loud. Mainly they were insulting Sakura on accident, but still being joyful about it. Smiling to myself, I remembered how Iruka loved to yell at me about Sakura. Right at that moment, I could have sworn Sasuke said something to me, but he didn't say a thing. So when I glanced at him, he merely shrugged his shoulders. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the ocean. "So you like the ocean?"

"I just nearly drowned in it. I'm not really a fan." Sasuke snickered at my rough answer. I brought my head back to my side, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"If you had to live with one person for the rest of your life, who would it be?"

"Certainly not Sakura or Tazuna, that'd just be awkward and hell. I wouldn't want to live it alone…hmm…not Naruto, I couldn't live with ramen. Kiba, nah, even if he is one of my best friend's he smells like dog…"

"What about our sensei?"

"You kidding me?"

"Then what about me?"

"…" He got me there; I would surprisingly enjoy having fights and annoying Sasuke for the rest of my life. Besides annoying him, we could also have talks like this. For some reason, I started smiling to myself while thinking about it. Soon I stopped myself, bring yourself together Rei! I gave him a fake snicker and looked at him with a smug look, "Please, don't go too over your head. I'd rather live with twenty worms for the rest of my life."

"I doubt that." Getting me back with a response quickly, made him on top of the argument.

"You may think that you're on top of me now because you replied quickly, but you're not." His cheeks flushed immediately, making me blush. Quickly I grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Stop being altered-minded person!"

"You're the one who said the metaphor." His hands went on top of my shoulders, making me stop shaking him.

"Who would you choose?" I brought us back to the question from before, not moving from our positions.

"No one, I'd rather live alone." Raising an eyebrow I stared him straight in the eyes. He just copied my actions, making us both look pretty weird to people watching.

"Right, you would just live alone. I bet you feel just the way I do when you're alone, buddy." We both frowned at my words, but didn't move.

"Fine, I'd live the rest of my life with you." My cheeks blushed immediately, mouth opening slightly. "It's not that much of a shock, you know?"

"Yeah, it's just, I don't know…"

"Stop acting like a love sick teenager."

"I am not, that just sounded weird!"

"Well we're not talking about marriage, Rei!" He was right, again. We weren't talking about marriage, but we might as well have been. Slowly I let my hands fall and turn to look at the ocean. Sasuke let his hands drop as well and looked at the beach on the other side of him. Quietly time passed, nothing happening. Stretching my arms I layed down on my back in the warm sand, taking in the heat. Glancing at me Sasuke decided to speak, "This isn't vacation."

"It sure feels like it." I rested my hands behind my head and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Konoha could never feel this peaceful, or sad. For some reason I liked it here, and didn't want to leave. Sighing, Sasuke looked up at the sky as well, not changing from his sitting up-right position.

"We're still on a mission."

"I know that." I retorted quickly, giving him a bad look. Giving me the same look back, we both had a silent argument. It's not often it was this quiet between us two, even if we were arguing in our minds. Feeling awkwardness suddenly appear I spoke, "So…how tall are you?"

"Taller than you."

I expected that reply, so I didn't flinch nor speak. Sighing, Sasuke looked away from my face. "I'm around 4"11, why?"

"Then you're only three inches taller than me, not much! So stop calling me short!" He shook his head, and didn't reply. This was going downhill fast; I had to think of something. But wait…why did I want to think of something? This was Sasuke. It wasn't like I had a crush on him. So instead of saying anything, I closed my eyes and relaxed. After a moment of two, started to wonder what time it was. Finally I sighed, "What time is it?"

"We've only been here for about twenty minutes, Rei." Scowling, I rolled over onto my stomach, closing a lot of the space between Sasuke and me. "Why must you sit so close to me?"

"I'm not that close, there's normal space between two people between us." He stared at the back of my head, and soon gave up on me looking up at him, so he turned back around.

~~Lunch Time~~

"Man I'm star-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence I cupped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Naruto!" He took that as a sign to stay quiet with his mouth, and continued tapping on the table. We were back at the house, sitting in our same seats from in the morning, waiting for the food to be ready. Sakura couldn't stop glaring at me. Did she know I had clung to Sasuke for dear life?

"So Rei, Sasuke, how was the bridge?" Kakashi asked…but neither of us answered.

"They both nearly drowned, luckily somebody jumped in after them, saving them." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at us, but we still didn't speak. Only our cheeks grew a light pink and frowns appeared, remembering the terrifying experience.

"Sasuke weighed too much for me to save us…" I mumbled, making him nudge me in the ribs.

"Or you were just not strong enough."

"Please, you weighed a ton in that water. Couldn't you have woken up and swam up as well?"

Sighing, Kakashi left our argument and started to help Tazuna in the kitchen. "So you touched my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cut in with a face full of hatred. Smirking I wrapped my arm around Sasuke's arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"More than that…" Sasuke could since my sarcasm and drank his water quietly, but Sakura freaked out.

"Excuse me, what exactly?!" Our sensei sighed in the background as Sakura stood and pointed at us. Neither of us answered, but I did take in Sasuke's scent. Quietly I sighed, making it known to Sakura I was enjoying this. "Don't tell me you two kissed!"

"Almost…" Sasuke stated, playing the game with me. Falling back into her seat, Sakura shook her head. Naruto didn't move, he liked Sakura, but thought it was still a good prank. Waiting, Sasuke and I both looked at Sakura, waiting for a response. She seemed to be lost in thought, wondering what to say or do. Was it that heart-breaking? She didn't even know the guy! Kakashi sat down in his regular seat, staring at us both.

"Can't take a joke, Sakura?"

She nearly smacked me, but for some reason Sasuke leaned back, thus pulling me.

"Don't fight." Kakashi said, pulling Sakura back into her seat. Sakura stayed glaring at me, which made me raise an eyebrow. Kakashi sighed, realizing something I couldn't realize.

"Okay, why's everybody staring at me like that?" Once I had asked…I acknowledged Sasuke. I was still grabbing onto his arm, making everybody stare at me. Since I was in utter shock by my stupidity, I wouldn't move. "Wait, am I thinking the same thing as you guys?" Kakashi shook his head and looked away, Sakura made her eyes into slits, and Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders. He was probably just glad it wasn't Sakura holding onto Sasuke.

"Rei, let go of him." Eyes into slits, Sakura spoke to me directly.

Just to annoy her, I didn't move.

"I don't mind, my arm was cold." Sasuke said, silently smirking at me. Meaning he was still playing along, excellent.

"C-can I hold your arm, Sasuke-kun?" Attempting to be cute, Sakura put her finger on her bottom lip. The Uchiha didn't answer, but kept on drinking his drink. Sighing with sorrow, Sakura rested her head in her hands and stared at the table. To be quite honest, Sakura was really making me mad. Acting like a baby to get attention was on my pet peeves list. "Sasuke-kun, why do you like Rei so much? What's so great about her to you?"

I thought of earlier that day, and how he had told me how much he actually liked me. Then I noticed how comfortable Sasuke's shoulder was. It was surprisingly easy to admit…since it did feel relaxing. Then Sasuke spoke making me look up at him. "She's not a baby."

"I-I'm not a baby, though, Sasuke!" Biting my lip, I tried to not say something until Sasuke spoke. After a moment or two Sakura spoke, "What was your answer to the first question?"

"He already answered it, Sakura-Chan." Naruto cut in, sounding innocent. She didn't look away from Sasuke with a worried expression, was it that bad?

"Drama…" Kakashi said as the lady and the small boy entered the room and sat down. Soon Tazuna passed out rice with chicken.

Then…it all went down. First Sakura started arguing with me from across the table…and the next thing you know, the wrong words at the wrong time came out.

"Atleast I didn't kill my parents!" I flinched, slamming down the bowl forcefully, causing a crack in the side. The night flashed in my eyes in a heart-beat, I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I stood up quickly, knocking over the bowl, and ran to get my shoes. Once I had those in my hands I ran outside the house with tears slipping out of my eyes. I closed the door behind me hard, as hard as I could.

It fell silent in the kitchen, nobody spoke nor moved. Kakashi hid his one eye and Naruto stared gloomily at the table. Sasuke looked at the crack in the bowl, amazed that I had done that. Tazuna and his family had all heard the words, what were they supposed to say?

Finally Kakashi spoke, "She's had a tough life…" Tazuna merely nodded.

"She won't be back for a while." Everybody looked up at Sasuke, who was still looking at the crack. "Do you expect her to?" He glanced up, anger filling his onyx eyes.

"She'll be here around two at the earliest." Now it was Naruto's turn to give information, they knew me best.

Kakashi sighed as Tazuna spoke, "She killed her family?"

Before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke stood up angrily. "Like that's your business." Kakashi sighed again as Sasuke left the room, his hand knocking over his bowl as he turned to leave. When he found his room, he slammed the door just as hard as I had.

"I don't think I can go into it after...well, that." He nodded for the second time as Inari and the woman left the room as well. Naruto sighed and stood, being the fifth to leave the room. Sakura went right after him, not showing any emotion. "Tazuna, don't hate the girl, it hurt her more than anybody."

"I won't intrude. I don't deserve to know her past…I thought I had the tough life." He mumbled the last part, afraid of what Kakashi would answer with. "And Sasuke left angrily too."

"I didn't think he would, but when you said killed family…" His voice left a sorrow-filled trail behind, not finishing his sentence. Tazuna didn't reply with actions or movements.

"I'll wash the dishes, are you going to stay up and wait for her?" Kakashi nodded as Tazuna stood while placing bowls and plates on top of one another. He walked over to the kitchen sink and started washing the dishes.

~Sasuke's POV~~

The clock showed 2:34 A.M. and my mind still couldn't sleep. Rei's exit was hard to forget, and Sakura's words. What had she been thinking saying that? Only people in Konoha were permitted to know that information. Suddenly Rei's voice…no, a softer voice, appeared from outside the door. She had gotten back. But did that mean that Kakashi was speaking with her? Sighing, I stood up and exited the room. When I did I saw Naruto and Sakura peaking over the corner into the kitchen. Then I saw why, Rei was sitting at the table, shaking, whimpering…it looked bad. "Come on in, Sasuke." Before my mind could conjure Kakashi's words I was already walking towards the seat next to Rei. When I sat, she didn't even look at me, but I could still see small circles under her eyes. My eyes couldn't leave her…her weak state. "Don't stare, Sasuke, it's rude." My eyes darted towards Kakashi.

"Sorry…" Mumbling, I looked at the ground and thought of her crying face. Rei rested her head in her arms on the table which made me speak, "Can't she go to bed?"

Kakashi smiled weakly by my concern, and I then realized what I had spoken. I heard Sakura gasp from behind me and had to swallow my angry look. "Calm down, Sasuke, she'll be fine. Tazuna is making her some tea to drink and then you can take her to bed."

"Why me, why do I have to take her?"

"You were concerned, so you get to take her…got it?" My head turned to look at Rei a bit, and I saw that she was looking at me with big watery eyes. I bet I looked dumb right there with my mouth slightly open, staring at her. So I faced the other direction quickly, my cheeks a faint pink.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hmm?" I glanced at her to see her red cheeks and pale skin go together perfectly. Tiny freckles came across her cheeks, but they were only seeable up close.

She looked down, "Never mind…" The next few minutes past in silence. Rei drank her tea quietly, Kakashi stared into space, and Tazuna traced a circle off the wood on the table. I just sat there, wondering what Rei had wanted to say. God, every time she spoke or did an action it was hard to forget, even if it was minor. Suddenly Naruto entered the room rubbing one eye.

"Hey..." His voice was drowsy, so his statement trailed on. "What's everyone in here for?"

Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask as Naruto sat down in the seat on my other side. "Can't sleep, I guess." Sleep, that reminded me of Rei. My eyes went to her face for a second, just to catch her yawning and putting down her tea.

"I'm going to bed." Rei sounded dead which scared me. She usually sounded alive and fresh, angry and timid.

Sighing I stood up as well, "I'll go with you." As soon as we got to the place where we had to step down, I had to help her. My hand placed itself on her back and my left one holding her right. She didn't seem to notice though since all I did was steady her walking. Sakura was standing in one of the near hall-ways and when she saw us, pain came to her face. But was it from me nearly hugging Rei, or from how Rei had cracked under guilt? I had a feeling it was the first. When I opened the door to Rei's temporary room, she looked baffled for a moment, but then went back to bothered looking.

Why'd she have to look so-never mind...?

I told her to stay where she was standing as I closed the door to the room. I walked over to her bag and got out what looked like her pajamas, and luckily she nodded when she saw them. As she got dressed I faced the opposite way, trying to give her some privacy. "You can go now..." For the first time I felt nervous when I turned around, seeing her slightly shaking figure standing. My mind fell blank which made my body take charge. Cautiously, I hugged her. After a couple of seconds she lifted her arms and wrapped them around me. It felt awkward at first, but it felt different when she started crying into my chest.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer." I whispered my reply to her statement from a couple of minutes ago, and she merely started crying a bit harder. Her hands gripped the back of my shirt, but I didn’t care, it felt right.

~In the Kitchen, Third Person's View~

"Sakura, you can come on in here too." Sakura timidly walked into the room and sat down where Sasuke had been sitting. "Look," Kakashi started his voice stern. "If you two fight, make a mean comment, snicker, sigh, whatever it is you two do while disagreeing, you're going to be in deep trouble. Rei feels tremendously guilty right now. She's finally begun to show how she really feels." He coughed and then shook his head.

"Are you going to tell Sasuke this?" Naruto spoke up, his voice soft and tired.

"He knows how to act around her when she's like this. And who knows, maybe she'll act normal tomorrow." Kakashi replied in a quiet voice.

"Why does Sasuke know?"

"…Maybe he's known her longer." Naruto looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself. Kakashi was right; Rei was the first one to get Sasuke talking and get him to go places with her. Naruto sighed, remembering before they graduated how Kiba would always complain to people about how she's oblivious and follows Sasuke. "Now you two, off to bed, we have work to do tomorrow."

"Kakashi-Sensei…" Nobody moved when Sakura had spoken for the first time since the incident. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was wrong."

"You're right. It was wrong, glad you figured that out on your own." Kakashi answered her in a tone she did not recognize, which made her leave quickly. Naruto stayed there for a couple of moments, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Not really, it's just kinda hit me, ya' know? What really happened in Rei's past, I never really thought much about it…is that wrong?" Kakashi-Sensei didn't answer, but did sigh and looked him deep in the eye.

"Its fine, Rei would be relieved to hear that. Now, go to bed."

~~Next Day, Rei's POV~~

When I woke up at five A.M., I felt confused and dizzy. Sure I was lying on my futon and I didn't have a headache…but why was Sasuke sleeping on the floor beside me? I tried to review last night, but stopped when I remember Sakura's words:

"Atleast I didn't kill my parents."

Sighing, I thought of how I reacted. Flinch, leave, and cry in a forest for hours. I sat up on the futon and looked at Sasuke. Slowly I touched him in the side, making him groan a bit and try to open his eyes. When he saw me, he looked confused as well. "What happened last night?" He didn't answer my question, afraid to answer. After I had gotten dressed for bed, I couldn't remember a thing.

"A lot happened…last night." Sasuke rested a hand on my shoulder, making me look at him confused. How was I supposed to act? I couldn't think straight right now. "If you want detail, then you're screwed. I don't want to say."

"No…I remember Sakura. What happened after I changed clothes?" Awkwardness came over Sasuke, along with a glazed over expression. Soon it went away and he looked at me directly.

"I fell asleep in here."

"Uh…who's choice?"

"Yours…or mine…both of us."

"  
"Why does everybody keep thinking that?" Sasuke asked with his fists clenched, eyes glaring at Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi sighed, "You know why, Sasuke. Don't even try to act."

"But I'm not, I haven't fallen for Rei!" Sasuke argued, trying to convince our sensei.

"Then you get to chose one teammate to live with for the rest of your life, who would it, be?"

"…"

"See, now stop arguing and accept the damn fact." I flinched by the conflict Kakashi held in his tone.

"…"

Again Sasuke said nothing, and I got worried about my hiding place. What if Kakashi knew I was hiding there and was just trying to embarrass Sasuke? Gulping, I thought of a way I could silently escape while the two stood there. Finally my mind came to a decision, just sit and wait. And sadly they kept standing there, making me feel more claustrophobic and hot.

"I…" Sasuke started, but stopped soon after.

"'I' what, Sasuke?" Kakashi seemed pleased by what Sasuke had spoken.

"I…do not like Rei, nor would I want to live with her for the rest of my life, and I couldn't anyway." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, surprised by his words. "Rei is not my comrade or teammate; she is a little sister to me."

This may sound stupid, by I felt dismay fall over my mood. No boy could ever love his little sister like the way I loved…back up, I didn't say a thing!

"Then who would you spend the rest of your life with?" Kakashi seemed to be digging for answers in vain.

"Well…um…I don't know."

"Then who would be your first choice?"

"…"

Kakashi sighed impatiently. He stuffed his hands in his pockets while silently staring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke managed to utter, "R-Rei…"

"What was that?"

"REI, can I go now?!" Kakashi waved him off and Sasuke turned to leave. Once he was gone, Kakashi-sensei waved at me. I stood out of the bushes and he smiled at me.

"You can go too, Rei."

"R-right…" I said, slowly backing up in the alley behind me. "See you later, sensei…" Then I turned around and quickly tried to walk away.

Much to my dismay he spoke, "You are going to the party tonight?" I turned around half-way and nodded. "Bring Sasuke." Again I nodded, and then ran away. Feeling like I needed to take some time to think, so I sat down on a bench-just a random one-not even looking to see who was next to me. Trying to relax, I brought my legs up in a crossed-position and closed my eyes. A moment or two past and I heard a familiar sigh.

"You like spying on people?" I laughed out loud at that one, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Actually I fell in there, and then you two walked by and I couldn't get out."

"Right, like I believe that."

"You should…so are you going to the welcoming party?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, suspecting he'd nod. But instead, he just looked over at me and leaned in. Immediately my cheeks flushed as his lips touched mine. My eyes wandered on the roads that were empty. Seeing that made me close my eyes, but right as I did he parted our lips. After a couple more seconds he leaned back in one more time.

"I guess you could say I'm not." He leaned back in the bench like nothing happened, making me glare at him.

"How so, Mr.-only-two-short-kisses?"

"What, you want more?"

"Well I wouldn't have said that if I didn't want it."

"Save your lips for tonight." He stood up and started walking away, making me shiver lightly. What was that supposed to mean? I wasn't meeting him anywhere!

~~Later That Night~~

I leaned against the wall, about to faint. Naruto had put something in my drink, and I hadn't noticed for the lighting. I gripped my head, falling down against the wall. This was insane. I could NOT walk home like this! Something tried to creep up my throat, but I quickly swallowed the vomit. "You okay?" Somebody shook me, and immediately the vomit came out on the side of the floor next to me. Coughing, I finished the vomiting, and soon a napkin went onto my mouth and started wiping. "Who did it?"

Was that Kakashi-Sensei?

"N-n…aruto…." My head went backwards and leaned against the stone wall.

"Does anybody have keys to your home?"

"Sas-"

"-Stay here, I'll go get him."

Groaning in aggravation from the headache, I tried to count the seconds in my head. "One…two…three…my god, this hurts!* Being only half-way drunk hurt me, but me being fully-drunk…I'd have to ask Sasuke how I had acted. Suddenly I felt somebody pick me up, making my eyes open as wide as they could.

"I have the key to her house and I'll drop her off, give her some medicine, and leave."

"Be careful on the amount, Sasuke."

"Then I'll give her a pill." That silenced Kakashi, and soon Sasuke started moving across the room. How was I so far away from the door? Or were we already outside and my body couldn't sense it?

"Hmm…" I tried to say 'hey' and ask a question, but my voice just couldn't seem to manage.

"Quiet." That sounded rude to me, but it did silence me and make me think. Seconds past and soon…I felt like I had to puke again.

"S-s...top…puke…" Sasuke stopped immediately and placed me on the ground, his hands holding my hair back away from my face. A moment past, but then finally it came all over the ground. I heard shuffling, and soon Sasuke was wiping my face off gently.

"You are so glad I'm not Sakura." He muttered it to me like somebody else was listening in, like somebody else was there. Maybe he was just paranoid, or maybe there really was someone.  
\---------------------------------  
When I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face, I wasn’t that happy. Not that ready, not that happy, and not that anxious to go get my three-man squad. I may be a full-fledge ninja starting today, but I felt like crap. To top everything off, I could hear Naruto yelling at Shikamaru or Chouji right next door to the estates of which I lived on.

Isn’t this going to be a great day?

Like always, I got out of bed, did morning duties (brush teeth, hair, shower, ect.), got dressed, and left to go off to ninja academy. When I had finally gotten there, almost every girl was beating up Naruto. Sasuke seemed to be choking on his own spit and Naruto looked like he was going to puke. I wonder what had happened.

Trying to annoy Sasuke’s fangirls and Naruto’s constant yelling, I took a seat next to Neji, blushing lightly. Neji glanced at me a bit, but tried to ignore me. I knew why, too. Tenten was sitting right next to him, like she always was…always sitting next to him and always in love with him…they were a perfect couple, but I just couldn’t seem to accept that. It was just too hard to let another person go.

A couple minutes later and Iruka showed up with a list in his hands. “Okay,” he started, “Now, since you all passed. I will now tell you all your three-man squads.” He finished his sentence with a cough and a small pat on his heart.

Is Iruka-Sensei sick or something?

……After he had said all squads…..

“What about me?” I asked my sensei loudly. He looked over at me surprised.

“Of yeah, there’s still you, Rei. How about you join team seven.” Nobody in the room spoke as I glare at Sakura.

“You had better be kidding.” Was he really thinking of putting me with them? Some of the kids chuckled at me speaking out of line. Was it really that funny? I sure don’t think it was funny since I was being dead serious!

“Look, I have no time to  
\---------------------  
"What do you expect me to sleep in it!?" I shouted at him and he fell silent.

I sniffled, holding onto the shirt tighter. I was sleeping in his shirt since he was gone, I couldn't help it. Why I don't know…but since he left my heart won't stop aching. He had even given back the house key, thus proving he wasn't coming back. Letting out a small whimper, I took in a whiff of the comfortable shirt. That just made me cries out in agony, remembering his scent. Suddenly I heard a knock on the front door, but I didn't move. If they wanted in, then the door was open. Right after I thought that, I heard the creak to the front door. "Rei, are you there? I…I think we need to talk." Sakura, why was Sakura here? At this time of night, I expected Kakashi! A couple moments past but soon the door to my bedroom opened. "Rei…" Swiftly I rolled over on my other side, burying my face in the blankets, hands gripping his shirt.

"I'm not going to practice tomorrow." I spat at her, making her flinch.

"I wouldn't expect you to…and I'm sorry to have bothered you!" She left just like that, giving away her fear of me.

~~Next Day~~

Knock on my door, different from last night, woke me up. The same creak of the door but louder foot-steps, this was definitely Kakashi-Sensei. "Oi, Rei, are you up?" I forced my eyes opened to see him looking at me through the door-way. He sighed, noticing the covers on the ground and the shirt I was wearing. "You miss him that much?" I attempted to put on a tough face, but couldn't hold it when my eyes wouldn't match my face. "Rei, you can't live like this. Have you been eating?"

"Only tomatoes…"

"And why?"

"Because Sasuke and I used to always eat tomatoes together…and Sasuke says that I taste like tomatoes."

"Rei, you need to go to practice today."

"But there'll be one less member."

"It never bothered you when Naruto was gone before."

"So, he always came back the next day! Sasuke won't!" Dread came into the air when Kakashi realized for once I was right. It was probably hard on him, having to act like my father, knowing he needed to tell me something but having to do it in a kind and simple way. Slowly he rubbed his only showing eye, and looked at me drowsily.

"If you don't want to leave then you don't have to, but Sakura, Naruto, and I will come here after practice." Then he left in a poof of air. After twenty minutes of just laying there I crawled out of bed and took off the shirt, neatly folding it and putting it in an empty drawer. Then I did my morning necessities, not eating breakfast. Immediately when I stepped out of my clan's estates, I thought of how Sasuke used to meet me here. Sighing, I continued on walking. But every corner I turned on and every street I walked on, I could hear people whispering about how I looked like I was living dead. It hurt, but not as bad as how I felt last night. Leisurely I passed a river, having the sudden urge to jump in and not leg go of the bottom of the lake. Instead I kept on my walk, not wanting to stop. Out of nowhere I reached Sasuke's house, suddenly realizing where I had been heading.

"Hmmp…" I stepped inside, shutting the door tightly, and quickly ran towards his house. What was I running for? The hope he'd be there in a towel like that one time? Or the time when he wanted to help me with homework? Stupid, idiotic, moronic!

Those thoughts made me stop, halting right in front of the door. I had a key, but I needed to do it one last time, so I knocked on the door.

Five minutes past, nothing.

Fifteen minutes past, nothing.

One hour past, nothing but a growling stomach.

Instead of leaving to get some food I knocked again, shocked when I heard fumbling from inside. My knees went weak when I heard the fumbling. No-this must be unreal! "You have a key and the doors open." The door to the house suddenly opened to reveal an agitated Sasuke. He had a bag in his hand half-way filled, which meant he was only here to get the rest of his stuff.

But that was the least of my worries. My lips wouldn't stop quavering and tears were already forming in my eyes. Then it happened, I clenched my fist and punched him straight in his right cheek. Dumb-struck he grasped my hand and brought me into his chest, slamming the front door close. "Looks like she's mad." My eyes looked over at Orochimaru, who was watching the entire scene.

"Leave, I need to talk to her alone." Snickering, he left the room. At that moment I pushed myself out of his grip, not wanting him to touch me but really wanting him to kiss me like there was no tomorrow…which in this moment, there was no tomorrow with him. "I'm just packing, you do know-"

"That you're never coming back? Yeah, I kinda guessed that!"

"What you did was no better, trying to run off with my brother…one of the reasons I left was the fact that he touched you."

"Yeah-"

"-Believe me, Rei." I thought this over, and figured he'd have to prove it. Every bit of trust for him that had been building up got demolished, and wasn't going back up. Right as I thought that Sasuke caressed my face and then brought me into a sweet hug. "I know you need to cry, so go ahead." His lips glazed over my ear, bringing back memories. Forcing back the tears, I buried my head into his shoulder, smelling him.

The ironic thing was…he smelled like tomatoes.

"Tomatoes…"

"Hmm?"

"You smell like tomatoes."

"All I've been eating...." Tears formed in my eyes and spilled onto his shoulder sleeve a bit, making him frown. "You better be crying from happiness."  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"Two beds, one couch." Kakashi said, even though we all could see it with our own eyes. "Sasuke, pick which teammate of yours you'll share a bed with." A couple seconds past as Sasuke thought…making me nervous. I didn't want to sleep with Naruto or Sakura…couldn't he see that?

"I pick…" I trembled just by the sound of his voice. Come on, please? I was begging to him with my eyes…couldn't he see that? "…Rei." I literally sighed with relief out loud.

"Okay, so that means Naruto and Sakura will share a bed."

"WHAT?!" Sakura bellowed, pointing at Naruto.

"Sasuke picked Rei, so you'll have to settle for Naruto, Sakura." Naruto blushed while scratching the side of his cheek, having a party inside. Naruto and I would have to thank Sasuke later. "Now, let's go eat." Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the room. Naruto thanked Sasuke quietly and followed after, but I had to ask Sasuke something.

"The way you just looked at me was like you were pleading, mind explaining?" Sasuke stared at me in a frustrated way, making me reluctant to answer.

"I wasn't going to share a bed with Sakura, Naruto's a friend, and we've shared a bed before." It felt awkward in the room as we both thought of that.

Out of the blue Kakashi peaked into the doorway. "We're going to eat; if you guys get hungry then you can meet us there." Sasuke nodded and he left immediately.

"That was once."

"It was still a time."

"A short time."

"A whole night."

"You were passed out most of it."

"Yeah, most of it, Sasuke." We both glared at each other, thinking of names for each other. It's not like we couldn't speak them…it's just, we were preparing for the other one's words. "And I don't see why you're arguing with me." Then Sakura entered the room, sat down on in a chair, and pretended to read a book.

"Let's talk about this someplace else, maybe?" I glanced at Sakura, she looked right back down to the book. Looking back at Sasuke I nodded, wanting to leave Sakura. Sasuke walked out of the room with me right behind, closing the door behind us, making a creaking sound.

"She's going to follow us." He didn't reply but kept walking. We both walked through the eating area and outside the small building. As we both walked further into the forest, I heard the door to the building open and then close. That sent chills up my spine, she was a stalker!

"That's it!" Muttering, Sasuke seemed to be getting aggravated with Sakura as much as I was. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand and was running. We ran for a while, but stopped near a small pond. No sound was heard, but I could sense Sakura's low level of chakra getting closer. "Rei, act extremely angry-like punch me-when I say so, got it?" Snickering, I stared him deep in the eyes with a smirk. This was going to be fun. "Do it…!" Right then I cracked my knuckles, and sent a punch right at his cheek. He responded quickly by kicking my legs and making me fall. But I just sent my legs up and kicked him in the stomach. As he gained composure I stood up and sent another punch at his face. He caught it this time, and sent a punch in my stomach. The air got knocked out of me as I fell backwards. Sasuke was now over my lap, clenching onto my shirt.

"Yay Sasuke!" We both froze as Sakura came out from behind a tree. "I knew you'd beat her, I should've never doubted you!"

"Hmmp, we were acting, Sakura." Sasuke looked Sakura dead in the face, making me grin. "We have nothing to fight over. Rei was trying to thank me."

"W-what, but your fight seemed so real." I didn't say anything, this was Sasuke's time. But when it became dead air, it made me want to speak even more. Finally Sakura spoke still baffled, "Don't tell me you and Rei are together?" Sasuke and I both cringed at the thought…even if he was on top of me.

"Like that'd ever happen." Sasuke and I spoke in unison. He looked down at me for a second, and then looked back up at Sakura. "Rei, say what you've been dying to say to her."

Smirking I turned and looked at her. "We don't need a stalker, we're definitely not together, and if you could leave us to our practice I'd enjoy that."

"If it's practice then I can stay."

"Sorry, but you don't make the rules."

"I do right now!"

"You can stay, but we never said what type of practice." In utter shock I looked at Sasuke, what was he talking about? Slowly he licked his lips, making me apprehensive on the situation.

Sasuke licking his lips + Sasuke on top of me + Sasuke smirking=Bad thoughts in my poor innocent mind.

Sakura got the picture, and became breathless as the thought. "Sasuke…you wouldn't…?" I muttered, cheeks flaming. Should I keep my mouth open or put it closed? Either way, it would end up the same way. I ended up having my mouth closed when his came upon mine. Sakura literally screamed and fainted, making him stop kissing me. "Dude, I get it you're straight, but come on!"

"Good…let's leave Sakura here." My eye twitched as he stood up and walked over me and away. He was being mean, like I would have been. Frowning I stood and followed him. Quickly I caught up by his side…and my hands caught his. I hadn't intended too, it just happened. Almost immediately he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"  
\-----------------------------  
"The last thing I'm going to do…is fall for Rei." I turned absent-mind walking away for what thought was the truth.

"Then you'll fall for me!" Sakura perked up; trying to keep me to stay near the place she sat.

"Look, Rei has wits unlike you. Now stop bothering me about going out with you, I'm more concerned with other things."

"Like What?"

"Look, I have to look after somebody. Otherwise they'll just lose it in the world because of their inability to control their envy." Sakura huffed as I turned the corner of the misty streets. She was not happy with what I had told her. But I did not even care what she thought I just thought of what I had to do right now; and that was to find Rei.

It took me a while to scope her out in the village, but I soon found that her orange eyes had been glaring at me the whole time…

"Why were you stalking me?" She questioned in a vigorous tone, the tone she used on Sakura when she was mad.

"Why were you spying on Neji and Tenten?" She licked her teeth with her mouth closed. Her eyes turned into slits and her mouth a small smile.

"Touché Uchiha."

"Right back at ya', Kuga." Seconds past, and soon her eyelashes appeared again as she smiled kindly.

"Wanna go get some lunch with me?" Her voice came out joyful, which just made me act like I was her boss.

"You know I don't eat lunch with people, especially girls." Her face tightened again. She always had sudden mood swings.

"What's your problem these days, we use to do that together."

"When we were five."

"Touché."

"That makes no sense."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But whatever it does, I know that you're going to have lunch with me today or I'll tell Kakashi that you stalked me, along with everybody else." I frowned; she always knew how to corner me.

~~~Rei's POV~~~

I cursed under my breath in the uncomfortable silence. I had told Sasuke we were going to eat lunch, and I might have said he could have decided…

But this was just UN expected.

Sasuke had picked that he would make lunch…at his house. His might have been spik-and-span but it was awkward. Especially since while he was waiting for the food in the oven, he was leaning against the counter, starting at me. His eyes wouldn't change direction, but the emotions changed. Sometimes sad, and sometimes…I don't know what it was.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Why do you keep staring back?"

Just like that, he could reply in an instance. So I huffed lightly, and looked away. I was now staring at a picture of him and his family. He looked so young and hap-WHAT THE HECK?!

My eyes where wide with shock and I stared at the closed eyes of the youngest Uchiha who was now kissing me. My first reaction was pushing him off. "Come on, you know you like it…" His lips touched mine again.

This wasn't Uchiha Sasuke. No, it couldn't be.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke snapped at me, taking me out of my sudden day dream.

"What…?" He scolded me under his breath and shook his head.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Later that night, after I survived the lunch, I sat on the front wall of my clan studying a tulip. Tulips didn't seem to open up fully, and that's what made them special. They were distant, away, alone, not open at all. And that's exactly how I felt at that moment. It was raining-or pouring for that matter. I couldn't believe how warm the rain felt though, but maybe that was just because I felt cold. Hearing Sasuke yell and cry, kicking me out of the house…it made me feel bad. For me he was my best friend, my only friend, and the only one there when I needed someone. But today he said he hated me…and meant it.

Suddenly I heard a thump which made me look up to see Naruto sitting in front of me. "Hey Rei, whatcha doing out here in the rain?"

"What are you?" Before I could even remember to be nice, my words spilled out in a vigorous tone. And as he should do, Naruto frowned.

"I was just on my way to go get some ramen…do you wanna come?"

Guilt filled inside me quickly. I had been rude, and here he was offering to go eat ramen with him. "Okay…thank you." Sudden shock appeared upon his round face. But soon he shook it off and jumped off the wall with me right behind.

"Come on, I can just smell that warm bowl of ramen awaiting us!"

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"The last thing I'm going to do…is fall for Rei." I turned absent-mildly; walking away for what I thought was the truth.

"Then you'll fall for me!" Sakura perked up; trying to keep me to stay near the place she sat.

"Look, Rei has wits unlike you. Now stop bothering me about going out with you, I'm more concerned with other things."

"Like What?"

"Look, I have to look after somebody. Otherwise they'll just lose it in the world because of their inability to control their envy." Sakura huffed as I turned the corner of the misty streets. She was not happy with what I had told her. But I did not even care what she thought I just thought of what I had to do right now; and that was to find Rei.

It took me a while to scope her out in the village, but I soon found that her orange eyes had been glaring at me the whole time…

"Why were you stalking me?" She questioned in a vigorous tone, the tone she used on Sakura when she was mad.

"Why were you spying on Neji and Tenten?" She licked her teeth with her mouth closed. Her eyes turned into slits and her mouth a small smile.

"Touché Uchiha."

"Right back at ya', Kuga." Seconds past, and soon her eyelashes appeared again as she smiled kindly.

"Wanna go get some lunch with me?" Her voice came out joyful, which just made me act like I was her boss.

"You know I don't eat lunch with people, especially girls." Her face tightened again. She always had sudden mood swings.

"What's your problem these days, we use to do that together."

"When we were five."

"Touché."

"That makes no sense."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But whatever it does, I know that you're going to have lunch with me today or I'll tell Kakashi that you stalked me, along with everybody else." I frowned; she always knew how to corner me.

~~~Rei's POV~~~

I cursed under my breath in the uncomfortable silence. I had told Sasuke we were going to eat lunch, and I might have said he could have decided…

But this was just UN expected.

Sasuke had picked that he would make lunch…at his house. His has might have been spik-and-span but it was awkward. Especially since while he was waiting for the food in the oven, he was leaning against the counter, starting at me. His eyes wouldn't change direction, but the emotions changed. Sometimes sad, and sometimes…I don't know what it was.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Why do you keep staring back?"

Just like that, he could reply in an instance. So I huffed lightly, and looked away. I was now staring at a picture of him and his family. He looked so young and happy, way different from how he was now. That made me frowns a bit which caused Sasuke to raise and eyebrow. "Was that a show of sadness on your face just now?"

"Well it wasn't pleasure!" My face turned back towards him angrily. All he did was lean his head back a bit, but then started walking towards the table. He bent down next to me, lifted my head up towards him by my chin, and stared at me with a smirk.

"We're at my house, remember?"

"…" For once I was speechless to what he was saying, and after a minute or two lightning struck outside, showing that the mist had brought rain. Sasuke's eyes suddenly changed to a different feeling as he let my chin go back down. Then he just stared blankly out the window, until he realized this and went back to the counter to work on the food. I looked out the window was his back was turned, trying to see what he had been staring at. All I saw was the rain falling against the buildings of his clan, not even making much than a patter. "Hey Sasuke…?" My voice came out weak, trying to make Sasuke seem like he was better than me for once.

"Hmm?" That was just the response I needed, so I didn't say anything else. This was a test of quietness, and what happened to make Sasuke so distant or miss practice when it rained. Sasuke didn't say anything for a bit, but then he set down something that made a clink noisily. "Just say it." Again, I said nothing. This was hard as well, since a perfect comeback had formed in my devilish mind. "Rei-"

The front door to his house suddenly opened.  
\---------------------------------  
"You do know this means nothing, right."

What the heck? Who's talking to me while I'm trying to sleep?

"Ugh…" I groaned while opening my eye, to see Neji. Well, at least I thought it was Neji. But from how dark it was, it might as well be Sakura. "What the...what the hell?"

"Hmmp, always liked to curse now didn't you." Still, my mind couldn't comprehend who the person was. But it did comprehend one piece of information…I had fallen asleep still tied to the pole.

"Neji…?" I guess in a whisper as the ropes fell to the ground.

"Wrong."

"Lee…?"

"Not right."

"Santa Claus…?"

"You have got to be kidding me." My eyes blinked and adjusted to the light, but right as they did, the man hit me in the side which made me faint.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Birds twirled around one another outside the window of my bedroom, and as I watched, I felt lost and confused. Did that really happen last night? Was it all really true? Or was it just a dream I had? I was in one of my old nightgowns, which I despised since it symbolized a weak girl. My face fell to disgust as I climbed out of bed and walked into the restroom to get ready for the day.

Once I had done so, I walked outside the clan's estates and noticed Hayate walking towards me. "Kuga Rei, you have been asked to appear in the missions department."

Right, a mission, at seven in the morning that just tells me this'll be a long day.

Once I had appeared at the mission room, I saw Kakashi and Sakura waiting. I diligently walked towards them to not be greeted at all. "So, why didn't anybody wake me up?"

Sakura giggled as Kakashi just stood there not listening. "Nobody cared except for Naruto who just followed me home."

That especially made me angry. "Then, was he the one who woke me up, brought me back to my house, dressed me in my night outfit like a pervert they were, and then tucked me in?"

"Nope!" Naruto answered while walking into the room with Sasuke behind him. Naruto walked over to me and leaned over towards my ear and whispered, "I bet it was Sasuke."

I doubted that it was Sasuke, even though I was pretty suspicious it was him or Shikamaru. They both talked with grammar, unlike other boys my age. Sasuke glared at Naruto and I. He had heard his name, which made him suspicious of us as well. "Sasuke, murmur, Sakura." I whispered to Naruto, emphasizing Sasuke and Sakura's name and also emphasizing Sasuke's glare at us. Naruto and I giggled as Kakashi even watched us act like morons.

But we stopped when the third hokage spoke, "Team 7, you're next mission is to capture a cat."

Naruto immediately spoke up.

"  
\---------------------------------  
When I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face, I wasn't that happy. Not that ready, not that happy, and not that anxious to go get my three-man squad. I may be a full-fledge ninja starting today, but I felt like crap. To top everything off, I could hear Naruto yelling at Shikamaru or Chouji right next door to the estates of which I lived on.

Isn't this going to be a great day?

Like always, I got out of bed, did morning duties (brush teeth, hair, shower, ect.), got dressed, and left to go off to ninja academy. When I had finally gotten there, almost every girl was beating up Naruto. Sasuke seemed to be choking on his own spit and Naruto looked like he was going to puke. I wonder what had happened.

Trying to ignore Sasuke's fangirls and Naruto's constant yelps, I took a seat next to Neji, blushing lightly. Neji glanced at me a bit, but tried to ignore me. I knew why, too. Tenten was sitting right next to him, like she always was. Always sitting next to him and always in love with him. They were a perfect couple, but I just couldn't seem to accept that. It was just too hard to let another person go.

A couple minutes later and Iruka showed up with a list in his hands. "Okay," he started, "Now, since you all passed. I will now tell you all your three-man squads." He finished his sentence with a cough and a small pat on his heart.

Is Iruka-Sensei sick or something?

.....After he had said all squads.......

"What about me?" I asked my sensei loudly. He looked over at me surprised.

"Of yeah, there's still you, Rei. How about you join team seven." Nobody in the room spoke as I glared at Sakura.

"You had better be kidding." Was he really thinking of putting me with them? Some of the kids chuckled at me speaking out of line. Was it really that funny? I sure don't think it was funny since I was being dead serious!

"Look, I have no time to argue. Now, your sensei's will al be here soon, so don't get too noisy." Iruka then left, leaving all of us to do nothing but wait.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Quietly, I ate a rice ball while sitting on a bench near the forest. Sakura sat on a bench not too far off. She wasn't eating, being she was stuck on the fake Sasuke looking at her. She must not be that good at all. I mean, who doesn't notice a transformation jutsu?

Giggling a bit, I finished off the last of my rice ball. "What a moron."

"You can say that again." Ino said out of nowhere while sitting down next to me. I actually had no problem with Ino; it was just Sakura who got on my nerves.

"I would, but that'd just be vain, aye?" Ino nodded in agreement while closing her eyes and crossing her arms. She swung one leg over the other while pointing at the transformed Naruto.

"That is so Naruto." She stated in an I'm-smarter-than-her tone.

"Hmmp." The corners of my mouth grew as Sakura leaned in to kiss Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto stood up quickly and ran towards the academy. "That was...weird."

"Do you like Sasuke?" Ino questioned me. My head turned towards her and I may not have known it at the moment, but my cheeks were flushed. Ino smirked as she made her eyes into squints. "You like him, don't you?"

"N-no! You know who I like, Ino!" Ino laughed at my expression while standing up.

"I'll be sure to tell Sasuke that you don't like him, then."

"Um....do you think I really care if he knows that?"

"You will later." then she skipped away, making me wonder why she said that.

~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~

"Stupid Ino...thinking that I'd ever like him." Muttering to myself, I paced back and forth. "Who does she think she is? Confusing me with that sh-"

"Rei, have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted my mumbling while placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me from pacing.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered from having Sasuke touch me. His skin felt cold and soft at the same time. It was smooth and made sparks go through-out my body.

What's the feeling that he's giving off when he's touching me?

"Where was he?" Sasuke asked cautiously while looking from side to side with his eyes only.

"He was headed towards the academy. He looked like he ate somethin' rotten." I answered his question in a quick voice, still trying to calm my insane nerves.

"Thanks." Sasuke let go of my shoulder, turned around, and started towards the academy.

A couple minutes passed and I just stood there. Frozen. I was completely frozen after that incident with Sasuke.

He's never touched any other girl before...why is he touching me?  
\--------------------------  
"I'm sorry, Rei. The academy is going to be closed tonight because of all the prank-"

"-Then can I watch the place at night?" He stared down at me, not even mad at my interruption. He knew why I was asking, he knew I always got scared on this night.

Sighing lightly is what he did next already letting me know that I wasn't allowed to. "I'm sorry, but just try to have fun tonight." Nodding, I left the room and walked down the hallway, past the same pattern I used to. Once out of the academy building I felt the cool breeze of autumn. Groaning under my breath I headed on through the streets of Konoha that were decorated to fill the feeling of Halloween night. I despised this night, hated it for all it was worth. It was stupid and retarded, dressing up as something you're not.

A group of kids ran past me, not even sparing a glance at me except for the girl of the bunch. She looked like me as a kid when I actually had-

"Yo," My thoughts were disrupted as Kakashi-Sensei started walking next to me. "How's it been? Rei?"

"What do you want?"

"To know where Sasuke is."

"At home."

"I was just there."

"Then look again." He stopped talking but still followed me, and by the way he was looking at me I could tell he had more to say. Somehow though I knew he wanted me to go to Sasuke's house.

Soon we arrived and instead of knocking on the door like Kakashi had; I grabbed the key to Sasuke's house out of my kunai pouch and opened the door. "Hey Sasuke, are you home?" I stepped inside, kicking off my shoes. The sound of him coming down the stairs went through the air, and soon he was standing in front of me and Kakashi.

"What-" In a poof Kakashi was gone, startling both Sasuke and I.

"He wanted to find you." He nodded briefly, but then started towards me. It took him seconds to wrap me in his arms, resting his head on top of mine. It had been a while since we had become a couple, and we hadn't once thought of breaking up. And as time passed we were slowly getting close to hugging each other once we meet somewhere, as well as kissing, which was still a bit awkward.

"Tonight we're watching a scary movie." Immediately I froze in his arms, already scared of what nightmares would await me that night. Sasuke noticed me freezing and smirked, glad to see that I would get freaked out tonight. "What…don't like scary movies?"

"I can handle 'em." I pushed Sasuke off me and crossed my arms, giving him the sternest look my face could manage.

"Then you won't mind the lights off."

"No." He studied my face without smirking for a bit, but then he smirked.

"Or we start the movie at 11 P.M., where it'll be dark outside…no curtains closed…"

"Whatever the light assortment I can handle it."

~~11:45 P.M. ~~

Sasuke sighed, looking over at me as I sat on the other side of the couch, trying to contain my fear. I had always hated scary movies and Halloween; they weren't my thing at all. Sasuke's Uchiha crest blanket was wrapped around me, trying to comfort me, but not working. At that moment I needed the comfort of Sasuke's arms, which I knew wasn't going to come with my stubbornness.

"Rei-" Suddenly the doorbell rang, shocking both Sasuke and I that someone had the nerve to come here. Sasuke didn't move for a moment, seeming unwilling to answer it. But then he stood and swiftly made his way to the television. He turned it off, turned on a lamp, and then headed towards the door. I heard him open it, tell someone to get loss, heard a few pleads from a prissy girl, then a door slam.  
Before I could regain my senses from the movie Sasuke sat down right next to me and pulled me into his lap. He smiled and smelled my hair, pulling me as close as he could. Immediately I felt safe and warm.  
“Please tell me we’re not going on that boat.” I groaned, staring at the swaying ship in front of me.

“Sorry Rei, but we are.” Kakashi responded with a smug smile while walking onto the boat with (insert-name) in his arms.

“No –NO WAY! Am I going on that –“My words were halted when Naruto and Sasuke both placed their hands under my arms and pulled me on to it as I objected with many colorful words.  
-  
“So Rei, how are you holding up?” Kakashi asked me while walking next to me. I didn’t answer him, the swaying of the boat growing worse by the minute. “That bad, huh…? We’re eating down in the dining room; you should come and join us if you feel up to it.” I glanced at him and nodded, my chin knocking against the wooden railing. Instead of going to eat Kakashi stayed standing beside him, almost like he wanted to tell me something. And as it was, he did. “When was the last time you laughed?”

I turned my head towards him, only to be met with his. “Sensei, what does that have to do with –?” I stopped mid-question when Kakashi gave me the you’ll-answer-me-whether-you-like-it-or-not look. “I don’t know…maybe a couple of days ago?”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit unhealthy, Rei?”

“Is it?”

“Rei…”

“I’m not cutting again, Sensei.”

Kakashi didn’t reply, which proved that had been what he was aiming at. “You better go and eat.” I broke the silence and laid my head sideways on the railing, my fingers tracing the waters waves in the air. Kakashi didn’t answer me, but did walk away and disappear behind a door.

-

Knowing Sasuke was about to get hit I jumped in front of him –the man’s fist going right into my chest. “Nice jutsu…luckily, I’ve fought a Kuga before!” In an instant my body felt on fire, knocking me backwards and into Sasuke. I ignored Sasuke though and attempted to do a jutsu, but my body just felt on fire once more. I shrieked and fell completely into Sasuke’s arms.

“Feel that? The fire? That was my chakra layering over yours –making you completely unable to use it!”

‘

-  
"REI!" A voice screamed my name as I flew through the air, my hands grasping at my burning heart. Suddenly water hit me like a whip, engulfing my lungs with sea water. Immediately I started coughing, and grasped for warmth. But all I felt was a blistering cold, making me feel numb. Death-I needed to die! No matter if they saved me or not-which I doubted-I had to kill myself right now…even if I couldn't even feel my eyelids any more. The feeling of my body falling in the water made me cry out in the water. It was too much…for me…

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Get the blankets and medical Nin, pull her in quickly and once out strip her of the soggy clothes and put on dry and hot new ones! Quickly!" Kakashi hollered orders to the crew, who didn't even think about how they were in charge of him. Kakashi heard a splash, and looked over at the people who were supposed to be finding Rei with the net.

"The boy jumped in to get her!" One of the men explained. The silver-haired men glanced over at Sakura and Naruto-yes, it had to be Sasuke.

"There he is, send down the net!" They threw the net over, and once Sasuke had grasped it with one arm, they pulled it up. Sasuke fell onto the deck, gasping for air with a cold body lying beside him.

Rei's body was paler than usual, almost a light blue or purple. She should be trembling, but instead she lay there without moving…it was as if she were dead. Kakashi shook his head quickly, finally snapping out of it. "Quickly now! We don't want to lose either of them!" The crew finally snapped out of their gaze and started stripping the two down, putting warm and dry clothes on them, and lying them down on a blanket. The medical Nin rushed over, but started taking care of Rei first.

Almost immediately he stopped.

"What-what's wrong?" Kakashi nearly hollered at him.

"I-I can tell by the sound and rhythm of her heart…that she only has half a day to live…I'm sorry…no help can be done." Kakashi's heart nearly stopped as he looked down at her, remembering of when he looked down at his teammate for the last time. A lump formed in his throat and he had to excuse himself and go to the other side of the ship where no one was.

Sasuke who was still awake looked over at Rei's un-moving body, her chest barely moving up and down, and had to force back the tears while hastily walking off the deck and down into the ship.

~~Rei's POV~~

I woke slowly, as slow as I had ever done. Something was ringing in my head and I wanted to puke the second I was awake. A hand was caressing mine, water dripping onto our hands quickly. "Rei…please fight it…for all of ours sake…" Kakashi…that was Kakashi! But I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was not the one holding my hand…that'd have to be Naruto or Sasuke.

“Come on, Rei…” The rusty voice of Naruto filled my ears –letting it known that it wasn’t Sasuke who was holding my hand. I perked up at this since I no longer felt embarrassed. Wait…why would I feel embarrassed around Sasuke?

“Naruto…” I mumbled, forcing my eyes to peek at the scene around me. Kakashi was standing near the far wall with Sakura, Naruto bending over to look into my eyes –Sasuke nowhere to be seen.

“R –REI!” Naruto seemed to shout as loud as he could when he said this, jumping out of his seat and towards me, his arms flying around my neck. Sakura ran over as well, also wrapping her arms around my neck.

And since I hated affection, I had to object.

“Get off me!” My voice sounded odd to me, almost unfamiliar. But –I knew it was mine due to the aggravation placed into it firmly.

“We’re sorry, Rei –“Sakura let go of me and pulled Naruto off, both of them smiling widely.

“The doctors said that you barely had any hope of survival.” Kakashi joined in, walking forward with a genuine smile under his mask. “I’m glad to see you’re okay.”

“Sasuke will be so glad to see you!”

Right as Naruto said that the raven-haired boy walked into the door frame. I turned my gaze from Kakashi to Sasuke, who had a shocked and infuriated look on his face. Was he mad that I was alive?

“Can I have some privacy with her, please?” Oh God, his voice sounded angry.

“S –Sasuke –“Sakura stuttered at the sight of him.

“Of course, Sasuke,” Kakashi ignored Sakura and answered him while patting Naruto and Sakura on the back. The three of them left then, walking past Sasuke –Naruto winking at him and then me.

I’d punch him later.

“Rei,” Sasuke said my name while closing the door and locking it, the cold metal hitting each other sending shivers up my spine. “What,” He took a step forward. “In,” He took another. “God’s,” He took another. “Name,” He took two more steps that time, ending up at the edge of my bed. “Were you thinking!?” The sudden outburst made me jump slightly and sit up in the bed I was settled in.

“I was thinking I could defeat the guy?” My voice seemed to come out scrawny compared to Sasuke’s monstrous out-burst before, and I could practically feel it shrinking before Sasuke even gave his new retort. “Did I?”

“That’s not the point, Rei!”

“So I did?”

“Rei –“

Sasuke stopped himself, suddenly realizing how much he had closed the space in between our faces. From one inch away I could see the hurt and anger flowing through his pitch-black eyes better than ever. He seemed to recognize the feeling of me observing him and he looked away, leaning back to his body and running his fingers through his hair in a flustered sort-of way.

“I thought you had died, Rei…”

The sound of water splashing against metal seemed to catch my ear as I thought over what Sasuke had said. Dead?

"By the way, never jump between me and an enemy ever again, got it?"

The memory of Sasuke telling me that came back quick and hit me hard. My whole fall in the chuunin exam –everyone thinking I was gone for –it had happened again! And all because of Sasuke…God, the guilt he must feel…

“I’m sorry, Sasuke…” He looked up at me, his bangs entangled with his fingers and his eyes still broken.

“You should be.” In a swift movement Sasuke had his fingers running through my hair as he placed a light kiss on top of my forehead. But from him kissing it, I felt a tingle of pain dash across my skin. “Are you okay?” Sasuke’s concerned voice broke me out of my confusion.

“Is there something on my forehead?” Sasuke nodded curtly and bended back from me to where he was sitting up straight. “What?”

“A…” As Sasuke searched for the right word, I looked around the room in an attempt to find a mirror. But with my luck, the whole room was dull. “…bruise, in a way.”

-

I watched Rei’s arm fidget

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

\--------------------------  
"Pull!" Sasuke bellowed.

"I am!"

"Then pull harder!" I gripped harder on Sasuke's arms and pulled even harder than the last time. He was half-way out, thank god. My cheeks were flushed as tiny droplets of sweat occasionally slid down my forehead and into my eyebrow. Sasuke gulped a bit as he got pulled out more. Then, right as he got out all the way and sent me flying to the ground with him on top of me, Sakura woke up.

OH.MY.GOD.

As soon as my eyes opened, I saw Sakura glaring at us. Before we had any time to think, she screamed with rage and I knew that it was time to run. But, I was stuck under Sasuke who was too shocked to move.

"What are you three doing?" Kakashi-Sensei spoke while appearing out of nowhere.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei…!" I said loudly while looking at him with wide eyes. Sasuke silently got off me as Sakura still glared.

Kakashi spoke after a bit, "It's time for lunch, since somebody has attempted cheating."

~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~

"This is just wrong! It's friggin' child abuse!" Naruto exclaimed while kicking around, tied to the pole.

"It is wrong, even if it is the rules." My eye twitched frequently as I too was tied against a pole. Kakashi-sensei must have something bad against me.

"Why is Rei tied up then, she didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto added on and soon Kakashi sighed.

"You four will never be ninjas."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER BE NINJAS!?" Naruto yelled forcefully at Kakashi.

Kakashi crossed his arms, "You four don't have what it takes." Then, Sasuke groaned loudly while running towards his own sensei. Right before he reached, Kakashi disappeared and then reappeared on top of Sasuke. Sasuke was pushed to the ground, as Kakashi sat atop of him. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I watched the sight.

"That's exactly what I mean, Rei. You're all spoiled and laugh at one another." His voice was stern which made me wince lightly. "Do you four even know why they divided you into teams?"

"To um…" I started.

"You obviously don't know, so I'll tell you," He paused while coughing into his hand. "Teamwork. Sakura, you ignored Naruto when he was right in front of you. You also were about to attack Rei just because she had helped Sasuke. Rei, you were taking the solo road like Iruka told me you would. Naruto, you tried to attack me head on which would've worked if you had the rest of the team with you. And Sasuke, you just though the other three were in your way. Even if they were in your standards, you would have been stuck in that hole if Rei wasn't there to pull you out."

Silence fell in the area as we all comprehended what he had said. As sad as it seemed, it was completely and utterly true. "That…really sucks how true it is." I sulked in a whisper to where only Naruto could here, since he was closest.

Kakashi got off Sasuke and started walking off. "Now, I'll give you all a second chance. Eat up, but don't feed Rei or Naruto."

Quietly, Sasuke and Sakura started eating as Naruto and I watched. Sasuke suddenly stopped eating and put his food up to Naruto. "Here, we all need our energy."

I felt completely left out until Sakura surprisingly put her food up to me. Naruto and I were pretty scared of the consequences, but they still gave us at least one bite of food, which made the whole world seem to turn upside down.

"YOU," Kakashi appeared with tons of gas as Naruto and Sakura yelped. "...PASS!  
\-----------------------------------  
I couldn't think of anything else as Sasuke's hands crawled up the back of my shirt, making me groan in frustration by his impatience. His lips pushed onto mine harder, making it known that he wasn't going to quit until someone knocked on the door. I heard a click, and soon felt weightlessness on my chest. Immediately knowing what he had done, I tried to struggle free, but all that did was get him to start sucking and biting on my neck. I moaned out lightly, making him smirk and started taking off my shirt.

"Sasuke, stop!" He didn't do as I told. Instead he crawled on top of me on the counter, not even caring where we were. Then he was quickly back down, nipping and sucking my neck, trying to find my soft spot. My hands went up to try to push him off, but all he did was ignore it, his body as hard as stone. My eyes roamed across the walls and to a clock, to only see that in ten minutes Kakashi would be here. Right as I thought that Sasuke took off his shirt.

My cheeks turned bright red.

"Sasuke…!" I groaned as he tried to take off my shirt. "Look at the lock!"

Giving it a light glance, Sasuke suddenly stopped.  
My head landed on the pillow too quickly, making my head hurt worse and vomit warning me. As numb as my legs were, I still forced them under the covers, trying to stay warm in the freezing temperatures. It took me a while to clear my mind, that's when I did I fall asleep, the sick feeling leaving.

"Oi, Rei, wake up."

No response.

I heard a sigh and felt the warn covers leave my shivering body. "Stop…" I groaned my voice raspy and dry. But as soon as I talked I had to hold back the puke that was emitting.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I think she's sick." Naruto's voice appeared in the room, but a little too loud for my liking. The blanket got thrown back on me, but then it was quiet. Soon Kakashi made up his mind and waved everybody out of the room, telling them to go home.

"I'll be back later with some medicine, just go to sleep for now." Kakashi said, turning off the lights that I had forgotten too. Besides that he closed the blinds and curtains and walked out of the room, but soon came back with a glass of water. "Here's some water in case you ever get thirsty." I nodded, not wanting to speak at all. This blocked up feeling in my head was killing me, and I just couldn't stop but to think it was because I had done something wrong.

Never had I gotten sick without my family, this was the first, and it reminded me of my twin sisters, who had died from sickness.

As I thought on these things, I didn't even realize when my eyes closed and I fell asleep as Kakashi slipped out of the room. After what seemed like sleepless dreaming, I felt my head tip up as medicine oozed into my mouth, the taste hard to define. Soon it stopped and I swallowed, which only lead to some water. Then the hand left my chin and I fell back asleep, like nothing had happened. Finally I woke again. When I did the blanket felt like it was ice and I was the water, turning colder as the seconds past in a chilling way. I reached over to the glass of water Kakashi had left for me, but I only saw that it was cool as well.

Swaying slightly I crawled out of bed and walked out of my room. As usual, the house was silent. So I made my way to the kitchen, my stomach feeling hollow against the rest of my thin body. When I finally reached the room Kakashi was standing there by the stove, preparing what looked like ramen. "Ah, you're awake I see. Go ahead and sit down at the table while I prepare the ramen." In a daze it seemed, I nodded and sat down, only then realizing the other intruder. There sat Sasuke in front of me, raising an eyebrow once realizing I had never acknowledged his form.

"You're gonna eat in bed for that one." Sasuke stood as Kakashi chuckled after his comment, knowing perfectly well what he meant. Before I could blink Sasuke had me in his arms and was carrying me down the long narrow hallway. Not one of us spoke as he did that though, trying to seem quiet enough for me to fall asleep. Finally gaining the permission of my raspy throat I spoke, "I'm not going to go to sleep, you know." He glanced down at my momentarily by my quiet speaking, thus realizing how weak of a state I was in.

After a long sigh and pause he responded with, "You will."

"Who says?" I mumbled, not wanting to risk talking any loud in case of a headache.

"I do, now stop arguing and go to sleep." I hadn't even realized when we had entered the bedroom since I had been so fixated on Sasuke responding. Carefully Sasuke set me down on the bed, and then brought the covers over me. "Close your eyes…" His hand rubbed against my cheek, making me feel him trying to be sentimental. Being me I didn't want to follow his orders, but he knew what was best for me right then. So I closed my eyes slowly, trying to relax into the moment. I didn't feel Sasuke get up from the bed as I tried to go to sleep. When it didn't work I rolled over, which soon lead to Sasuke stroking my hair. Soon enough I was asleep  
\----------------------------------------  
My fist glazed across his face, and then my leg nearly kicked him off his feet. He jumped in the air and brought out his sword. His sword tried to slam down on me, but I did a back-hand spring and flew a punch quickly at his head. Right before I touched him, needles came out of nowhere and impaled my skin. I flinched for a moment, but then gained composure and started at him again. His elbow suddenly hit my face, sending me flying backwards and if that wasn't enough, he punched me on the ground. The needles sunk into my skin, only sticking out a little. Blood came out of my mouth from the punch, but that wouldn't stop me. My body stood again, and he laughed mockingly.

"Stamina, aye, is that all!?" His sword went into my right shoulder, but I didn't even wince. Carefully, I brought it out of my shoulder and put it down.

"I got more than that." For some reason, my mind went towards my clan's Kekkei-Genkai. If I had that, I could possibly win this. Out of nowhere his sword came at me again, I jumped backwards and hit the railing of the bridge. Timidly, I pulled out two scrolls. I hated to use these…but this was a time I needed them. I rolled out the scrolls in front of me, and bent down while biting both of my thumbs. A small trickle of blood came out of each and I slammed my thumbs on the scrolls. My old pair of twin swords appeared still drenched in my parent's blood from that night. Shaking, I picked them up. "I was born a swords master, my parents would say. But they taught me how to kill with them…and I never really cleaned them up." My eyes looked in Sakura and Tazuna's direction and saw how wide Sakura's eyes were.

Zabuza chuckled drawing back my attention, "Never cleaned them? Laziness or thought you shouldn't?"

"Neither, why should you clean your swords?" Quickly I put up the two scrolls as I talked.

"True, then you can just smell people's fear." For some reason, we both laughed at that. My mind seemed to be slipping just by the smell of the blood, so I was losing it already.

"Don't laugh, Rei, what's wrong with you?!" Sakura screeched at me, but I didn't care. She thought about Sasuke only, love only; she didn't know what it was like to actually fight.

"What's wrong with you?!" She flinched by my tone of voice. "You're standing there like a wimp and not doing anything to help!"

"At least I don't have blood staining my clothes!" She yelled, making me look down at my clothes. Just as she had said, there were blood stains filling it up.

"It's just blood, nothing more!" I sliced my swords together making her hold her ears. It made a sort of squeal, like a scream.

"Evil child…if I had known about you I could have probably asked you to join me!" Zabuza started at me again and I quickly moved towards him. Our swords hit each other, but I brought one of mine back to impale his skin. He jumped over it and landed right in front of me. His leg kicked at me but I blocked that with my other sword. "I thought you liked to kill!" That made me mad. He was implying I couldn't fight which made me do a back hand-spring with the swords. His sword came down at me, but I rolled to my left and aimed my swords at his feet quickly. He jumped over them and swung his sword at me. I did a hand-spring off them and swung my left sword towards his side. It hit him, yes, but his head hit the back of my head, knocking me off my balance. His hand gripped my hand tightly and threw me. The next thing I knew, I was crashing through ice and landing on somebody or something.

"Rei, what are you-?" Blood came spurting out of my mouth stopping Naruto from speaking. Everything was fuzzy when I opened my eyes after a moment or so…where was I? My hands dropped the twin swords and my eyes closed again. I was still on top of whatever it was, and I hoped it was Naruto.

"She is a killer?" A new voice came out of nowhere. What was that person's name…Haku?

"Only once…" Sasuke spoke so quietly and close to me, my thoughts of being on Naruto faded. Darn it, Sakura would kill me.

"Interesting…"

"You call it interesting that Rei's a killer!?" Naruto hollered at Haku. They kept on speaking and yelling at each other, but Sasuke stayed quiet. Suddenly, something touched the bloodied area where Zabuza's sword had impaled my shoulder.

"Don't touch that…" I mumbled surprised I could speak by how I was feeling. Everything quieted then, either that or I was losing consciousness. It was so confusing, so lost feeling, different. Somebody nudged me, but I could tell that they really shook me. So I was losing consciousness. No, I couldn't, not again. I forced my eyes to open, trying to see life. There was ice…Haku…and Naruto.

"I pity her." Haku spoke, and then needles started coming out of the ice mirrors. Some hit me, but it didn’t hurt, not from the state I was in. When it stopped, I sat forward from Sasuke. I pulled a needle out of my arm and observed it.

"No poison?" He nodded for an answer.

"Rei, you do know who you're on top of?" I turned to look at Sasuke…and then realized I was sitting on his lap. Quickly I slid off him, my legs stills on his lap. "Thank you…"

"Sorry I landed on you." I brought my legs back and then reached for my other twin sword. Sasuke's hand stopped me, though. "What?"

"You can't use those, look at your shoulder." I looked at my shoulder, covered in blood, bone showing lightly.

"It's fine." Lying, I looked at him with a sour face.

"No, its no-" Needles started at us again, and it did hurt now that I was fully conscious. When it stopped Sasuke pulled out some bandages and threw them at me. "Put it on your shoulder!" He ordered me, and at first I didn't, but then I did quickly. When I was finished I looked at him.

"There, happy?"

"Pleased you could say." My head turned to Naruto, who had passed out.

"Hmm…I feel like I should pass out now. Good luck!" I laid down on the ground and made a scared expression with my eyes closed.

"Rei, you moron, get up!" Sasuke lifted me off the ground, not touching the arm with the bandages.

"What do you expect me to do!? I was fighting Zabuza until I got thrown into here!"

"That's no excuse!"

"May I cut in?" Sasuke and I looked at the glass mirrors as Haku spoke. "You don't want to have been fighting once I kill you. You'll remain like that for-"

"You're not going to kill us!" I cut in, and soon he was throwing needles at us again. Right at that moment I wished my shoulder hadn't showed any bone. A needle went through the bandages and hit it perfectly, sending all the nerves in my body wild. Immediately, my legs gave in and I fell, grasping my right shoulder tightly.

"You'll probably bleed to death." His voice was hollow, that was all I could conjure. My nerves were tingling, the bone aching, and Sasuke wasn't helping by trying to keep me staying awake. Everything was fuzzy; blurry…I had experienced this before. This was like from my near-death experience during the academy. Where I had felt like I was drowning, unable to breathe or live. This was that same feeling, the weight pouring down on me. "Seems like you're already bleeding to death…how tragic, dying the same way as your parents."

"Shut…shut-up!" I managed to speak, but ended up coughing afterwards. "Don't talk about other people's parents…so freely…" My body completely fell to the ground, Sasuke's hands disappearing from my skin. Had he given up on me so easily? Loneliness fell over my emotions, everything going dark, fading from my view. Nothing felt real anymore, just fake. The chakra around me felt unreal, the ground felt unreal, even the air did. Moments past and nothing happened. Why was it taking so long for me to die? Why couldn't I just vanish, all problems gone for good? Sasuke…Naruto…Kakashi, even Sakura and the drunken man. I didn't want them to leave, I didn't want to leave, but if I never did then what would I do here? What would I do to make my life better? Just one word from somebody I loved would make me feel better. But then again nobody I loved was alive. They were all gone so I was alone…and now, I'd be alone forever. This was it, it was time to go. Everything that had happened in my life was gone now…just a small memory from those around me. I was going to die in sorrow, when I had wished to die in someone's arms. Just thinking about it made me feel like I was. I couldn't even tell if tears were coming from my eyes or not. Everything that had happened today, every move I had made, I did not regret. My simple wish was for love, and all I got was sorrow.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"She's gone…stop worrying about her, please, Sasuke…"

What the hell?

"No…she has to live!"

Sasuke…Sakura…oh my gosh, I'm alive!

"Please, we have to go show Naruto that you're alive."

I hate you Sakura.

"I don't care about that right now!"

Why is Sasuke freaking out? And over who is he freaking out over?

"Sasuke her eyes are closed-"

"-But she's breathing!" That's when I started getting feeling in my body. Arms were holding me, the same feeling as when I thought I had died. Someone was holding me, and again I hoped it was not Sasuke. Naruto would never let that down.

"That doesn't mean anything; she could just be losing consciousness right now." Sakura's voice made me want to puke, what was she doing here?

"You really want me dead, don't ya…?" I sputtered, some blood coming out with my words. My eyes opened frequently to see Sasuke's face.

"Hmm, who would've thought?" Tazuna's voice broke into the air in a raspy way. I really was alive…how wonderful. Again, I opened my eyes, but this time to see Sasuke's watery eyes.

"Wimp…ninja don't cry." A smirk came to my face, but he just smiled lightly.

"You were crying when you passed-out."

"I'm not a very good ninja then, aren't I?"

"Now that she's awake," Sakura butted in. "We should go and tell the others. Come on Sasuke!" She grasped Sasuke and pulled him with her. Tazuna stayed with me as I sat up on the ground, still a little dizzy.

"Female dog…" I mumbled, standing up. Tazuna chuckled to himself and followed me as I walked. But I stopped immediately when I remembered my swords. Impatiently, I turned back around and searched for my swords. When I found them I put them back in their scrolls and quickly put them up. "Let's go." When we got there, Naruto turned around and saw me.

"You're alive…!" Tears were already falling out of his eyes.

"Covered in blood, but still alive!" Naruto laughed lightly, and then turned back around. I then noticed what he was staring at. There was Haku, lying on the ground looking dead with Zabuza lying beside him. Zabuza's hand glazed across his face, he spoke something, and then…he died. Snow started to fall for some reason, and before I could even cry, Sasuke looked at me.

I shall not cry in front of Sasuke ever again.

"Wimp, ninjas don't cry." My eye twitched by his comment, which made him smirk and turn back around.

"And men don't say something like that after a death." When he turned back around at me, his eye was twitching like mine was.

"Neither does women, Rei."

"…"

"Can't think of anything to say?" Sasuke's voice sounded impatient, like he wanted me to argue with him.

"It gets hard after a while!" I crossed my arms and stared him right in the eye.

"Glaring isn't saying something."

"Glaring speaks for itself."

"Maybe if you didn't glare so much you could speak for yourself."

"Maybe if you didn't act so careless around me then-"

"-Isn't that what you want, people to act careless around you, thinking that you're normal?" I pursed my lips while looking down at the ground to my left. For some reason, my cheeks were bright red. How did he know how I felt, and why was he bringing it up? When I looked back up, he was still staring at me, this time his face stern.

"Stop acting like you're my dad, I don't want another one." He flinched, teeth gritting together.

"I wasn't."

"I remember how it feels like to have a dad and oh boy, are you acting like one!"

"At least I don't act like a child."

"At least I still have fun like a child."

"Well I guess we're different then."

I snickered but before I could respond Kakashi stopped me with his words, "Stop arguing, you two are more alike than you think."

"Sasuke likes to argue with me." His eye twitched until he thought of something say.

"Rei just likes to argue in general." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and I placed mine behind my head.

"At least my name isn't Sas-Gay." His hand twitched inside the pocket and I laughed joyfully. Kakashi sighed as Naruto grabbed my left arm and lifted it.

"And the winner is Rei in the argument!" We both laughed with each other as Sakura groaned.

"You're both such morons, fighting with Sasuke!" Sakura walked over to Sasuke and grasped his hand out of his pocket. Sasuke shook her off and walked beside Kakashi.

"Let's go, we need to get the needles out of you guys."

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…" Sasuke silently pulled the needles out of me, but pulling them at an angle so it stung. Naruto on the other hand didn't feel a thing as Tazuna's daughter pulled out the needles. "You're going to regret this when I pull out all your needles." He flinched and then started pulling them out right, thank my words. Naruto took off his shirt to reveal the small holes, some blood coming out. Then Tazuna's daughter started rubbing his stomach and back with a towel to get off the blood.

Oh no.

"Tell me Sasuke isn't going to do that to me." Sasuke stopped for a brief moment and looked over at Naruto, and then went back to work on my back which had the most.

"If it'll embarrass you then I'll gladly do it." I wanted to punch him right there, but I thought of when it was my turn to pull the needles off him.

"Whatever…isn't it weird how Sakura was the only one who didn't get hurt?" I gasped to myself, and Naruto frowned. Sasuke on the other hand, did not respond, agreeing in his mind though.

"Okay, you're all done." The other girl in the room spoke as Naruto put his clothes back on.

"Thanks!" They both then left the room and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Why'd they have to close the door? The complaining in my mind stopped when Sasuke pulled out a needle that had been deep inside.

"Ouch…geez Sasuke, don't you know how to be gentle?" Suddenly our cheeks turned red by how perverted that sounded. "Um…that came out wrong."

"You think?" He turned me around quickly. "Now it's your turn to pull them out." From where our minds were at that moment, we blushed furiously.

"You sicko…!"

"It's not my fault we have wrong minds. Now do it now!"

Again, we blushed.

He sighed and stuck out his arm in front of him. "Just…just pull the needles out." Timidly, I pulled out the needles and did his other arm. I did his chest next, and then pulled out the one's in the back. But I broke out laughing when I saw where one of the needles was. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, there's a needle in your ass!" With that line coming out of my mouth, I couldn't stop laughing. His cheeks grew bright red and he soon pulled it out himself.

"Just get back to work." He muttered, the embarrassment getting to him. Nodding, I got a wet rag.

"Okay, take off your top." His face became disgusted by my words.

"Excuse me…?" I placed one hand on my hip and the other one still held the rag.

"I'm a girl. You're not allowed to see me topless. But I can see you and I need to wipe off the blood." Shyly, Sasuke took off his shirt and held it in his left hand. "Good Sasuke!"

"I'm not your pet you know!"

"Well you might as well be, now put your arms out forward." His arms went out in front of him and I first wiped those off. Next was the chest, which made us both blush a good amount. Then it came to his back, and when we came there, I stopped. There in his back was the top part of a needle sticking out, only the top part. Not only that but it looked dirty, which could cause and infection. "Alright, we have a problem! Sasuke grab onto something 'cus this is going to hurt…"

"What are you talking about?" Hr griped at me, so I had to use force.

Now when it comes to getting on top of people, I think nothing of it. So when I pushed Sasuke on the ground face forward and sat on him, I didn't care. But as for Sasuke, he wanted to protest. So I quickly put my feet on his hands and stared at the needle. I needed tweezers…

"Kakashi-Sensei-?"

"Yes Rei?" He opened the door and his one eye widened.

"I need a pair of tweezers, that stuff that bubbles when cleaning dirty scars, a cotton ball, and a bandage." Silently he nodded and left the room, leaving the door open. That's when Naruto looked in…of course, he broke out laughing.

"Rei got you good, Sasuke!" Sasuke growled and I flicked the back of his head. Naruto chuckled some more while walking into the room completely. "Man, I've gotta watch this!"

"Tickets cost money." My hand came out in front of Naruto and he started digging in his pockets. He handed me some cash and I gladly put it in my shuriken pouch. "Take a seat!"

"Thank you!" Naruto grabbed a chair and sat down, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's distressed look. Then Kakashi walked in and handed me the materials I had asked for. I thanked him politely and grabbed the cotton ball. I wetted it with the bubbly stuff (aren't I brilliant?) and told Naruto to hold the dry end. Then I got the tweezers and suddenly felt nervous.

Sasuke sensed my nervousness immediately, "Don’t get nervous!" I took a deep breath and slowly pulled out two centimeters of the needle. As I expected, the needle was dirty. My hand got the cotton ball from Naruto and squeezed it onto the needle and around the small hole. Sasuke flinched as it started to bubble.

"Calm down…" I mumbled, pulling some more of the needle out, still squeezing the cotton ball. Once it was fully out, I squeezed the last of it out of the cotton swab. Sasuke's hands balled into fists by how much it stung, but I tried to ignore it. Very lightly I blew on the small opening where the needle had been, making Sasuke blush. Then I placed the bandage on top. "There, now was that so bad? And don't say that I didn't have to sit on you 'cus you wouldn't have cooperated!" His mouth closed without delay.

Out of nowhere it opened again, "I wonder if you have any like that one, Rei."

"Nope," I retorted. "Before I came in here I checked myself." He snickered as a reply. "But you know what Sasuke?"

"What…?"

"You're comfy!" Really, I only meant that a little, I just said it to harass him. This time his cheeks didn't flare up, and I wondered why. Naruto flicked his headband, laughed to himself, and then walked out of the room. Sasuke then looked over his shoulder at me.

"Take out the needles out of my legs please…" I smiled and stood up off him. Then I turned around and sat back on him. "What the heck, Rei!?"

"You never said I couldn't sit like this." I pulled up his left leg and started pulling the needles out. And by the sound of Sasuke's growling, I could tell he was irritated. "Besides, what does it matter where I sit, it's not like I'm sitting on you-"

"-Don't even go there, Rei."

"I'm just saying you can't freak out over the littlest thing. I'm just sitting on you, no big deal." I stopped myself before I spoke the next part. "It was a big deal when I was sitting in your lap when I landed after flying twenty feet."

"You were hurt back then, so it didn't matter."

"I'm hurt now, don't you see the cast?" I pointed towards the cast on my right shoulder.

"Hmmp…" I yawned and finished off the last needle. Gracefully, I stood up off him and smiled. I set all the needles down on a dear by table and then picked up Sasuke's shirt off the floor.

"See ya!" I spoke as I walked out of the room quickly, not letting go of Sasuke's shirt. "Hey people, when are we leaving?" I walked into the kitchen and sat down at my usual spot. Kakashi stared at Sasuke's shirt, but didn't say anything.

"Why do you have Sasuke-Kun's shirt?" Bitterly Sakura spoke, making my mood go down a couple notches.

"Sasuke-Kun's shirt is under my domain now. If he wants it, he has to come and get it." She growled and tried to grab the shirt. Luckily, I knew how to react to this and stuff it into my kunai pouch.

"Give it her-"

"-Topless." She stopped in both words in actions by my word. "Sasuke, topless, right in this kitchen…don't you want to see it?" She pursed her lips in frustration. Soon, she sat down with her cheeks pink.

"Why do you want to see it?" She snapped at me, her voice high-pitched.

"Please Sakura, I enjoy messing with Sasuke." My smirk appeared on my face as I spoke. "I'll be outside." Swiftly I went outside after putting my shoes on. For some reason, I had the urge to get out Sasuke's shirt. But I knew I wouldn't, what if somebody walked by? What would they think? 'Oh look, a girl smelling a guy's shirt, what a stalker!' that'd probably be it. Sighing, I looked up at the shadowy night sky. Sasuke would come out soon, right? Or would he just ignore it? The door to the house opened and out walked Sasuke, a shirt on. "Went back to your room?"

"Yep, and just in time before Sakura tried to help me…"

"Figured you do that, want your shirt back?" He shook his head 'no' and I stared at him surprised.

"Keep it. I don't care much for my clothes."

"Not even the hat I gave you for Christmas a year ago?" His face fell blank as he searched his memories. Either that or he was just too nervous to talk about it.

Finally he spoke, "That…is something special to me." Both of us blushed by his statement.

"Gosh Sasuke, I never knew you were so gushy." I said.

"We're not together, Rei. And we never will be." He huffed, but I could still sense something different from his angry or complaining voice. It was either lying, or sadness, one of the two. Maybe sadness at first, but then lying at the end…no, he could never mean that.

"At least I'm not a fan-girl." I got out his shirt and threw it at him. He caught it with wrath.

"I said keep it!" He threw it back and it landed on top of my head.

"What do you expect me to sleep in it!?" I shouted at him and he fell silent. "I have nothing to do with it, so take it back!" Before I could throw it at him the door to the house opened and out walked Tazuna.

"Dinner's ready, same seat you always sit in is open." His voice spoke gruff and then he walked back inside. Sighing I put his shirt back in my kunai pouch after folding it.

"I'm not hungry so I'll go for a walk." I started walking and before I knew it, I could hear Sasuke following me. Quickly I turned around angrily to see him still walking towards me. "Why are you-?"

"-You always get yourself into trouble." He responded quickly, and his feet did too since he sped up to walk beside me. Once beside me we started walking together, which made me feel…, tingly you could say. The way he was walking with his hand that was closest to me made me nervous. Why didn't he put his hand in his pocket? Was he trying to hold my hand, or was he just feeling like leaving it out?

I didn't want to speak though, it would wreck the moment. Whatever moment it was, talking would ruin it. Nobody was out on the streets, lights were turning off, it was a dark night, and I was alone with Sasuke. Okay, so the last one wasn't my favorite of the bunch, but you gotta include him, too.

"Rei, what are you doing?" My mind snapped back to reality and I looked at him.

"What do ya' mean?" His head gestured towards the ground in between us.

We were holding hands.

Immediately my cheeks turned pink as I stopped walking. He did the same and we both drew our hands back. "I didn't know, I was thinking of how peaceful it was."

"Come on Rei, I'm not a moron!" Lying, there was lying in his voice.

"You're lying, I can tell!" I accused him, my finger rising to point. "You were the one who grabbed my hand!" His cheeks turned rosy.

"Just shut-up…" That's when I felt something in my throat, from nervousness or shock, I did not know. So I continued to walk beside him, leaving my hand out in the open for some reason. Soon I felt his hand grab mine, but I didn't react…well, I blushed.

"Hey Sasuke, you're not going to turn around and say you can't talk to me anymore because you like me, are you?" His face shown he was remembering the moment we had during the academy days, but soon it disappeared.

"I don't like you, Rei. I merely thought your hand looked cold."

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Where do you think they went?" Tazuna spoke while looking at Kakashi as he ate.

"My guess is that one wanted to go for a walk instead of eat and the other followed." Kakashi had known what had happened since he had been listening in on them. They were quite an interesting pair, getting closer and closer each day.

"I bet Rei wanted to go on the walk, she always goes on them!" Naruto stuffed his mouth after speaking, making Kakashi sigh.

"You know a lot about those two, don’t you?"

"Well, during the first few months of Rei switching into our class, they were always together and hanging-out." Sakura huffed in frustration by where the topic was going.

But before she could speak out Tazuna broke in, "If they ever get together I won't be surprised."

"Alright already, can we please stop talking about them? Rei's demented, she doesn't deserve anyone." Almost everyone stopped and looked at Sakura's furious look. "What-?" She snapped. Then everything fell quiet as they ate, nobody having the gut to speak. Once finished, Kakashi decided that nobody should be up when they arrived back here. So as they all got ready for bed and tried to sleep, Sakura stayed sitting up, waiting to hear the door to the house open.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

"Stay quiet…" Sasuke chimed in a whisper. I stuck out my tongue and followed him inside the house, closing the door a quiet as I possibly could. We both took off our shoes and stepped into the hallways of the pitch-black house.

"Which room is mine again?" I muttered, only letting Sasuke hear.

"It's beside mine."

"Then where's yours?"

The hall-way immediately fell silent again.

"Aw, I think I found mine…" Quietly and cautiously I opened the door. Inside was a piece of paper on the ground, nothing else. "What the he-" Sasuke cupped his hand over my mouth to quiet my speaking while picking up the paper. He read it for a moment, releasing my mouth, and then cringed.

"Read it." The first thing I noticed about the paper was that it was Naruto's handwriting, so it was obviously a prank. Second thing was that this room had suddenly been overwhelmed with a virus. Yeah, right. Then there was the fact that I'd have to share a room with Sasuke.

"Stupid Naruto…" I crumpled up the paper and looked around the room for my bag. Sasuke sighed.

"Do you think Tazuna's awake?" He whispered to me. I didn't reply. It was only eleven, but it was so quiet he most likely was.

"Maybe we could wake up Naruto." Snickering, I kept my voice low and quiet. The Uchiha didn't reply, merely glanced in the hall-way. "Or Kakashi-sensei…yeah, let's wake him up."

Sasuke sighed as I walked into the hallway. "Go ahead Rei, but it's not my fault if he gets mad…" Sasuke then walked into his room, but came out right after and started following me.

"You been robbed, too?" Briefly his head nodded, which made me frown. Naruto had stolen both of our stuff, tyrant. Swiftly Sasuke pulled me into another room. Naruto, of course, why didn't we think of that? But my mouth dropped when we noticed it was empty too. "I'm going to Kakashi-Sensei's room…" Again, Sasuke followed me. We both climbed the stairs quietly and soon found his room.

Now, I know it's inconsiderate to mess with people while they're sleeping but, that's what we did. Kakashi-Sensei wasn't wearing his mask while he was sleeping, and I had a plan. Before Sasuke could stop me, I moved the blanket off him completely. And even before we could both get a glimpse of his face, he rolled his face into his pillow completely and pulled up another mask from his shirt.

"What are you two doing…?" We both froze as he pulled up another mask while sitting up in the bed.

"Where's Naruto? He stole all of our stuff and isn't in his room." My hand whipped out the note and Kakashi took it in his hands. Once finished reading, he sighed his common sigh and got out of the bed.

"Look, I can't go snooping in all of the rooms in the house for Naruto and your stuff. You two can sleep here in my bed tonight, I'll go find a futon in one of the closets." Blushing furiously I pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm not sleeping in a bed with a boy!" Even though I was whispering, my voice came out urgent and angry.

"I'm not going to sleep with Rei. I don't need another girl who likes me." Kakashi-Sensei sighed and walked over to me. My eye twitched as his hand touched my side. Right at that moment, something happened which made me faint.

"Will this work?" Kakashi asked while placing my now limp body on right side of the bed. "It's not like she can move, and I don't think it'll bother you that much. I made her the one to faint for the reason she'd still disagree."

"I'm…okay with it, I guess." Sasuke murmured, crossing his arms. Kakashi then left the room, closing the door behind him. "How embarrassing…" Slowly and cautiously as he could, Sasuke climbed into the bed's left side, pulling the covers over both of them and soon found sleep.

~~Sasuke's Dream~~

A tombstone, bright blue skies, and Konoha…?

No, where was he? Why was he in Konoha's cemetery? His head switched from side to side as he was kneeled on the ground. Slowly he gained the gut to look at the tombstone in front of him, to see whose it was. But he stopped himself when he realized who he was. Of course, he was himself, except older, at least eighteen years old. Shaking it off, he made his eyes land upon the tombstone:

Kuga, Rei

It took him a second to remember Rei, but when he did, he nearly choked on his own spit. What was this? Was this a dream, nightmare, or was he really older and had just lost it? Cautiously his hands grabbed onto the headband in front of the tombstone. The Konoha symbol was slashed out, but he could sense Rei's chakra, blood, and sweat still on it. Immediately he let it go and brought his hand back. If this was Rei's headband, then could she be…? No, she couldn't, so he decided to read on:

Died in battle

If that was true, then her name would be printed on a stone. Yes, her name wouldn't be on there, absolutely not. His feet took off for himself, but his mind read through all the names. And on the last name…it said hers. Again, Sasuke choked on his own spit. Then it hit him, died in battle, who killed her? "Who could've…?"

"Hello…" Abruptly a voice appeared behind him and he quickly turned around. There stood...himself? "…I did."

~~End Sasuke's Dream, Third Person View~~

For some reason Sasuke shot up in bed, some sweat rolling down his rosy cheeks. "What the…?" He looked around the room, looked at himself, and mainly looked at Rei breathing. She was alive…but how? The second time that night, Sasuke looked himself over. He was twelve again…thank god. He lied back down in the bed, trying to calm down.

*It was just a dream…nothing more. It couldn't come true, no matter how true it seemed!* Even if his mind thought those things, his hand still nudged Rei. Rei didn't move for a minute, but when she did, Sasuke quickly drew his hand back and rolled over, back to her.

"Wake me up for nothing…ugly bastard…" He flinched and she chuckled. "Go to sleep…it's only three A.M…." For some reason he nodded and fell asleep, but she crawled out of the bed. "Time for a morning run…"

~~Rei's POV~~

I quietly took a shower, glad that Kakashi had found our stuff and left it outside the door to the room. Once finished, I brushed my hair, teeth, got dressed and dried my hair as well as I could. Then I stepped out to smell food cooking, and I hoped it was only one person. Luckily when I got there, I found out it was only Tazuna. "Morning, early riser I see."

"You could say." I sat down at my usual spot on the table and soon heard footsteps. "Someone else is up." He nodded to me briefly and continued to prepare breakfast. Soon somebody headed into the restroom to get ready for the day, but I didn't get a chance to see. "So this is your last day working on the bridge, and then we'll leave tomorrow morning?" Again, he merely nodded.

"Sorry if I seem kinda rude right now, it's just your eras kinda off."

"Everyone says that."

"Sorry, Kakashi said you had a tough life."

"Had? Please, it gets tougher each day." He breathed deeply and I looked down at the table.

"Good morning!" The little boy walked into the room. He noticed me and his face went blank. Snickering, I looked away from his direction.

*Same look, always.* my head shook on its own as my orange orbs closed. So as I sat there with my eyes closed, slowly starting to rest my head in my arms, I didn't notice a specific Uchiha sit down next to me. He sighed when he saw me about to fall asleep. Promptly, his hands went under the table. And right as my eyes were closing, something started tickling my leg. Now the dumb part about doing that to me is that I'm not ticklish. So, instead it itched.

"Stop it Sasuke that itches!" I slapped his hand away and started itching where his fingers had been. He snickered to himself, not moving his hands back up. I flicked his hair, making it move lightly. But suddenly I stopped by how soft it felt. He noticed my pause and glared at me from the side.

"What?"

"You're hairs soft…!" I smiled while grooming some of it. Sasuke's eyes went back to normal, but his eyebrow rose. His cheeks were a light pink as were mine and even Tazuna's were as he watched. When I heard somebody's door open, I snapped back to normal and brought my hands back. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Sasuke replied quickly with a quiet voice.

Sakura walked into the room and yawned. My eyes turned to look at her outfit. Pink top showing stomach and short shorts was what her outfit was, which made me smirk. "Wow Sakura, I never knew you were such a sl-" Sasuke stopped me by elbowing me in the stomach and then gesturing his head towards Inari. Groaning, I rested my head down on the table.

"Sasuke-Kun, wouldn't you much father sit next to me, away from the Kuga?" I flinched as I heard Sasuke struggling to get Sakura to let go of him.

"I'm fine here."

"But Sasuke-"

"-I said I'm fine." Sakura sensed the hostility in his voice and decided to sit in front of him. Out of nowhere, I felt somebody's foot rubbing against mine. I quietly looked under the table…Sakura, that moron.

"Get your dam-" For the second time, Sasuke nudged me in the ribs. So I thought of a completely different plan. My foot went up and kicked Sakura's, making her grasp onto hers. Her cheeks turned red as she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, Rei hurt me…" She bit her bottom lip and I laughed out loud. Her face turned vain as she looked at me. "Rei, you're so inconsiderate."

"And your point in that statement may be true, but at least I don't whine like a child." Briefly her eye twitched, but she soon smiled and looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you weren't in your room last night, where were you?" Stalker, the only word flashing in my mind at the time was stalker, which was what Sakura was.

"I was…" Suddenly I realized where he had been and before I could stop him he continued, "…in bed with Rei." Tazuna coughed, the little kid laughed, and Sakura fell out of her seat momentarily.

"Oh gods Sasuke, think of how you use your words!" His head turned to look at me and I frowned even more. "Geez, saying that in front of the little kid, I can't curse but you sure can say something in a wrong format!" He didn't reply, but kept staring at me. And the longer it took for him to speak, the more I felt like he was going to kiss me. All of a sudden Sasuke grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me out of the room. Before I could blink, he pushed me into a dark closet and closed the door. "Sasuke, I'm claustrophobic!"

"You can last five minutes."

Five minutes, that wasn't so bad, not bad…oh geez this was bad.

Right when Sasuke was about to speak, something happened outside the door. Sasuke turned around and tried to open it to see…it didn't budge. "Five minutes, huh, now we're stuck!" I screeched at him. My claustrophobia had gotten worse over the months, which wasn't a good thing.

"Would you stop screaming?" He snapped at me, for a short time turning around to look at my traumatized face. Soon he stopped trying to open the door and looked at me. "Look, they'll get us out of here." My head didn't move nor did my mouth speak. I gulped and walked to the corner of the closet. Slowly I sat down, my head already feeling woozy. It was dark, cold, and small. Not only that, but with Sasuke it felt like the game "seven minutes in heaven". My eyes closed by themselves as I sat in a ball, trying to calm down. Darkness, coldness, smallness, darkness, coldness, smallness, darkness… "Hey, you alright?" None on my actions changed after he spoke. The same words kept repeating in head, gnawing at me like I was the fire and it was the water. Sasuke's first instinctive response was to hug me, but he stopped himself when he remembered that by doing that he may make me feel even more claustrophobic.

~~-~~  
"Come on, I need your help." It scared me a bit when his hands grabbed mine and made me stand. That's when I noticed how weak my legs felt. "If you want out, I need you to yell something."

"What is it?" I murmured.

"I need you to yell, 'Sasuke don't kiss me!' okay?" I nodded briefly and cleared my throat.

"Sasuke, don't kiss me!" I yelled loudly and soon we heard a response outside.

"Sorry for this…" Sasuke's hands went on my back and he brought me close, mouth less than a centimeter apart.

"We have to open the door, Kakashi-Sensei, they're making-out in there!" Sakura's shrilly voice came into my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't purse your lips." Sasuke ordered, looking at me with warning eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, thinking of how close we were.

But then it happened…a bang outside…I jumped back unconsciously from fright…our lips met. The door opened to where everybody saw us kissing and I just about died inside.

*Oh whoever's out there…help me…*

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

Breakfast being awkward, check!

Sakura glaring at me every second, check!

Sasuke avoiding me greatly, check!

Naruto trying to get me to walk next to Sasuke, check!

What a great day this is turning out to be.

"Come on Rei…kiss, kiss…" Naruto pushed me forward to Sasuke and I quickly turned to where I ran into nothing. Soon Naruto gave up on me and walked over to Sasuke. "Kiss, kiss the girl!" He whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke just pushed Naruto into a bush and kept on. This was so embarrassing, so annoying, and oh my god I'm never going to talk to Sasuke again. "Come on Rei!" Out of the blue Naruto pushed me into Sasuke. And so I wouldn't land on him, I pushed Sasuke. Sasuke got off balance, but gave me a cold shoulder and kept walking.

"Naruto," I grasped Naruto's shirt collar and looked him deep in the eyes. "Shut the hell up." Gulping, Naruto tried to get lose from my grip. "You're annoying me greatly, and if you keep on this'll be the last mission you're ever going on!" One thing Naruto knew about me was that I didn't kid with anger, and that I would kill him if he continued. Letting go of him and pushing him a little bit was easy which made Naruto get a bit more frightened. Huffing a deep breath, I continued on with every else. Tazuna looked back at us, seeing my angry face and Naruto's scared, and sighed.

"Cool it Rei."

"Did Sasuke just speak to me?" I leaned over to Naruto and he suddenly wrapped and arm around me and dragged me forward. He wrapped his other arm around Sasuke and grinned.

"Sounds like it's time for forgiveness! Where you both kiss and make-out-"

"-Naruto!" Both Sasuke and I retorted at once, which made us both look opposite directions. Naruto made an 'aw' noise while pushing me closer to him.

Okay, now it's time to punch. First I popped my knuckles, showing that I was angry, next I gave Naruto a death glare, and then I punched him smack in the face. "I'm Fine just the way I am I don't need Sasuke! You can have him all for your gay self!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto hollered at me. Kakashi sighed and grasped Naruto's arm and dragged him forward with him.

"Leave them alone, they'll deal with it later…or when I ask them to both go buy these things." Kakashi shoved a piece of paper in my hand and money in Sasuke's. "Now, go to the market and get these, and then bring it back to the house. And after that come and meet us at the bridge."

"But it's so…long." It was two full pages, excellent. Kakashi nodded as Sasuke and I both stopped walking. We couldn't reject this, we just couldn't. "Dang…" Sasuke and I started walking back to the market it silence. Because of this I decided to speak, "Sasuke-"

"-sshh…you're wrecking the moment." My mouth fell silent as my mind wondered which moment he was talking about. "Just let your mind fall blank." I did as told, forgetting the world and my surroundings, and felt great. Minutes went by as Sasuke and I walked in silence, both of us thinking of nothing but the sound of the wind swaying.

"Sasuke, were we ever really friends?" His shoulders shrugged for a minor moment.

"I did want to be your friend when I told you we couldn't." That made no sense to me, but I nodded.

"Right…so are we friends now?"

"With that kiss, please. Everybody thinks we're together now." My cheeks turned pink as my mind conjured what he had spoken.

"No longer friends, right."

"Right, shortie." My eye twitched as I looked up at him. "See, you even have to look up at me." He smirked and continued on with a quicker pace than before. My pace went faster as well and my hands holding the paper behind me back.

"So, did my lips humiliate you?" At first he stared at me like I was insane, but he soon thought of what I meant.

Moments past and soon Sasuke sighed, "Let's just say I had a feeling that would happen." My mind thought back to every exact move I had made. For most of it, it was kinda my fault, but for the kiss part…I went backwards.

"Wait, hold on a Second!" I ran in front of Sasuke and grasped his shoulders. "You kissed me!" He frowned as his cheeks grew red. His eyes read confusion…or thinking? I wasn't sure, but either way I caught him, he was found out. "I went backwards, which only meant that you kissed me!" A random woman walked down the road and laughed at us which made me blush deep red.

"I did no such thing." His voice was calm, collected, but still had a sense of worry.

"Oh-ho-ho, I can read your emotions Mr. Uchiha!" Sasuke sourly removed my hands from his shoulders and continued walking with rosy cheeks. I laughed a bit while pointing at his back. "You like me, don't you?"

"Would you just shut-up and come on, people are staring." He looked at me over his shoulder and I suddenly had a flashback from when we were little. Always, he use to always say shut-up and come on.

"Typical, typical…" I trudged behind him, a small frown on my face for some reason. When Sasuke and I finally got to the market, it was nearly empty. There were some homeless children sitting on the ground, but other than that it was nearly empty. Pity filled my stomach as one kid lightly waved at me, watery eyes. I waved back but Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"Don't encourage them, they'll steal from you."

"I have nothing on me, Sasuke. Except for clothes, shoes, kunais, shurikens, scroll-"

"-You call that nothing?"

"Okay, so I carry a lot on me, but not any cash. Now, let go of my wrist." I shook his hand off and went on ahead of him, observing the first few items on the list. Food, of course there was food on the list. I looked through all of the words…all of them food. My eyes scanned the back to only see more food. "Oh cruel god, it's all food!" Sasuke snatched the paper from my hands and read it over like I had. He sighed and handed it to me again.

"We can get it all." His hand waved me into the food store, which was nearly empty. "Go get a basket, I'll find the food." Instead of following his directions, I grabbed the paper and walked over to the man at the counter.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to buy the food on this list." Slowly I pushed the paper towards the man. He sourly took the paper and read it over.

"That's quite a lot, you write this list?"

"No sir, my…my acquaintance did."

He merely nodded and left the counter. Sasuke walked over to the counter and stared me down with a death glare. "That was rude."

"That was smart, less time I have to spend with you."

"You know you want me."

"Please, like I'd want a dude with peacock hair, 'Gay' in their name, and brings girls in closets and kiss them and then blame them." Both of our cheeks were pink, but I still kept my stern look. Suddenly his face turned stern, he was going to make a riposte.

"And like I'd want a girl with bad language, anger-management, and listens to music so loud she could become deaf any moment-"

"-Only in one ear am I deaf-"

"-And punches people at random just cus-" Right there I cupped my hand over his mouth as the man from the counter walked back with bags of the food from the list. His hand stuck out for the money and I looked at Sasuke. He hadn't realized I was looking at him so I groaned lightly and stuck my hand in his pocket and took it out. "Rei-"

"-Here's your money, sir!" I handed him the money as Sasuke's cheeks dimmed down to a pink. The man gladly took it and handed us the sacks.

"Have a good day, Miss!" Completely ignoring Sasuke, the man waved us off. We (me) happily left the store and walked down the road.

After a couple of moments Sasuke spoke, "You didn't have to dig in my pockets, you know."

Roughly I sighed and nudged him in his side. "Just stay quiet about it, it wasn't anything compared to what we've been through together." Of course, that silenced Sasuke. Every time I vocalized the truth, he would get agitated but stay quiet. "By the way, you can continue with your argument with me."

"I don't feel like it anymore."

"Stubborn boy-loving stepping in cow left behinds and throwing it at ducks…" Sasuke stared at me angrily while setting down his sacks. He took mine from my arms and set them on the ground as well. Worry filled my throat making me unable to speak, as well as move.

"You think I'm so gay, than explain this." My eyes twitched as he kissed me forcefully. My body felt frozen and yet warm…what was this? Everything was going black as my eyes closed…I couldn't be falling into this kiss. His body pushed me against something with a wood-like texture, which made me worry a bit. Sasuke felt my worry and got off me a little bit, but not separating our lips. I tried to fall back and relax…but I couldn't, I didn't want to! Sasuke's hands crawled up my neck and soon held my face, making me tenser. Sasuke's lips suddenly parted from mine, "God you're so stubborn…just relax."

"Relax, you're lips are clobbering mine!" His cheeks grew red as he looked me deep in my eyes.

"Still think I'm gay?"

"I think you're a child molester."

"God Rei, why do you have to be so blunt?"

"Gaw Sasuke, why do you have to bruise me?" My left hand went to my lips which were a bit sore now. He was rough when he wanted to, that was something I'd have to leave a mental note about.

"Relax. Just keep telling that to yourself." One of his hands removed my hand from my lip and let it fall, and then went back to holding my face. Steadily he bent in and kissed me again, this time smoother and more comfortable. He was being kind on my tender lips…great. For some reason, I wanted him to push his lips onto my harder. Timidly, my hands went onto his shoulders, giving him the signal to push onto my lips harder. Once he had, I wanted even more. What was wrong with me? This was Sasuke! We were in public! Somebody could be watching us right now! "…Relax…" Sasuke broke our lips for a moment to speak and then went back to the same pressure. Relax…just relax, Rei! My mind went to what girls did in the movies when they were kissing. Their arms would be wrapped around the boy's neck. Slowly I wrapped my arms tightly around Sasuke's neck, making him smirk into the kiss. Right as I thought he was going to make the next move, he parted our lips. I opened my eyes, befuddled. Sasuke stared into my eyes carelessly. "This is our little secret, okay?"

My mind completely turned on my will. "No…more?"

"If you insist…then still no, Kakashi-Sensei is probably getting suspicious."

"Right, ignore what-" Before I could finish, Sasuke pecked my lips. I was drawn back from my normal self once again. My mind became jumbled but my actions came quick. One minute Sasuke starts resting his hands on my hips, the next we're kissing again. I could feel my heart accelerating every few moments…and every few moments, I'd fall more and more for Sasuke. So this is what Sakura had always wanted, not a bad choice actually. But then again, remembering Sakura made me go back to normal. So I parted our lips and tried to catch my breath, afraid to open my eyes. "I don't know what to say…" Sasuke nodded when my eyes opened for a brief moment. "Do you like practice or something?"

"I have no one to practice on."

"Then how did you-"

"-Leave you breathless? I'm not sure."

I opened my eyes again, this time keeping them open. Both of his cheeks were red, as were mine. "But you didn't reject the kiss, why not?" Sasuke questioned, smirking at me.

"I guess I liked it then. But why did you kiss me?"

"We both kissed each other."

"Then why?"

"Simple, we both liked it."

"But I don't like you."

"And I don't like you."

We both stayed in the position, stunned by our own words. I realized then that I really did have feelings for him, as small as they were…as big as they were. In my heart I hoped he was lying as well, just going on with the moment. Now our moment was tongue-tied and confused. "Kiss again!" Both of us turned our heads quickly to see a little kid, staring at us with wide eyes. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Excuse me?!" Before I could try to get the kid, Sasuke's grip on my hips tightened.

"I said kiss! I wanna know where your nose goes!" The little kid's eye twitched, getting aggravated by our slowness.

"Why don't you just go kiss that girl over there?" I left one arm wrapped around Sasuke's neck, and made the other point to a little girl blushing and looking at the little boy.

"We're trying to figure out where to put our noses…!"

"Go ask your parents." I answered, my arm going back around Sasuke's neck. The little boy growled and trudged off towards the little girl. "Okay, I'm done kissing you. We always get caught."

"It's not like-" Sasuke stopped his own words when we both heard familiar feet. Quickly we let go of each other, grabbed the bags and started walking. "Act natural, Rei."

"You're telling me this? Please, I can act as natural as I want, and it's NOT your choice how much!" He glanced at me, seeing my head nodding lightly, telling him that we needed to argue or fight.

"Rei, don't be so sure of yourself. For all you know, I could be older than you."

"You are."

"Exactly, so I'm the boss."

"So you're the  
\-----------------------------------  
My blind started racing when the pain sunk in harder. My knees buckled as my sore body fell to the cold icy surface of the bridge. Then, a name popped into my head and I screamed it for the sense that he was in danger along with me, “Sasuke!”

\--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--

Sasuke turned his head immediately to hearing his name being called. “  
\--------------------------------  
Mist fogged my eyes as the small boat carried us in the water. Tazuna explained earlier how a creep named Gato was taking over his country, and so the bridge he was building would help the country find peace and be able to travel to the land countries easier. So Gato was going after him, trying to stop the bridge from being built. I didn't like the sound of it, but at the same time I did, it was exciting.

"WOW, it's so big!" Naruto hollered, pointing at the giant bridge while standing up. I pulled him back down quickly, afraid the boat would tip.

"Quiet, the mist may hide us, but we have to turn off the motor now to keep the volume down!" The gut driving the boat whisper-yelled at Naruto and I sighed. Just the tone of voice that man made, made me want to wretch.

I swallowed the vomit coming up, I hated boats. They had always made me woozy, like I had just eaten a three-course meal and were hanging upside down going from side to side. "I think I'm going to puke…" My voice mumbled, which attracted curious eyes. "I hate boats." I explained and they all looked back to whatever their eyes had been captivated by.

Suddenly life came into view, well, the sun at least. The boat stopped by a dock and we all climbed off. Sighing with relief, I raised my hands in the air. "Land…sweet, sweet land I missed you so much!" I walked towards a tree and hugged it. Sasuke slapped his forehead while Naruto laughed in a joyful manner.

"Stop hugging the tree, Rei, people will start staring!" Sakura warned me. My tongue stuck out at her, and then came back in as I kissed the tree.

"First kiss, with a tree." Sasuke spoke as he walked beside me, the others going ahead. I smiled, let go of the tree and walked towards Sasuke. "You're not go-" Before he could finish, I pecked his lips and then walked away. He stood there for a while, and soon shook it off.

"Now that's what a first kiss is!" I said, now walking backwards.

"At least for you, I've already…" His voice stopped as he blushed.

"Don't even speak of that, Sasuke!" Naruto popped into the conversation.

Sakura then walked in between Sasuke and I. "Tell me you didn't kiss Sasuke."

My mouth smirked, "Only a peck, Sakura. But…he tried to kiss me more and I had to turn away, he forced me to do perverted things!" Sasuke slapped the back of my head.

"Baka, nobody would believe you!"

"Of course no one will believe me, I'm the delinquent of the group." Tazuna turned to look at me.

"You've been to jail?" That's when I caught everybody's attention, again.

I huffed, "That's none of your business! I may have been there for three whole weeks and had to have a therapist for over a year, but who cares! I'm better now!"

"……………"  
\---------------------------  
"Mind telling the story behind that?" Tazuna finally questioned me and I frowned. Suddenly remembering the past:

"Mommy, what's wrong?" My childish voice spoke out as my mother threw her cup at the wall.

"It's your fault!" She turned around and punched me in the face. "It's your fault they died from that disease, why'd you have to take them to that pond!"

"Mommy, they wanted to go! Please, mommy can't we just for-" Unexpectedly, my father stomped into the room and grasped my throat, holding me up against the wall.

He started to shout at me, "Rei Kuga, you've made some mistakes in your life but making the twins die causes for death to you! The only way you could ever escape from us is to kill us! But you're too weak, all you can do is spread diseases!"

My breath was coming out in short intervals as I thought of a plan. "You...you two have had your life! Now it's my turn, to try to kill me would be fatal, 'cause I know how to fight!" My voice screamed at them, as I grasped my sword off my back and sliced.

"REI, MOVE!" Sasuke yelled at me, pulling me to the ground with him. I blinked twice, coming back to reality from my memories. That's when I felt it, the searing pain coming from my stomach. I looked down to see blood slowly escaping a big slice in my stomach.

"What the…?" Laughter clung in the air as we all stood. I stayed down though, afraid to make the bleeding worse.

"Sasuke, keep her standing." Kakashi-Sensei ordered his own voice almost breathless. Sasuke bent down, wrapped my arm around his neck, wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me stand. The aroma of blood hung in the air and I could barely breath, remembering the smell of that one unfaithful day:

Slice by slice, tear by tear, my small body worked to stay a live. My heart felt like it was going to explode, physically and mentally. My father lied on the ground, his head almost sliced off completely. "I'M SORRY!" Blood splattered the walls as my mother's now cold body fell to the ground, dead.

The aroma of blood was in the air, smacking the walls to leave the unbearable scent. I ran outdoors, fell to the ground, and cried. Cried everything I could have ever cried for, at least twice each, some more. My family was dead, and I was the reason for most of the death. I was now alone at the age of eight; I was now a criminal, a murderer, at the age of eight.

My mind snapped back to reality, but my body didn't. I fell limp in my legs, the images of my dead parents not once leaving my mind. Sasuke kept me standing as mist filled the air, making my vision blurry.

"This is not a good time to be having flashbacks." Sasuke stated the truth to me in a harsh yet hushed tone.

I winced, "Please don't be cruel…!"

My past had finally gotten to me.  
\-------------------------  
"Merry Christmas, Rei." Kakashi smiled to me under his mask, but I could still sense the false jolly ness in his voice. He held three wrapped boxes in his hand…only three.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I don't want to train today and neither does anyone else. It's Christmas Eve and I have to start making the Christmas food for tomorrow and set up the Christmas tree and…go get…someone, but really sensei!"

"Go get who?" Of course he would ask.

"Go get Kiba. We always spend Christmas together." He didn't respond for a moment, but soon nodded, handed me one of the boxes, and waved me off  
\-----------------------------------  
*It's just a thunder…storm…I guess.* The wind hit the tent hard like a huge rock would do the water, making me shiver and make myself get deeper within the sleeping bag. I didn't like this one bit, and the sound of Naruto snoring, Sakura mumbling, and Sasuke breathing deeply beside me was bothering. How could they sleep through this? How could they fall asleep without remembering that I was claustrophobic AND afraid of thunderstorms?

Thunder crashed in the distance making me bite my lip, trying to keep in a whimper…but it still managed to crawl its way out. Almost immediately everything in the tent went quiet. Fearing being caught by my whimper, I snuggled back up in the bed and closed my eyes. Stiffly I lay there, practically feeling my teams’ curious eyes on my back.  
\------------------------------  
I jumped quickly and hid in a nearby tree, making myself hidden from exposure. Sakura and Sasuke had done the same, but Naruto had stayed unhidden.

*What a moron…*I thought while shaking my head from side-to-side. *He may attack head on….but he's going to lose, that's for sure.* Silently, I crept out of the tree and onto the ground, making sure to stay hidden. I started running swiftly through the forest, trying to find a nice place to stay for a little while.

"Rei, you're too bored to be here it seems like….." Kakashi-Sensei said while crossing his arms in front of me. I was standing, ready to fight him. Ready to kill Kakashi….now that was closer to how I felt.

I snarled," What's with all the insults? Got something against me?"

"There's that attitude again, you really should work on that."

"I'm not here for a pageant where I have to be kind, Sensei. I'm here to be a shinobi." I snapped at him. And at that moment, I ran towards him, determined to get one of the annoying bells. When I was a foot and a half away, I slid under his legs. Like I expected, he jumped in the air and turned around quickly. When I was about to hit the tree, I concentrated my chakra in my feet and ran up when both feet hit the bark. Once Kakashi's feet hit the ground and he turned towards the tree I had ran up, I made a shadow clone jump out of the tree.

"Rei, that's the fakest thing I've seen today."

"Maybe so, but I can still win by it." My clone got out an explosive note and threw it at Kakashi. Right when it exploded, I jumped out of the tree and started running to nowhere in particular.

*All I need is the team…..then we could do it. Then each of us could share a bell with one-another.*

But my breathing went numb as Kakashi appeared in front of me. Right then I knew that it was over for me, I could sense it entirely. Trying to stay calm, I kept up my breathing and forced myself to run towards him.

~~=~~=~~=~~=Sasuke's POV=~~=~~=~~=~~

I heard a scream not far off, hard to categorize as any of my teammates.

*It still had heard a bit of Rei's voice…but that means that she's not as tough as she says.*

I continued running through the forest, to where I had heard the scream. And after five minutes, I saw Rei's body lying on the ground, completely pale. She looked like she was dead, but I could still feel her pulse in her neck. There was a kunai lodged above her right knee, probably bad aim though. Slow droplets of blood trickled out of it and into a small pond of blood near her knees.

"Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't go this far….that means that somebody else did this to her." I mumbled while standing up, trying not to look at her right leg and pale face.

~~=~~=~~=~~=Rei's POV=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~

Groaning, I opened my eyes while sitting up. I felt horrible. I felt like I was going to puke and then die right on the spot. And by the looks of things, I was still in the same spot. "What…what happened?" Then I saw it, a bloody bandage was just above my knee. A kunai was on the ground next to my leg which proved that I had fainted from getting hit in my weak point.

*Someone must have helped me with my knee.* I stood up slowly and examined my surroundings once again. *God….it's almost noon. I need to find the others soon.* Slowly, I strutted through the forest, trying to find a sign of life. After a while of walking, I came across a small clearing. There was Sakura who had fainted and was lying on the ground. And then there was Sasuke, whose head was sticking out of the ground.

"Please don't faint." Sasuke said uncomfortably.

"W-why are you…? H-how did you…?" My head cocked to one side as I stared at his head. Sasuke blinked a few times while looking around.

"Um….help?" Sasuke suggested to me. "I helped you with your leg, so it's only fair that you help me."

*Sasuke did that? But why did he do that?*

"Rei!"

"Sorry!" I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. Then I froze in front of him. "How am I supposed to get you out?"

Silence was left after my question.  
\------------------------------  
I grinned happily, my thumb and pointer finger flicking Sasuke's headband. "Dummy, its January 7!"

Sasuke blinked twice, "Your birthday?"

"How do you know her birthday?" Kakashi question him.

"I've known her for a while."

"So have I, so that's no reason!"

"I thought it was Rei's birthday and the day her family got killed is her."

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Uchiha." I spat.

"Kuga." He spat back.

Moments past, clouds went by, and soon I couldn't help it. Uncontrollable giggles escaped my pale lips. Sasuke, being the stunned one, raised his brow at me. "Hey Sasuke, wanna go get high?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"I was just kidding!" He growled under his breath.

"You know I'll go with you, you don't have to ask."

"WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS THAT?!"

"I was just kidding." He retorted with a smirk. Then he started walking towards me, and then right past me. "It's not that time of the month, so what's wrong?"

My face fell into pure fear as I turned to look at the back of his head. He had stopped walking. "S-Sasuke; Are you some pervert or somethin'?!" He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"So I'm right?"

"Of course you're not!"

"Then don't freak out about it."

I huffed, "Maybe you are right…" I muttered, and Sasuke sadly heard. He turned all the way around. His cheeks were pink.

"Then you must have it all the time since you're such a bitch." He spoke in calm words, but he flinched with the last one. I smirked in pleasure.

"You didn't want to call me that." I said. He turned his head to the left.

"N-No, I'd enjoy to call you that every day. But-"

"-But you just can't take calling me that. You love me." I emphasized on the word 'love', just to get him jittery.

His cheeks darkened, "I'd rather kiss Sakura than say I love you to you." And as ironic as it was, Sakura turned the corner just in time to hear it. First my dimples appeared as I tried to hide my smile, but then it all came out. I held onto my stomach tightly as I bellowed out as much laughter as my stomach could manage. Sasuke glared at me, and then walked away ignoring Sakura. Almost naturally, I kept up after Sasuke, because I don't have much self-control.

"Hey Sasuke, where you going?" I smiled at him kindly and all he did was smirk; How typically Sasuke.

"So now you're going to stalk me, are you Rei?" He looked at me and I just had to frown at him. Otherwise, it would look like we were together.

"Well, you know, I need a sparring partner." He raised an eyebrow, but this time it was in excitement. Then, out of the blue, Sasuke span around and punched me smack in the face. I didn't take that hard, so I just got straight up from the dirt and grime and punched him smack in the face. He kicked back, I dodged. I tried to punch him in the back of the head, but he grabbed my hand in time and through me to the ground. Instinctively, I held onto his hand and brought him down with me.

"Damn it, Rei!" He hollered at me as he tried to gain composure…on top of me.

"I feel so drunk!" I revealed how I felt to him, and that made his angry face disappear.

He shook his head, "I'm tired of this shit Rei, you're coming with me." He pulled himself up, and then me. I might as well admit it, but I was scared on where he was taking me.

…2 hours later…Sasuke's point of view…

I groaned unhappily as I carried Rei on my back. She laughed at my groaning, "You laugh funny!" I grimaced and blushed all at the same time. It was past three A.M., and I had just gotten back from a party with Rei. She had gotten drunk, and I now had to take her home. Since she couldn't walk I was going to carry her back.

After getting to her house, I walked inside and set her down on her bed. She smiled sweetly and didn't take her arms down. She just left her arms hang around my neck. "I love you Sasuke."

My cheeks flamed uncontrollably.

"G-good ni-"

"Sleep with me!" She pulled me down on the bed, and I figured that I had underestimated her strength. As I looked into her orange drunk eyes, I saw the droplets of water about to escape. So I then knew that I'd have to face the facts and sleep with her.

…Next Day…Rei's point of view…

I woke up feeling comfortable, yet really uncomfortable. My hands were lost in somebody's hair, and somebody's hands were wrapped around my waist. My eyes, once noticing this, opened up in total spazzem.

*I-It's Sasuke; and he feels so warm and close! Omigosh, what are you thinking Rei, it's SASUKE!*

My mind chanted to itself as I stared onto the eyelids of the Uchiha. My body was lying on top of him, the sheets were ruffled in a comfortable manner, and the whole room was silent. The sun was not up, which made me wonder why I should even be up. I pondered if I should fall back asleep, but that didn't last very long.

I already had.

When my mind woke once again, it felt the same, but in a different position. There was still silence, hair in my hands, and the feeling of being on top of Sasuke. This time though his hand was on my back and I was lower on Sasuke, my head resting on his chest instead of his shoulder. As sad as it seemed, my feet didn't even reach Sasuke he was so tall compared to me.

Without opening my eyes I snuggled closer to Sasuke, but right as I did a major headache erupted. Groaning, I rolled off of Sasuke and onto the covers. That made a grunt come out of him, making me open my eyes. I looked over at him to see him staring at me with a blush. Before I could even blink towards his direction he brought my head onto his chest and

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, I took a walk around Konoha. It was past one in the morning, and I didn't give a care. My mouth turned to the left, and then the right. My eyes wondered to lights as they went out in different apartment buildings windows. My feet spoke softly to the ground, and my hair flew a bit from the gentle wind. And as peaceful as it seemed, my heart ached badly. It was the day I had to do the thing I regretted the most. Tears stayed in my eyes, knowing other people might be walking around too. I looked at Naruto's apartment complex, paused for a moment, and then continued on. Seconds past and soon I walked past Sakura's, not even pausing once. I went down several empty and banal roads. Suddenly a proverbial voice spoke up, "What are you doing up?"

I jumped lightly, surprised by the sudden disturbance. Turning my head, I saw Sasuke looking over the wall's of his clan. That's when my face turned to hard, "I don't want to talk with you. Go back to whatever you were doing." He snickered while sitting up on the tall boundaries.

"I know what day it is."

"Then you should leave me to be." I replied quickly. He frowned with anger now in his eyes as well. I turned, and started back to my clan's house. Rain suddenly pelted down on the ground and my heart wanted to go back over to Sasuke, and stay the night at his house. But I stopped myself, knowing he wouldn't want me to.

Soon I was about half-way there, and I was completely soaked. I was calm, until my heart skipped a beat when I heard other footsteps. I turned around, to only suddenly be engulfed in a hug. I flushed, feeling somebody's lips lay upon my wet forehead. "I can help aid your sadness." The voice was panacea and I almost didn’t recognize it. But his voice came out when he pronounced his vowels.

As out of the blue as he had appeared, tears came pouring out of my eyes. The one's I had been dying to give since the day had changed to the one that was now.  
\------------------  
"Come on! Tell me how you feel about him!" Urging, persuading, another synonym for that word and Ino's actions descriptions would be complete. I looked at her, and she urged me on more.

"Ino, we're working, I can't."

"Tell me right now or I'll tell hi-"

"Okay, I feel confused, dazed, lost…did I say confused? And when he's mad at me-for real mad-it's like all hell has poured upon me. But when he's real sweet my heart either stops or skips, which I never felt near boys who actually like-"

Ino interrupted loudly, "It's love, Rei, you're in love!"

"In love with whom?" An annoyed voice asked, and when we both turned around from our little gossip huddle, we saw Sasuke.

"Peaches, I'm in love with peaches." I answered, but he didn't take it.

His head shook, "You're allergic to peaches."

"That's what the problem is!" Ino shook my shoulder lightly, whisper for me to take care of it, and then went off to the lady's room. "So…what can I help you with today, Mr. Uchiha?" A smile spread across his perfect lips…oh geez, Ino was right. He scratched the back of his head, his eyes closing momentarily. When he did and his hand dropped, the look in his eyes made me bite my bottom lip. That was the look he had given me every time I had hugged him.

"Do you have a minute?" I looked around the empty store.

"I don't know…" I started, sarcasm pouring out of my vocal sounds. "I'm pretty busy!" He smiled and started walking towards the door out. I followed him calmly. Once we both stood outside in the blistering sun, Sasuke looked right into my eyes.

I swear I was about to faint.

"Rei, if you're not busy tonight then will you please go out with me for dinner tonight?"

"Like a…date?"

"Yes, like a date."

"What time and what restaurant?"

"How about after your work you come to my house and then I can take you somewhere for once." I nodded, and he smiled with pleasure. Before I could say good-bye and go inside to talk this over with Ino, his lips rested on my forehead for a couple of seconds, and then he left. I stood there for a couple of moments before I gained my legs approval and walked back inside. Ino was waiting behind the counter, a smirk on her lips.

"He kissed your forehead." I gave her a glare and went back to watering the flowers, not wanting to spoil the moment. "That was cute!"

"I guess…" Muttering, I kept on watering the flowers, cheeks flushed.

"Come on Rei, have some enthusiasm! Do you know how hard it is to find a good guy?"

"I bet you don't."

"That wasn't funny."

"But it was a good comeback."

She rolled her eyes, "So, what did he want to ask you?" I sighed and faced her, hands on hips.

"He asked me on a date, I accepted, he kissed my forehead, and then left. Happy?" She cheerfully walked over to me.

"Ecstatic!"

~~Later That Evening~~

I casually leaned forward and leaned over to look at Rei, who was only three seats away from me. She was sitting staring, her eyes glazed over –flickering every few moments into total darkness. Was this her kekkei genkai? I stared at her for a bit longer before turning away, feeling a bit disturbed by that. I looked down at my own paper for a moment before hearing a loud scratching sound I only recognized as Rei writing something. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Rei vigorously write words and diagrams down, her eyes solid black now.

My body shook slightly against the railing; pain running through my veins like never before. My side felt like a thousand bees had stung it over and over. I coughed lightly and let it be, though, knowing how bad it would hurt to touch it. My gaze glared at the billboard, my name placed on it.  
“COME ON, REI!” Naruto yelled at me from behind. I shuddered and jumped over the railing, landing on the ground hard. I cringed as my side flared once more with pain as I walked slowly over to Kabuto. He smirked at me, seeming to be pleased by how I felt.  
-In the Stands-  
“Guy Sensei, what’s wrong with Rei?” Lee asked, looking up at his sensei.  
“I –I don’t know….” He responded, analyzing her movements.  
“She fell hard in the forest.” Naruto said, glancing over at the two.  
“Fell?” Kakashi inquired, slightly worried now.  
“I don’t wanna explain it.”  
-Back with Rei-  
“Ready, Begin!” The proctor announced. Kabuto immediately began at me, kunai in hand and mouth still in the unpleasant smirk. I dodged his first blow and slipped under him, coughing up some blood on my shirt from leaning over. I turned around quickly and aimed for Kabuto’s face with my right foot. He grabbed it and pulled me off the ground, throwing me towards the wall not too far off. I grabbed for the ground with my hands and tumbled onto the ground, finally stopping on my back on the ground.  
“COME ON REI, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT IN YOUR SLEEP!” Kiba screamed at me, but I merely forced myself to stand, my hand now grasping at my now bloody side. My other hand went into my kunai pouch and pulled one out, holding it like a dagger.  
“Come at me…” I threatened him, my mind on Sasuke watching me. If he was going to watch me fight, he was going to watch me fight well.  
-  
I realized that I had left my face open for attacks when I felt the flaming pain of a kunai go through my eye. I screamed from the pain and fell to the cold ground as my eye throbbed as if it were on fire.  
“Proctor, I give up.” Kabuto said with a smile as I rolled onto my side, my teeth clenched but my voice screaming –my whole person, screaming in pain. But the only sound I could hear where the taps of Kabuto’s feet as he walked away with a satisfied demeanor. I heard his voice give away a soft chuckle, and then what was left of my vision turned black and my world turned silent and gone.  
Sun shined down against my tiny person, utilizing tiny beads of sweat against my pale skin as I trained. Kick, back hand spring, punch, kick, back hand spring, punch, kick, back hand spring, punch….  
When my lungs felt they were about to collapse I stopped, putting my hands behind my head and taking deep breaths.  
-  
“If they don’t wake up in the next hour, momma will lose hope.” I whispered to my father, holding onto his rock-hard hand. “Momma can’t lose hope!”  
“Rei, your mother will do what’s best for them…” He responded, his orange eyes staring into mine.  
“She can’t! She can’t let them die!” I stood up; my short legs not making me seem any taller than I had been when sitting.  
“Rei, it’s not your position to judge!” His voice suddenly matched his rock-hard hands, and I let it drop down then. I put my hands into fists and turned and ran, the tears streaming down my cheeks only a factor in the moment.  
Nothing more.  
My emotions, feelings, thoughts, and such were nothing. They weren’t mine to have or show.  
I ran down the stairs and once on floor level, raced down the hall without looking. But when I did so I ran into a woman –who had looked at me with such care and concern I thought I might die from embarrassment. “Little girl, is something the matter?” I had looked up at her, my eyes red from the stain of tears and felt…  
My own coughs woke me up, startling my dream with no care for it to continue. “Rei…!” A voice spoke my name, but I took no care for it. I coughed and coughed until blood landed on the white blanket of the hospital bed, my aching and bandaged body sitting up and cringing. “Somebody go get a nurse!” The voice spoke again, this time loud and urgent. But as it was, all I did was fall back into the pillow and pass out once more.  
…safe. I had never experienced the feeling with a stranger, but it came on strong and heavy like warm honey sliding down a sore throat. A little boy with spiky raven-colored hair appeared behind her, holding onto her skirt and observing me with wide eyes. I stared straight back at him though, my orange orbs watching his black ones. “Honey, is something the matter?” I looked back up at the strange lady, and started crying once more.  
“M –my sisters’ a-a-are dying! And m-momma doesn’t wanna s-save ‘em!” I wailed out, hiding my face and curling into a ball on the floor as tears came out harsh and honest.  
“Oh, honey…” The woman got down on her knees and wrapped her cool arms around my tiny body, blocking the light from view and finally letting me feel the warmth of a mother caring.  
-  
I fell to my knees, the blood from them mixing into the dirt of the ground. Tears came spooling came over my ground, my hands clutching it as if hoping it would somehow become my parents. “WHY?!” My voice shouted into the clear blue sky as I threw my head up. “WHY DID I HAVE TO –TO –“  
My words were silenced by my own wails, my body now completely giving up and just falling onto the ground.  
When I woke up once more, I didn’t even attempt to wake my best friend up. I merely stared out the window at the sunlight and blue sky, the day of my mother giving up fresh on my mind. Kiba snorted in his sleep, rubbing his nose on the palm of my hand like he always did after we trained together. I smiled and turned my head towards him to look at him. He was wearing his normal jacket, his hood pulled back. He was sitting in a chair but leaning over, his head on my palm with both hands beside it holding tissues.  
“Kiba…” I whispered to myself, taking my hand out from under his face and running my fingers through his brown locks. I smiled at how it felt like a puppy’s fur –just like always. “Oi, Akamaru!” My voice came out rusty, but it filled the quiet room nicely. The puppy took a moment to rub its eyes before fully waking up to look at me. A moment of silence passed between us, until Akamaru started barking insanely at Kiba.  
“Akamaru…shut up…” Kiba groaned, waving his hand at the dog. Growling, Akamaru bit Kiba’s hand and pulled him forward. “AH!” Kiba shook his head, turned and looked at me, and grinned wider than he ever had before. “REI!”  
-  
“What do you mean I still have to fight?!” I shouted loudly, standing up and banging my fists against the table animatedly. “I –I just got out of the damn hospital!” Neji’s swift hand pulled me back down into my seat, an annoyed expression on his face. “Tomorrow…you have GOT to be joking me…”  
Guy merely chuckled uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head as if trying to think of a plan out of this. If there was one thing he didn’t enjoy…it was probably me ranting.  
-  
I glared at Neji rigidly as he wrapped a bandage around her mid-section. It wasn’t that I wasn’t glad that he was helping her; it was that he was helping her. What gives him the right to try and help her? He barely pays any attention to her when she’s not coughing up blood. I tried to ignore the way Rei’s cheeks were beyond red right now, tried to ignore the way the way Neji’s hands moved over Rei’s skin gently –nearly caressing it. I tried to ignore the whisper I could see them sharing and I tried to ignore the fact that Rei never whispered to me. I growled under my breath and tried to stand up, but Sakura stopped me almost immediately. “He’s just helping her, Sasuke…”

“Rei, what are you doing here so late?” Kiba questioned, flicking on the porch light. His question was left unanswered though when he saw the tears sliding down my cheeks and onto the ground near my feet. “Rei, what’s the matter?” Akamaru barked quietly, echoing Kiba’s question.  
“K-Kiba, Sasuke…h-he…” Kiba didn’t want to hear another word. He put Akamaru down and walked over to me, encasing me in his warm arms. My shaking hands grasped onto his t-shirt and I started crying into his shoulder, not knowing how to explain what had happened. Kiba didn’t ask, though, he just hugged me tighter and mumbled words of kindness into my ear. The words were a daze though, just a blur in reality that would never be acknowledged but as Kiba caring.  
Kiba always cared.  
Kiba would always care.  
Kiba wouldn’t run away without asking me to come with him. Kiba wouldn’t treat me like Sasuke had. Kiba should have been my world, and I should have let the Uchiha just walk over me until he got bored with me…bored with his toy. “Y-you’ll always be here, won’t you Kiba?” I muttered, looking up into his sparkling black eyes.  
“Always, no doubt.” He replied, smiling lightly and resting his forehead on mine.  
“I’m glad you’re short.” I chuckled at the only one-inch taller Kiba. He merely blushed and smiled at me, glad to hear my laugh.  
~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Is…is that…?” Naruto sputtered, standing up from his spot on the ground. I turned my gaze over to him, smiling even though the collar of the cloak concealed it.  
“Still have that fetish for an orange jumpsuit, aye, Naruto?” I unbuttoned my collar button to where my mouth and neck were showing. “And Sensei, you haven’t changed your clothes at –“  
“–How can you be talking about clothes?!” Naruto interrupted while hastily running at me.  
“Stop.” Naruto paused only a foot away when he heard my voice, quiet and demanding, ordering him around. “You will not move another step.”  
So Rei’s become demanding and stronger, Kakashi thought while observing the situation at hand. I don’t think I could even fight her now.  
“What are you two doing so close to our hide-out?” I asked matching eyes with Naruto in a death stare. “If you try to lie to me, I’ll kill you both before you can even lay a hand on me.”  
“I’ll lay a hand on you!” Naruto hollered, his fist flying towards my face. My muscles didn’t even twitch as the knuckle-headed ninja’s hand went into my face. “What –what the –“  
Rei’s even mastered her kekkei genkai…this is bad. She was probably chosen as a messenger between members –seeing as she could store the information inside her own body, Kakashi observed, his face cringing for a desperate thought of what to do. “Naruto –don’t move!” He ordered right before Naruto tried to pull his hand out. “If you try to move your hand out, you’ll just lose it!”  
“L –lose it? What kind of sick joke is this!?”  
Naruto shouted at me, trembling against my skin.  
“The kind that’s real.” I answered, putting my hands to his arm and gently pulling his hand out to where it wouldn’t get hurt or harm him. “I’m the only one who can remove your arm safely…believe it.” I grinned at him while grasping his arm and throwing Naruto’s body against the rock wall next to us. “Kakashi-Sensei, care telling me why you’re here? If you don’t tell me now, then Naruto will just end up like Gaara…and you’ll just be food for Zetsu.”  
It’s a no-win situation...we’ll both end up dead, Kakashi thought, But why is she ignoring Guy and his team? Does she already have a plan for killing them too?  
Abruptly Deidara appeared behind me. “Come now, Rei, not all of us like to play.” He said, pressing his chest against my back and speaking into my ear. “Yeah?”  
“Then what do you propose?” I replied, turning only slightly around to look at him.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Rei! Use it, now!” Sasuke threw the scroll at me, and instead of catching it, I let it hit me –sink into my skin until unable to see. Although no one could tell, my shoulder felt like all my weight had been pushed into it –proving that I had not yet mastered my kekkei genkai. I looked up into the woman’s eyes to see her reaction but instantly felt strained. Sweat rolled down my cheeks as visions of my blood splattering the ground and trees around me clouded my vision. Gasping, I shook my head and fell forward on one knee. M-my parents had that look before…  
I shook my head again, straining myself to forget it –trying to forget the day that made my life miserable. Made me miserable! I groaned in frustration, the images just repeating themselves and joggling in my head like water sloshing against land during a hurricane.  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Did he ever look like he enjoyed it…Sasuke?” I asked, looking up at him to see his eyes searching for an answer. “Did he ever look power-hungry?” I added on to my first question –but this time lacking enthusiasm for the answer.  
Sasuke whispered, “He looked…like he didn’t care.”  
“D –didn’t he always look like that?” A glare got thrown at me for that question, but I grasped it with just as much fury.  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Got any more games?” I asked, leaning back against the wall while crossing my arms across my chest. My eyes matched the lazy bum’s ones but he didn’t look like he cared enough to acknowledge my question. Groaning, I ran my fingers through my hair and wished that Kiba were here.  
“You’re a real pain, you know that?” Shikamaru said suddenly, catching my attention once more.  
“You’re not so great yourself.” I replied with a hint of anger in my voice.  
“Maybe so…” His voice drifted into a whisper as he laid his head back on the wooden pole behind him. A light snore filled my ears, indicating that he had fallen asleep. What a weirdo…  
Even though I thought that, I felt strangely closer to Shikamaru. He’d actually fallen asleep with me here –and we’d only started talking to each other today! I smiled at this, letting the tension in my body fall into relaxation. If he trusted me, I should trust him.  
-  
“Rei and Shikamaru, I want you two to recover the map before any other ninja get there. If you do not get it in time, we’re all doomed.”  
-  
“Rei let me see the map.” Shikamaru spoke while walking in front of me and stopping. I looked down at my arm, the blood still seeping through the bandages.  
“I…I’m not sure if I can…” I muttered, never having had my arm bleed from my kekkei genkai. If there was one thing that made me nervous, it was my kekkei genkai. If it was my kekkei genkai causing physical pain, it made me nerve-wrecked. “Shikamaru,” I voiced while looking up at him. “You don’t think this could be…life-threatening, do you?” His eyes turned from careless to uneasy at my words, which increased my level of nervousness.  
“We’ll have to ask the hokage when we get –“  
“Oi! Shikamaru! Rei!” Shikamaru and I both turned to the interruption of Naruto, who was rushing towards us both with a grin on his face and his hand waving in the air. Running right behind him was Kiba and Akamaru, a more worried look to their face than Naruto’s. Once they had all gotten to Shikamaru and me, Kiba immediately grasped my arm and stared at the bloody bandage.  
“W –what happened -?” Naruto’s grin disappeared as he watched Kiba unveil the wound.  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Hey Kiba, what would happen if we kissed?” Kiba’s cheeks grew slightly pink at the question, but mostly he kept his composure.  
“I –I don’t know, some shit…” He responded, looking back up at the sky, completely ignoring the fact that he had lied.  
“Some shit?” I asked while raising my eyebrow at the dog-like boy.  
“Well what do you think would happen if we kissed?” Kiba asked while stretching his right leg down and his eyes finally going back to being symmetrical as mine. And then very abruptly Kiba bent over and pushed his lips on top of mine.  
-  
“Kiba…there is a reason, why you were kicked out tonight…” I started, looking into his thin black eyes. He didn’t say anything as a response to my words so I continued. “...I’m pregnant, with your child.”  
“M –my child?!” Kiba hollered while standing up with shaking limbs.  
“You do remember what we did a little over a month ago, right?” My voice came out weak then –hinting tears getting ready to break loose.  
“Of course I do, Rei…” Kiba responded with a softer voice than mine. He could definitely tell I was about to cry. “But what are we supposed to do? You’re in the akatsuki and who knows what they’ll do to you when they find out…!” In my mind I thanked Kiba for his bluntness, one of my most admirable characteristics for a person to have in tough situations. Kiba took the silence as a time to move closer to me and place his warm hands on my cheeks. “W –we can’t support a child.”  
“We’re going to have to.” The argument seemed to start like a race; whoever beat each other to a stop would be the looser, the one still going the winner.  
“But Rei, my family has financial problems and you don’t have any money either!”  
“We’ll find a way! You could start doing more missions –“  
“–I do plenty of missions –“  
“Then why are you complaining about money?”  
“Why are you complaining about me not doing enough missions? It’s not your business!”  
“Oh really? The soon-to-be-father-of-my-child thinks that what he does isn’t my business?”  
“We’re just friends, Rei –“  
“Then why am I going to lug around our child for eight months?!”  
“Because we made a mistake!”  
“Friends don’t make mistakes like that!”  
“Then what the hell are we?!”  
An explosion from inside the house made us both stop arguing. I looked over my shoulder for a while, observing the sounds of Hana cursing from inside as her attempt to make dinner failed. When I turned back around Kiba was looking at the ground, his hand over his mouth and tears lightly coming out of his eyes. I could practically see his mind thinking of how screwed over the world was to pull this on him.  
“Kiba…” I whispered, wishing I knew a way to comfort him. Kiba looked up at me as if reading my thoughts, slowly making his way over to me.  
“Just give me a hug…” He explained, wrapping his shaky arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around him tightly –just like he had used to do for me.  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
I looked up from the passed out Sasuke and towards Rei, who was sitting on a high branch not too far from the one Sasuke and I were on. She was lying down, head propped up against the tree, with her eyes closed and her left side completely drenched in her own red blood. There was a trickle of blood falling off her chin from her mouth and another from her forehead.  
When Sasuke-kun and I left Rei when she was fighting him, he completely destroyed her…  
I whimpered at my own thought, not knowing what to do.  
-Rei’s POV-  
When I woke up my head felt like it weighed more than my body. And because of this, the whole world seemed misty –like everything had been strewn across a sunflower field and I had to recover all of it in a time limit. It was madness, yes, but I kept myself awake to try to conjure what the others (Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, and Chouji) were trying to decide what to do with me.  
I was embarrassed and knew I was red in the faced, but at the time being I didn’t really give a shit what I looked like. It wasn’t like anyone would be attracted to me when I was covered in blood anyways.  
And then suddenly, Neji’s face appeared in front of mine. “Eh…!” I tried to move back, away from Neji, but only felt pain shiver through my body. Neji’s cold hands lifted up the bottom of my shirt to reveal the wound that was leaving me motionless. And then suddenly, I felt a muddy substance being rubbed at the wound. I winced at the feeling instantly but let him continue. His hands disappeared from my skin for an instance and then once back again when he started binding bandages around my mid-section. Tenten grasped my shoulders, helping me sit up a bit to make it easier for Neji to wrap the bandages around. When they were done Tenten let me rest against the rock as Neji scrunched some of the blood out of the side of my shirt and then set it back down.  
“Lee, go get someone from her team to help carry her.” Neji ordered –making me realize that my mind was falling back into its normal state. “The medicine I had applied to the wound will help greatly, but not enough if you want to survive.” The Hyuga explained to me, but all I could focus on now was how hot his breath was up close. “Tenten has some medicine that you need to take whenever you feel like the world’s spinning –I’ll arrange for one of your team members to posses it –“  
“Why are you helping me?” I interrupted him, trying my hardest not to stutter in front of the irresistible boy.  
“Because we still haven’t gone on that date yet.” His voice came out in a whisper, not loud for Tenten to hear or to notice, which was fine by me. Neji looked over as Lee came back with Sasuke next to him, who didn’t look like he was in his I’ll-try-to-be-friendly-even-though-I-hate-the-world-mood. Sasuke took the medicine from Neji without a word and wrapped his arm around my gently, letting me lean on him a lot as I stood.  
“We should go.” Rock Lee said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him –what could it hurt? Before they left I thanked them all –but once they had left Sasuke became the only thing to grasp my attention. His face looked like it had been stepped on  
-  
“Gosh, Sasuke –don’t be such a prick!” I spoke, glaring at his pale face.  
Sasuke turned with a glare coming from his onyx eyes. “I was worried about you and I couldn’t even help you. How good do you think I really feel?”  
-  
“You know Rei, you’re pretty amazing sometimes.”Sakura said, smiling up at me as I sat against the rock. “The way you stood up to that creep was unbelievable!”  
“Sure,” My retort was short and slightly rude but it seemed to satisfy Sakura greatly.  
“I’m really glad you’re alive, Rei.” I seem to be hearing that a lot lately…  
“Me too,” My voice spoke for me while my mind huddled in the back –afraid to talk about what I had experienced when falling. She seemed to have grown up a bit, but she could still be the same person she had been when we were on the Zabuza mission. I scoffed at thinking about that and looked up towards the sky. “If there was one thing I could wish for, it’d be to feel Neji’s hot –“  
“Neji’s hot what?” Sakura nearly exclaimed at me, breaking me from my daydream. “Do you like Neji?!”  
Oh god.  
I’d been thinking out loud.  
Worse, I’d been thinking out loud about how much I liked Neji.  
But for once –for this strange one time –I didn’t want to lie to Sakura about who I liked.  
“I’ve liked Neji for a long time.”  
-Sasuke’s POV, 3:24 AM-  
“Sasuke…wake up…”  
My feet kicked against the ground as I went spiraling into the air –my mind on fire with rage. My team members were lying on the ground behind me dead as a man crackled in pride of the job. If there was one thing I knew right then it was that that man was –  
“SASUKE!” Naruto shouted my name, making me wake and raise my head in shock. I knocked heads with Naruto, who bit his bottom lip and started making arm motions at me.  
“What do you want, dobe?” I asked in an aggressive whisper.  
“I went to go get a drink of water and when I walked past Rei when she was sleeping there was a big puddle of blood near her mouth and I woke her up to see if she was alright and she just kinda stared at the rock and I asked her if she was alright and she says that she needs the medicine that –“  
“Gotcha,” I moved Naruto slightly as I walked past him and towards the place where Rei was sleeping. When I got there she was sitting up, a trickle of blood coming off her chin. Her eyes didn’t change direction as I knelt beside her, Naruto peaking over my back to watch. I opened my kunai pouch and slipped out the vial of medicine the Hyuga had given to me. I unscrewed the cork and placed my hand lightly on the crevice of Rei’s neck, tilting her head back as I poured some of the medicine into her mouth.  
-6:57 AM-  
When I woke up to the wind whistling through the trees, I felt slightly alone. Although I could hear Naruto’s excessive snoring beside me, I also heard the stifling coughs of Rei.  
Rei.  
Blood.  
Medicine.  
I shook my head and stood up, thinking I should go and check on her. I stiffly walked towards the river though, not knowing why I felt the need to check on Rei so badly. I did care for her, but she needed her space…right?  
Again I shook my head, as if it didn’t matter. Which, it really didn’t. We had only a couple of hours –approximately 30 left –  
“Sasuke-kun?” My mind stopped suddenly as Rei’s voice was heard, the dust from the stop seeming to cloud my thoughts. I turned around anyways, though, to see her starring at the ground.  
-Rei’s POV-  
Naruto shifted his weight, pulling my arm tighter around me as if knowing that my strength was slowly giving out. I relaxed into his weight, knowing that I didn’t weigh that much, and rested my head down halfway on my arm and his shoulder. Naruto stayed concentrated on what Iruka was saying though, which made me feel at ease.  
I hated when people made a fuss over a gesture.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
Sasuke’s fingers grazed over my stomach like they used to do with my cheek –the pudgiest part of my body.  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
Neji’s warm lips grazed over mine as his cold hands sent shivers down my spine. I leaned back against the wall behind me slightly as I felt myself being drowned in pleasure. Neji moved forward as his legs rubbed against mine and his lips pushed harder onto mine. Okay, Rei, get yourself together! Now’s your chance for the kiss of a lifetime! Encouraged by my own thoughts, I firmly pushed my lips against Neji’s –which seemed to start a war. Neji’s tongue licked my lips and I granted it entry –our tongues dancing between caverns. And then, rather crudely, Neji released his lips from mine and pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. “You know,” Neji started talking, his voice loud and slightly angry. “It’s rude to watch people during a private moment.”  
Curiosity hit me and I instantly looked behind Neji’s head to see Naruto standing there with Kiba. Kiba…oh God, why Kiba?!  
“I was enjoying that –but when you two appeared, I got distracted and couldn’t enjoy it anymore.” Neji then turned his head to look at the pair –his hands suddenly moving to the wall behind me as if trapping me in. “Now, what do you want?”  
“Um…we were going to –um –ask Rei if she –“  
I somehow felt the rude retort that was ready to pop out of Neji’s mouth –and I needed a way to stop it! Quickly I moved closer to Neji, wrapping my arms around his waist and sticking my hands in his back pockets. “We’re kinda busy here, guys…”  
Neji turned his head away from Kiba and Naruto, his suddenly hot cheek resting on my own. “Um –yeah, we’ll just be going then…!” In a swish of movement they were gone, leaving Neji and alone.  
“So Rei, would you like a look inside my house?” Neji asked while pulling his head back in front of me –finally gaining composure –and placing his hands on the top part of my butt.  
-  
Neji’s seeming to be limp arms’ wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a hug  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“We’re friends; we’re nothing more than that!” Ino imitated, making her cheeks flush in perfect sync as mine had done. But only a moment later she was back to her I-told-you-so look. “Oh screw that Rei, you slept with him and you loved it!”  
“. . .” I didn’t reply to her taunts, knowing that she was completely right. I had loved it –almost more than I loved it when Sasuke would wrap his arms around me…  
“Rei, stop thinking of Sasuke…he left you, remember?”  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“I can read all your thoughts….remember all your memories…you’re hope, dreams, and love.” I watched as Kiba blushed, unable to speak because of the tight gag around his mouth. “Oh what a pretty girl she is, Rei Kuga is it? Oh your mind just keeps flooding with memories of you and her…”  
My mind seemed to trip right then. Kiba was in love with Rei?  
“Ohohoho, but she has a boyfriend…my, my…supportive are we? You don’t even have to tell me how much you wanted to hurt that boy.” Kiba shuddered, and I could only imagine having seen Rei make out with Neji and then put her hands in his back pockets and been in love with her…the pain Kiba must have felt. “Oh, and she used to do that with you –put her hands in your back pockets! And you’d put your arms around her neck huhuhu…pity, pity…”  
-  
“Y –you won’t tell Rei about me -?”  
“Why would I do that?” Naruto interjected, turning around to look at me with a serious face. “I won’t tell her, but I think you should tell her how much you dislike Neji. Like, make up some lie of him doing something bad –“  
“You baka! Rei trust’s me!” I interrupted him in a loud voice, silencing our conversation.  
-000-  
“What do you want from me?!” I shouted while standing up, slamming my hands onto the table. Iwao chuckled deeply and stood, walking around the table towards me.  
“I want your hand in marriage, Miss Kuga.” He lifted his beefy hand up as if he was about to touch my face but instead waved the guards to let someone in. The doors opened with a creak and I watched as Kiba and Neji were both brought in, the guards holding tight grips on the chains locked onto their wrists’ and ankles’ that enabled them from attacking. Kiba matched eyes with me in horror as Neji glared at the man beside me –this wasn’t good. Iwao gurgled with laughter before speaking, “Miss Kuga, it’s time for you to choose! Your teammates lives and then one formed with ours or –“  
“Don’t touch her.” Neji’s dark voice stopped Iwao’s speech, his hand now only an inch from my cheek.  
-  
“And Rei,” Kiba started while turning halfway around.  
“Hmm?”  
“You make a beautiful bride…”  
My cheeks turned a light pink as I tried to meet his eyes which were looking at the ground in embarrassment. “But I...have to admit....I think you'd be most beautiful as, my bride...” He flickered his eyes upward at me, catching them for a moment in a loving gaze with a sad smile on his lips.  
-  
I looked up to lock eyes with Neji, my sorrow matching his. Kiba had to be back soon –he just had to be!  
-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-  
Rei’s lips landed on my cheek for a second, but I felt like it had lasted forever. I felt my cheeks turn a bright tomato red at this and closed my eyes while Rei continued to hug me. It was hurting, yes, but I didn’t care at that moment. I had thought that I’d left this girl for good, and here I was having affection piled on top of me by her.  
“You’re a lucky one, dog boy.” She muttered, her hot breath trickling through the bandage on my ear.  
“Yeah, I am…” I replied, forcing my hand to rest on the small of Rei’s back.  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Your mission is to act as an akatsuki member, get information on their next motives and report back with it. Understood?” I nodded coyly, the thought of Sasuke’s older brother tickling at my mind. Itching at it, I remembered the time when Sasuke had yelled at me because of me being curious about him.  
This wasn’t going to end well.  
“Lady Tsunade, I’ll be working alone right?” The fifth hokage nodded briefly. “So like, what if I get hurt or die or some –“  
“We have faith that you’ll survive.” Her interruption made me squirm with a comeback, but I kept my mouth shut.  
I would not piss of this lady.

I rested my hands on my hips, staring around the forest and trees, my heart set on beating as fast as it could and my mind set on trying to calm it down. I could almost feel an akatsuki member approaching, even though I’d only been standing out there for maybe twenty minutes.  
-  
I grasped Itachi’s cloak as I pulled myself from the ground with slight ease. “Is that really what brought so many people down?” My voice came out through the slits between my teeth as my face became only inches from Itachi. “But on a change of subject, it’s scary how much you resemble your brother.”  
“As you do your dead parents,” Used to having that subject brought up, though, I replied to him by not saying anything and keeping my eyes rested on his.  
“They’re both intimidating...yeah?” I heard Deidara’s whisper break the silence, which made me quickly turn my gaze towards him.

Later that night, while I was waving my kunai in a circle off my pointer finger, I could feel the blood-thirst of the hideout die down.  
-  
“In the akatsuki, I felt like my past wasn’t…holding me back.” I explained to Kiba while rubbing my hands over his warm sheets. “And now that I’m here, back at Konoha, I feel like I’m caged….Kiba, what would you feel like if Akamaru was trapped in a cage his whole life? What would you –“  
“Rei,” Warm hands greeted both my cheeks, interrupting my explanation. “I don’t want you to feel caged. If you come and visit from time to time, then hell –I don’t give a damn if you steal everything there is that keeps a country together. You’re my best friend, Rei, and I’m going to support you no matter what.”  
~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~  
“Um, uh, a –another special guest is Rei Kuga –but her whereabouts are currently…lost.”


End file.
